Rin's Biggest Mistake
by PockyisLife
Summary: Ten years ago, Rin made the biggest mistake in her life and it's coming to haunt her and the ones she love. discontinued indefinitely
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I try to deny it, the reality is I do not own Inuyasha and perhaps never will. So lawyers, do not bother with your suing methods. This disclaimer is also for later chapters because I know I will be too lazy to write them.**

-

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Fear was a feeling that twenty-seven year old Rin Maui was all too familiar with. No, she was not one of those people who watched after their backs because they felt that someone was after them. It wasn't like she was weak or anything in that nature. In fact, she was top in her jujitsu and Tae Kwon Do class and could probably beat down even the strongest of thugs. But there one person she was weak against, physically and mentally, her 'loving' boyfriend of almost a decade whose name was Naraku Uzimaki.

And that was exactly the reason why as soon Rin silently reached for her keys and cautiously opened the door to her apartment, she prayed to all of the gods possible that Naraku was not awake. It seemed that for at least this moment, the gods were on her side. She mentally cheered in relief when she finally located her boyfriend sleeping soundly in his prized lazy-boy.

Her day at work was beyond stressful and unbearably long. To make things worse, some truck decided that it was a good idea to drive in a parkway and got stuck under the bridge. Nether less to say, Rin was crammed in bumper to bumper traffic for at least a couple of hours. The last thing she wanted as to deal with a temperamental boyfriend who would start throwing threats and insults as soon as she got through the door.

Rin hung up her coat on the coat hanger. She looked all over her apartment and sighed in distressed. It was a mess again after she spent her entire day off cleaning it to perfection. From the way Goosebumps were forming on her arms and the breath that was visible every time Rin exhaled, it was clearly evident that her good for nothing boyfriend did not pay the heat bill after she _literally _begged on her hands and knees for him to do so.

She shivered feverishly as she quietly progressed to her ten year old son's room. Her thoughts on whether or not Naraku would wake up were obsolete when she smiled at her son, Shippo. To say that Shippo was her life was an understatement. He was the reason for everything she would do immediately following high school. He was the real reason why she even bothered continuing her already deteriorating relationship with Naraku and of course the other reason was that she was head over heads in love with the man. At least that was what she kept on telling herself.

She warmly smiled at Shippo as he played with his action figures, "Honey, I'm home."

Shippo stopped what he was doing and looked up at his mother, beaming, "Hi mommy!!"

He ran up to Rin and gave her a big. Rin hugged Shippo back, "Hey baby…"

She tilted her head in confusion as she witnessed her son break away from the hug and dug through his bag, "Don't go mommy. I wanna show you something" He pouted slightly in frustration as he attempted to flatten out the excessively crumpled car. He smiled at is mother slightly and gave her his card, "It's supposed to be your mother day's card, but it's wrinkled."

Rin patted her son whole heartedly. She loved when Shippo would do little things like giving her a card. Yes, it was wrinkled, but that was not important. To her, it was the thought that counted the most. She kissed Shippo on the forehead, "Thanks honey…but isn't lit a little too early for Mother's day? It's not even May tonight.

Shippo nodded and exclaimed excitedly, "I know. But I just wanna give it to you. But what should I get for Naraku, mommy?"

Rin moved Shippo face towards her and stared at him intently, "Shippo, Naraku is _not_ your father. Do you understand?"

"Oh, I'm sorry mommy. I forgot. Mommy who is daddy?"

Rin bit her lip anxiously, "Never mind."

"Yeah bitch, tell him exactly what a whore you are."

Rin paled when she realized who just said that. She swore he was sleeping like a log moments ago. She even made sure that she did not make much noise just so he could sleep. She slowly turned around, "Naraku…"

"Mommy isn't a whore!" Shippo protested as he hugged his mother tightly. Rin shuddered before removing Shippo from her grasp, "Shippo, how many times do I have to tell you: do not use that language in this house. And anyway, take a bath." Rin had an eerie feeling of what was going to occur soon and she had no desire to have her little boy witness it.

Naraku laughed with malice, "What good is that going to be? He's still a filthy, poor excuse of a hanyou."

Shippo stuck his tongue out despite of his mother's disapproving expression and glared at his step father. He hated when Naraku commented on how unworthy he was. He hated it so much. So much that he wouldn't mind having his youkai side resurface and lash out on Naraku. But he wouldn never do such a thing. His mother would be too disappointed with him. Instead he would just glare at his step father and spat out with anger, "I hate you."

Shippo ignored the look his mother was giving him, grabbed his bed clothes and towels and marched to the bathroom.

Rin could feel his hands trembling with fear. She wished Naraku could just say something; it would certainly make her less nervous. She winced as Naraku spat on the floor, "You need to teach that boy about respect.'

"Leave him alone Naraku; he's only ten."

"Ten my ass. Ha, you need to find his real dad. I'm tired of taking care of his ass."

Rin grunted, "Like you do shit…" She rolled her eyes as she took some of Shippo's clothes out for tomorrow. Now normally Shippo did that himself but from the way Naraku was looking at her, she needed to find something to do without fearing for her life. But she did not realize that Naraku had indeed heard her last little comment she made. She cried out in pain as Naraku grabbed her from behind by her hair and clawed harshly across her face, "Don't you ever talk back to me slut. Do you understand?!" And with that Narkau stomped out of the bedroom, complaining about spoilt and ungrateful step sons and girlfriends.

Rin cried as she tried to stop the bleeding from her face. She hated the fact that Naraku had used claws against her; it was much more dangerous and painful than his other violent tactic. She tried to stop the blood flowing with her sleeve but it was in vain. She began to cry even more as she slid into her son's bed.

"Stop that fucking noise!'

Rin tried to hold back her tears as best as she could.

"And go make me dinner!"

She wiped the tears with Shippo's bed sheets. Her face was still bleeding, but the flow was slowly down. Touching her cheek, Rin silently cried as she noticed three parallel scars on her face. She was an idiot, she concluded, a stupid weak idiot. What was she thinking? How could she do this to her son and herself? She didn't deserve this abuse. Her heart sank; there was nothing she could do. Naraku provided a roof over her head and offered assistance to help Shippo while he was a baby. She had to suck it up like a good little girl and deal with it, no matter how much it hurt.

"Rin, where the hell is my dinner!?"

Rin groaned while forcing herself from the bed. She could hear Naraku's angry growling as he approached Shippo's room. Rin cried out in more pain as Naraku as he threw her off the bed, "When I tell you to go me some dinner, that means you fucking get your ass up and make me some! Got it?!"

Rin moaned as she slowly got up, "I'm so sorry Naraku…"

Naraku snorted, "Save it for someone who cares. Now I want my dinner!"

"Yes, Naraku."

Naraku smirked at her. He walked out satisfied; he now had absolute control over her. He wanted her to be his slave, both in the psyche and in the mind. All he had to do was convince the single mother that she was still in his debt and then he would finally get what he wanted all of his life;=: her submissiveness and something else. He would never say what the something else was, it was his own business not anyone else's.

Rin stared at Naraku's retreating figure absent mindedly before coming back to reality and ran to the kitchen. Naraku liked his dinner to be cooked as soon as possible before he threw a temper tantrum. Sometimes Rin had to ask herself who was really a baby, her son or her boyfriend. She hummed to herself gracefully as she skimmed through the kitchen cabinets. She briefly turned her attention to Naraku. She snorted. That lazy bastard, always watching his damn shows. She was convinced that Naraku was the most useless person in universe.

She took out some rice and seasonings and put it on the counter. After that, she took out some chicken, a butcher knife and started to prepare Naraku' dinner. A thought crossed Rin's mind as she began slice the chicken breast; she wished she could use the knife on Naraku. She smiled; that would make her feel better. She knew the move would be useless and costly, Naraku was a demon, stabbing him would do her no good.

About forty-five minutes later, Rin walked out the kitchen with a hot plate. She went to Naraku who was as usual watching some worthless game show, "Here is your dinner, Naraku…"

Naraku didn't even look at her as he snatched the plate from Rin and ordered her to get out of his face. Rin obeyed of course. She bowed her head before walking back to Shippo's room. She had no idea if her son was done with his bath, but it didn't matter. She needed to be in his room. She needed to remind herself with she had put up with Naraku for all these years.

She smiled warmly in relief while she saw Shippo coming out of the bathroom. Shippo looked at his mother sadly as he put on his pajamas, "Mommy?"

Rin looked at her son, "Yes?"

"What was daddy like?"

Rin fumbled with his hair, "Different…and passive but nice…"

"Nicer than Naraku?"

Rin smiled at her son and giggle slightly, "Yeah… much nicer…"

"Oh…" Shippo snuggled in his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, "So what happened to him?"

"Shippo go to sleep, school's tomorrow…"

"Tell me what happened." Shippo whined. Rin grimly looked at her lap and took a deep breath, "Uh, mommy made a big mistake."

"What type of mistake?"

Rin kissed Shippo's forehead and sighed deeply, "Don't worry about it." She rubbed Shippo's head and started to walk to her room, "Sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite…"

She smiled to herself as she heard a faint 'good night' from her son's room. She really loved that boy. She really did. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't with her. She looked at Naraku and frowned. That good for nothing jerk, she mumbled to herself as low as she can. She didn't want to have a repeat of what happened earlier when she talked back to Naraku. Her face still stung from the scars.

No matter how much it hurt, she would never leave him. That was her decision. She loved him too much and she loved Shippo too much. If she left him now, she would be alone with no money and no shelter. She rubbed her cheek for the umpteenth time tonight. It had stopped bleeding. She looked back at her boyfriend and began to cry. She knew that Naraku would never change. He would always continue to treat her and Shippo like dirt. She couldn't do anything about it unless she wanted to be six feet under. And if she died, who would take care of Shippo. Certainly not Naraku; he hated him with a passion. Her parents would never take him; they hated him too.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_A blind date!?"_

"_Yes, Rin, a blind date. I knew you wouldn't comply, so I set up a date for you."_

"_Kagura!"_

_Rin should not have been surprised about her second best friend's schemes. This was Kagura, the one who believed that everyone should be together and would go through great lengths to make sure everyone had a significant other. And Rin just happened to be another unfortunate victim of being single. Rin didn't see the problem, she didn't mind being single especially since she had Shippo. She had no time for romancing; she had two jobs, school and a three year old to take care of._

"_His name is Naraku Uzimaki. A lawyer, a really, really filthy rich one and most importantly he's cute."_

"_Kagura, since you are so interested in him, why don't you just go out with him?"_

"_Because I don't need to, but you do. Get yourself a man Rin. This is a perfect opportunity: he's handsome, he's decent and most importantly, he's rich."_

"_I'm not a gold digger."_

"_Rin, you cannot support yourself and your son with your paycheck alone…plus you have school…"_

"_I am aware of that. But tell me Kagura: who will want to go out with a single mother college student?"_

"_He will."_

"_I'll think about it."_

"_No, Rin you're going. I am sick and tired of you moaning and groaning about how much you miss that inu-youkai."_

"_His name is Sesshomaru."_

"_Kagura shrugged, "Okay, whatever….anyway, you are going to meet Naraku at the Les Epines Restaurant, tomorrow at eight pm."_

_Rin stared at her best friend in shock, "Kagura you know I can't afford that!"_

"_A gentleman always pays for his date's meals. And if he doesn't, run away from the place as fast as you can."_

_Rin rolled her eyes, "Thank you very much for your amazing advice."_

_Apparently she didn't catch Rin's sarcasm because she continued to ramble on about the date. Rin groaned, she didn't want this especially with Shippo around. She didn't even have a baby sitter._

"_I don't have a baby sitter!"_

"_I'll do it!" was the reply from the overly eager demoness. _

_Rin narrowed her eyes at Kagura. She sensed something was up. Kagura hated kids and she hated hanyous with a passion. Why would she offer to baby-sit him? Somewhere in Rin's gut told her to be suspicious but Rin chose to ignore it. Maybe Kagura was actually trying to help her out._

_She smiled at Kagura, "Fine. I'll go."_

_The Next day at the Les Epines Restaurant_

_Rin could not have been more embarrassed. Here she was in a restaurant where food cost more than what she earned in a day, looking like a complete idiot. She knew that she should have not taken Kagura's offer._

_When the anxious Rin asked the receptionist where Naraku was, the woman pointed her to him. _

_He was sort of on the handsome side and he looked like one of those men who perfected the typical businessman attitude. She smiled at his direction nervously. She had to admit, she was pretty anxious about this blind date Kagura decided to secretly set up. The last time she had a blind date was a disaster. The guy she was with got arrested because he decided to threaten the restaurant's manager with a knife. That was two years ago, and ever since Rin had bluntly disregarded any of her friend's attempts to play matchmaker until now._

_After a good five minutes of contemplating how she was going to approach her date, whose name was supposedly Naraku Uzimaki, she gathered enough courage and walked to him smiling, "Hello, I'm Rin Maui…"_

_Naraku looked up._

"_Uh...Mr. Uzimaki?" Rin asked uneasily. It would have been embarrassing beyond belief if this was the wrong guy. Naraku flashed Rin a brilliant smile before sitting back down, "You can call me Naraku…" He pulled out a chair, silently gesturing Rin to sit._

"_Well hello, Naraku."_

_He smiled. She smiled back. She wasn't the type to go out on blind dates so it was only natural that she didn't know what to say to the man in front of her. It was soon getting awkward since both people were not saying anything to each other. Rin began fidgeting; something she always did when she was nervous and Naraku was just staring at her. Rin could not figure out the emotions in his eyes but it was beginning scaring her. _

_Her date cleared his throat_, "So…_any boyfriends?"_

"_No. I haven't had one since high school."_

"_Let me guess, he cheated on you?"_

'_It was actually the other way around…' was her initial thought but saying such a thing was not appropriate in a date so decided to reply, "No….we went to different schools on different sides of the country."_

"_Oh."_

_Rin frowned. She was really going to kill Kagura for attempting to set her up with someone who did not speak. She looked back at him, blushing, "Any girlfriends?"_

"_Unfortunately no…" Naraku smirked as he grabbed Rin's hand, "But hopefully after today, that won't be my case."_

_Rin was convinced that her face was redder than a tomato._

_Naraku chuckled, "I see you're a shy one."_

_Rin nodded but didn't reply. People always portrayed her as being shy. Except for Sesshomaru. Not that she minded; she believed that being bashful most of the time always kept her away from bad situations._

"_So…what do you like to do?"_

"_Art."_

_Naraku smiled. Rin blushed for the umpteenth time. She might have not known his man for awhile but she had to admit, he had a very nice smile. Maybe going out on a date with him was not such a bad idea after all._

"_Ah…very interesting. An artist?"_

_Rin giggled a bit, "No, no, no…I'm not that good. I like to create things out of stone."_

"_Like a sculptor."_

"_Yes…I guess."_

_Then everything turned back to silence. It did not take long for Rin to get slightly annoyed with her date. He was on the phone, arguing with someone about some case. She frowned, that was awfully rude of him, talking to some colleague while he was on a date. If he wasn't so interested in her then he should have said so before._

_Rin grabbed her purse and was about to leave until Naraku grabbed her hand once again. He moved the phone away from him, covering the bottom of the device where he was speaking to, "Look, I'm sorry…I didn't catch your name."_

"_Rin."_

"_Well I'm really sorry Rin, but I just had this important phone call from my partner. I had no intentions on offending you."_

_Rin rolled her eyes and sat back down. She guessed that she could forgive him; after all he did apologize. She waited for the next five minutes until Naraku finally hanged up. He apologized for his manners again, much to Rin delight._

"_So, where were we?"_

"_My friend, Kagura, told me that you are an aspiring lawyer."_

"_Was, an aspiring lawyer; I have my own firm."_

"_Oh." Rin smiled. She might have to thank Kagura for this opportunity later on. Not only was Naraku relatively handsome (although she had to admit, Sesshomaru had beat him when it comes to looks but this was certainly not the time to be thinking about her ex-boyfriend) but he owned his own firm. So longer did her have to wait off unemployed men who used her for her money. Today must have been her lucky day. She silently thanked the gods before returning her attention back to Naraku, "I want to tell you something."_

_Naraku raised an eyebrow, "Hunh?"_

"_I have a little boy. I know that having kids is something that most do not want to deal with but I feel that I must be honest."_

_Naraku looked at her confused, "A son?"_

_Rin paled. Why did she say that? According to Kanna, men ran away from women who had kids. She smiled as an attempt to hide away her fear, "Yes, he's three."_

"_Oh…what's he like?"_

"_Busy but what do you expect? He is three."_

_He slightly smiled, "That's nice." _

"_Thanks, but I'm telling you this just in case…"_

"_We meet up some time again?"_

"_Yeah, everyone tells me that kids are a major turn off."_

_Naraku chuckled and patted Rin's hand, "Trust me, I don't mind kids. Actually I quite enjoy seeing kids."_

_Something in Rin's gut was telling her that something was up, but Rin being the woman she was, decided not to listen to it. She loved him already._

Was Rin really in love with Naraku? Honestly she did not know. She knew she was in love with him when she first met him at the fancy five star restaurant years ago, but now, she was not so sure.

Rin aimlessly stared at her bedroom ceiling. She was lying in her bed, exhausted but she could not find a way to sleep. She had been in this position since 10:30 pm, right after Naraku left to go to his 'office'.

'_Office my ass…'_

Rin might have been naïve when it came to some things but she knew well enough that Naraku did not go back to his office. He went to visit his other girlfriend, Kagura, Rin's ex best friend and the same woman who hooked her up with Naraku.

But thinking about what Naraku was doing with Kagura was something Rin Maui did not want to think about now. Maybe if she got them off of her mind, then she could think that Naraku wasn't really cheating on her.

Oh who was she kidding? The bastard had been sleeping around forever and it did it with now shame. Now one would think that if someone was sleeping around then he would hide the evidence. But not Naraku. Heck, he even admitted that he cheated on her to her face.

Not that Rin could do anything, if she really valued her life.

How could he do something as heinous as this to her? After all they had been through? What did she do wrong that made Naraku turn from one of the nicest people she had ever met into a monster? Didn't he love her as much as she loved and cared for him?

'He never cared about you…' her inner voice said. Rin ignored it, and started crying. She would not believe her conscious. Naraku loved her very much. She had to be doing something wrong. She had to be doing something wrong to make Naraku treat her like a slave.

'_Today's the day…'_ Rin though as she sat up with her head held up high. She refused to go through this torture and most importantly she refused to let her son get tossed around. She rose from her bed and slightly winced from the slap Naraku had given her earlier. She realized that her face began to bruise, but she didn't care. She used to this. Ever since he got the job at the law firm he had began to beat her.

Why she had never left him before?

She didn't know. At first she thought that he would stop sleeping around as the time gone by. But it got worse. Then she thought that maybe she was not good enough in bed. So she slept with him everyday for three months. But he would still go out right after they had sex to go right back to the office. For a while Rin believed him, but the thought slowly went away when she noticed that he would go out to his supposed destination at midnight or later.

Now one would think that that was enough for a person to leave right?

Rin did not think so. She tried to do everything perfect for him without leaving Shippo abandoned. It wasn't enough for him. Then he started beating her. Sometimes because he was mad about something or for no apparent reason. He said that he was in total control over her. Rin acted like she didn't mind it. All of her friends at work didn't understand why Rin went for him. They warned her about staying with him, but Rin wouldn't listen. She thought that Naraku has something good in him, like the first time she met him.

"_My love, don't even try to run away. I'll hunt you down and find you…and there is nothing you can do about it…you see, I am a very powerful man, I have the entire city police department wrapped around my finger. Whatever I say goes…You belong to me Rin, and only me. You are my property. I control you and there is nothing you can do about it. Don't worry about your worthless half breed…sooner or later he is not going to be our problem anymore…if you know what I mean…"_

She remembered that threat clearly and for now she did not care. Naraku could try to break her in all ways possible, but she was going to leave. So what if Naraku practically controlled the police?

She wanted to leave. She needed to leave for that sake of herself and her son.

Rin sighed as she took out her drawers. She pulled out a rather small suitcase and tried to stuff as much clothes as she could in it. She went across the room and searched through Naraku's things for money. Great, there was a thousand dollars in his top draw.

Rin got out of her room and place the suitcase on the table. She began to search throughout the apartment for more useful items. Shippo walked out of his room, confused, "Mommy where are going?"

Rin continued to search for more things to pack, "Shippo pack as many things as possible in your book bag."

Shippo looked at his mother puzzled, "What going on?"

"Just do it!"

Shippo stared at Rin before running towards his room. Rin looked around the house for anything that had any value to her. Fifteen minutes later, Shippo came out of his room and looked at his mother. He dropped his bag on the floor, "Mom…I'm done."

Rin gave him a warm smile, "Good, pack up some snacks and put it in your bag."

"Yes mommy."

Rin waited patiently as Shippo raided the kitchen. He came out with a bag full of candy, juice, and other junk food, "Ready mommy?"

"Good boy, get your stuff and come on."

Rin picked up her suitcase and remained near her room as Shippo got his stuff. Shippo came back, "Why are we leaving?"

Rin took her coat and picked up her bags, "Do worry about it, and come on."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

She had no definite destination. She, along with her son, stood outside in the pouring raining near an abandoned bus stop that was about ten blocks away from her apartment. She shivered as the freezing raindrops continued to hit her. February rain was the worst, especially when the raindrops began to turn into ice. Her soaked clothes were clinging to her body and her jacket did not do much to keep her warm. She cursed herself for not bringing her umbrella.

But she couldn't go back to her home; it would be too risky. As long as her son was warm, she was perfectly fine.

She had nowhere to go. She could not go to her parents' house. They would never let her in since her son was with her. The couple hated demons with an intense passion. They believed that demons only existed to enslave humans. They would kill themselves before going near a demon, even if the boy was only half. When the boy was born, the parents kicked both him and his mother out. They told them that were never welcomed again.

Rin sighed to herself with discontent. She hated her parents for what they had done to her but it hurt to know that she was disowned. All because she gave birth to a hanyou. A perfectly good hanyou boy. She did not understand why her parents thought that if Rin had a child with demon blood that meant that Rin was a demon too. And perhaps she never would. Anyway, her parents had enough problems to deal with.

She could not go to her friends' house. They would make the situation worse. Her friends were the type of people that if anything band happened they would immediately call a lawyer and sue the person until they collapse. This method would never work with Naraku since he did somewhat control the district attorney and his manipulative abilities could not be compared. Also her friends were notorious for making someone feel guilty. Rin was certainly not in the mood to her them say, 'Did I tell you that this was going to happen?"

She couldn't book a room in a hotel; she needed to save the little money she had for emergencies.

'_Maybe…' _Rin shook her head and laughed at her apparent stupidity, '_That is a terrible idea. I can't go to his house…'_

But although the idea was terrible, Naraku had never met him so he would never know where he lived. Then Rin and Shippo could stay there for a least one night then go on their way.

As far as she could remember, he lived on the other side of the city near Madison Ave. Rin raised her hand so she could catch herself a cab. It would be foolish to walk across town in this horrible weather. She sighed in relief as a cheese colored cab pulled aside opened the door and thanked the cab driver before going inside the car with her son.

The cab driver turned around and faced Rin with a bored expression, "Miss, where to?"

"Fifty-seventh and Madison, please."

The driver nodded and began to drive.

Rin sat back in her seat after putting her and Shippo's seatbelt on. She put her arm around Shippo and smiled warmly at him as the boy snuggled onto his mother.

She had not seen her ex boyfriend since the end of senior year of high school. And let's just say there last union did not end well.

It was not his fault that they broke up. She told her friends that thousands, perhaps millions, of times, but they did not believe her. They thought that men were always the reason why relationships turned sour.

It was her fault that they broke up. She did the most unthinkable things to him but it wasn't like she did not love him. She loved him more than anything at the time, before Naraku and Shiippo came along.

She broke up with him because of their school's status quo. Rin was best friends with the most popular people in school and went to all of the exclusive parties. She was expected to only go out with jocks and/or guys who were socially acceptable. Not boys who barely talked to anyone and was, well, sort of on the loner gothic side…

It was hard enough to kept their relationship a secret and it was even hard enough that everyone and their mother wanted Rin to get back with the 'hottest' and most popular boy in the school, Bankotsu. Even though Rin had told everyone plenty of times that she did not want to get back with a boy that had cheated on her with a guy, no one listened to her.

They knew it would not work out. They were from two different social cliques. Their friends would not approve of it. There parents definitely would not approve of it. And the demons would not be pleased if they found out that one of their own committed himself to a human. The humans would have felt the same way.

She thought it was best for the best of them to separate, even though deep inside she really did not want to. But her friends told her that it was the best choice. She supposed that her friends knew everything.

She regretted making that move two weeks later when she found out she was pregnant although she did not know who the father was. But nine months later, she had found out that the baby boy was indeed her demon ex boyfriend. The boy had cute little dog ears; he would not have gotten them from Bankotsu, a human. The birth of her baby hanyou would have been the perfect time to make up with him, but he was already across the country by then.

She had no choice but to put everything about him behind her a start a new life. The gods knew that she needed one.

To this day, she felt guilty about not telling him that he had a child. She felt guilty that their son had to grow up without a decent father because of her stupidity.

Forty minutes later, she paid the cab drive and out of the car. She would have got there fifteen minutes earlier but since she was in the city, there was always bumper to bumper traffic. It normally would not be this much traffic since it was way before the morning rush hours, but this was New York City. It was always crowded.

Rin walked up the up block. In one hand she had an overstuffed suitcase and in the other she held Shippo's small hand tightly. She stopped at the corner deli that was surprisingly opened to get her son something to eat. Then she began to do some window shopping down Madison Ave. a half an hour later, she had finally found his apartment building.

The building was not the most luxurious places in Manhattan but Rin was pretty sure that she could not afford it. The place consisted of a doorman that immediately greeted her when she went through the entrance. The lobby was beautiful and filled with wealthy people. She was not shocked that he had lived in a place like this; ever since he inherited his father's company money for him had been growing on trees.

Rin walked towards the reception desk. The receptionist looked at Rin and Shippo warily, "Are you looking for someone?" she said in a snobby voice.

Rin wisely ignored the tone and smiled while nodding, "Actually I am. Can you tell me where Sesshomaru Takahashi lives?"

The receptionist raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry mam, but he does not see people who are…" she looked at Rin's soaked clothes in disgust, "Who look like _that._"

Rin glared at the receptionist, "Just tell me where he lives!"

"Of course. 6C."

Rin smiled at the woman and went to the elevator dragging her son along. Shippo looked at his mother confused, "Ma, where are we?"

Rin chose to ignore her son as the elevator doors opened. She took Shippo's hand when they finally reached the sixth floor and walked down the long hallways. Even the hallways looked nice. There were no garbage lying around and every doorstep had a Wall Street Journal and the New York Times on it. She stopped at 6C and stared at the door fearfully. Shippo glanced at the door then back at his mother, "Ma…"

Rin took a deep breath before she hesitantly ranged the door bell. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard some shuffling behind the door and a man's voice muttering some colorful words. She knew she shouldn't have come here at this time. Sesshomaru was never a morning person.

A minute had passed before Rin heard footsteps approaching the door. Shippo hid behind his mother in fear; he could be so shy when he wanted to be.

'_This was a terrible idea…'_

Shippo was very puzzled on why his mother was so nervous. Rin gulped loudly when the door opened. She was terrified. She did not prepare herself to see him after all of these years. As soon as the door opened, all flashbacks from ten years came rushing through Rin's mind.

Sesshomaru's appearance did not change very much. Except of course, now he wasn't wearing clothes that were from Hot Topic. He was clad in a simple T-shirt and sweat. His long silvery hair was slightly messing, indicating that he just woke up form a deep sleep.

"Hi…"

The inu-youkai at the door did not say anything. His body was completely frozen. He blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes. His tired eyes stared at her blankly as if he was still not able to register the sight before him. He could not deny to himself; he was shocked.

She could not look at him, but thanks to a small help from courage she looked up at him and blushed in shame, "I should not have come…"

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her and finally breathed out with a little hesitance in his voice, "Rin…"


	4. AN SORRY

To my fellow reviewers: I am sooooo sorry, but I might not update until after Christmas. Its not my fault, blame it on my retard of a coach who wants to have track practice until 6pm and then I have to do my homework and my damn computer's internet is getting on my nerves (which I tried to fix)

But good news: I have about a quarter of the next chapter done

Son Carmelya


	5. I am sooooo soooorrrrry!

I'm so sorry but I might not update until after my stupid midterms. Once again it isn't my fault, stupid teachers are loading me with more homework, and I have to study for half of my subjects (as a result of me surfing the internet- I have a laptop- and not paying attention or typing notes). And I have stupid practice every single solitary day, and I have nagging parents who make me got to bed at 9. And my stupid Internet on my laptop wont work at home. I can't even submit what I have now as a mini chapter because I still don't know what to write and what I have now is crap and staring at the computer screen for an hour isn't going to help- so I'm screwed.

Give me ideas!!!! I need ideas!!!! The more ideas I have the faster I'll update- well maybe.


	6. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Thank you so much for the reviews!! You guys don't understand how happy I am. And I will make longer chappies!! Also I am approving my grammar (I am well aware theat my grammar sux like hell)!!

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating in a long time, I really am. But here it is the chappie that you've been waiting for.**

-

-

**CHAPTER FOUR**

To say that Naraku was mad was a slight understatement. Instead of coming home to his poor excuse of a girlfriend and her pathetic son, he came home to nothing. No one was in sight. He specifically told Rin that she had better be home by the time he got back from work. But of course his girlfriend unintelligently did not listen to him. Oh she was going to be dearly for her disobedience.

Naraku mad…no, he was more than that. There was no adjective that could describe the anger he was feeling. He was the one in control. He was the one who told Rin where she could go and what she could do. As far as he knew, Rin was under his control. He loved being in control.

And this was why he could not fathom why Rin would disobey him like this. Did she honestly want to die?

He slammed his fist on his desk for the umpteenth time that afternoon. He glared at his two 'friends', well more like henchmen, Bankotsu and Jaken. The two men were cringing in fear from their boss' apparent anger. They might have been relatively strong but the last thing they wanted was to have a furious Naraku trying to kill them.

"Where the hell are they?!" Naraku asked for the tenth time today. He seemed to be repeated a lot of his actions lately. He already threatened his henchmen about five times, threatened Rin and Shippo although the two weren't present about eight times, tried to call the police to find out where they were three times, and now this. Naraku knew that he was going insane.

After being silent for about forty minutes, the toad demon whose was best known as Jaken decided to gather up the courage to answer his boss. He did not know where the courage came from; he was deathly afraid of his boss and it wasn't only because Naraku was about a foot taller than him, "We don't know, boss. We couldn't find her anywhere.'

Naraku raised an eyebrow at the toad demon. That was certainly not the answer he was shooting for, "Well instead of standing here like a couple of idiots, go find them!"

He just had to have the most useless henchmen in the world. He could not comprehend why Bankotsu and Jaken was not able to do a simple task. All he wanted them to do was find Rin and Shippo. It was plain and simple, and they couldn't even do that.

However, Naraku didn't even bother trying to punish Bankotsu and Jaken for not finding Rin and Shippo. He would not dare waste any his energy on those two idiots; they were weak and pitiable. The only reason why he even bothered keeping them with him was to prove that he could control anyone. If it wasn't for that, he would have fed them to the dogs already.

In attempt to save himself and his friend, Bankotsu had to go against Naraku's order, "But sir, that's the problem! We had looked everywhere and it hasn't helped that Jaken couldn't catch her scent."

Naraku turned his attention to the shivering toad demon, "You couldn't catch her scent?!"

Jaken gulped, "It was raining. Her scent must've drained out…"

"But…" Bankotsu began, "she can't be too far…I mean where else could she go?"

To Bankotsu's surprise, Naraku nodded in agreement, "For once you are right. Her parents hate her and she would be stupid to go to her human friends' house. What was she thinking? Did she honestly think that she can get away from me?"

Naraku maliciously laughed as he picked up his prized pistol and twirled the weapon with his finger by the trigger hoop, "Jaken and Bankotsu, find them and when you do, she and her…hanyou are going to wish they have never been born…"

"Look, Naraku, who gives a damn about her? Just leave and find someone else to be with…and anyway she has a son who isn't yours." Bankotsu suggested as he laid down the couch adjacent to Naraku, "She's been gone for a while, and I doubt she's coming back."

Naraku growled, "Shut the hell up." He turned to Jaken, "Jaken search everywhere for her!"

Jaken groaned, "I just did a half an hour ago."

"Then do it again or else I'll shoot you!"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual impassive voice but with a hint of suspicion. Maybe the fact that he hadn't seen her for years and she was here with her son was making Sesshomaru suspicious.

Rin could have sworn that she saw a puzzled look in his eyes, but she could not prove herself. The expression quickly went away and was replaced by his normal pokerfaced look.

She would not blame him if he had shut the door in her face. Rin knew she would if she was in his place. It wasn't everyday someone answered the door just to find their ex girlfriend who disappeared out of nowhere ten years ago right at their doorstep.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting you especially at this ungodly hour…" Rin apologized. She had decided that it was time to go. She had no business being here, "I don't know what has come over me but I have to go. Now." And with that the single mother took Shippo's hand and her bags before walking back to the elevators.

'_Gods, I am such an idiot!'_

"Wait!"

Rin was a bit taken back by Sesshomaru's sudden outburst. This was so unlike him. The inu-youkai was normally quiet and the only times he used loudness in his voice was during a threat. Rin thought about it for a moment, actually he wouldn't exclaimed anything even if he was threatening someone. Something must have been going on with the demon.

"Do you want to come in?"

She looked straight into his eyes in confusion. She tried to find something that could tell her why he wanted her to come into his apartment, but she could not find anything. His amber eyes did not expose any _real_ emotions, not that Rin expected him to. He was a demon after all and demons were always taught to hide what they were feeling. If they were feeling anything at all.

She wanted to say something or at least reply to Sesshomaru's offer but her voice got caught in her throat.

'_Should I do this…? Should I do this…? Oh what the hell.'_

Rin promised herself that she would stop being such a coward and stop running away from people. She straightened herself, smoothed her clothes and tried to put on the best thankful smile she could muster. She took Shippo's hand and nodded gratefully, "I guess that will be alright."

Shippo shot his mother a look of bewilderment as he was dragged into the apartment. How did his mother even know this guy? He hadn't seen him before and weren't they supposed to be running away from Naraku? Man, sometimes Rin confused the ten year old so much.

Sesshomaru's home was nothing special. From were Rin was standing, it looked same as she had last seen it ten years ago. The place was clean, too clean and almost bare. But she wasn't a least bit surprised; Sesshomaru was not the type of man who liked to have things decorated. As long as he had the necessarily needs to a house, he was fine. Sesshomaru led his guests to the living and offered them to sit down. Rin sat down on the large couch and her son followed her.

The inu-youkai sat across from Rin and stared at Rin for some time. Rin looked at him back trying to figure out what he was thinking but she could not read his expressions. He just stared at her and his gaze was making Rin more nervous than ever.

"Leave. Her. Alone."

Shippo did not know if he should trust the demon or not. The last time he had trusted someone from demon decent it caused his mother to get hurt in any imaginable ways. The ten year old might have been young, but he remained his guard, even if he knew that attacking Sesshomaru would have been a waste of time. Shippo's inner youkai tried to convince the boy to turn demon just to show Sesshomaru how really powerful he was; however, Shippo decided against it for the sake of his mother. She had been through a lot this past week and he was sure that the last thing she wanted was to see her son turn into a demon.

So for the time being, the boy tried to intensify his glare on the demon even more.

Sesshomaru noticed how on guard Shippo and slightly smirked. He knew that Shippo was thinking and noticed that maybe the ten year old boy had some demonic tendencies in him after all. He could not have gotten that grin from Rin; she was too shy and nice. The boy had something in him, he did not know what it was, but it was something. The demon knew Shippo was Rin's; he looked somewhat like her, minus the dog ears and the miniature fangs.

"So, I'm guessing that the glaring kid over here is yours?"

"Yes…"

"A hanyou?"

"Yes." Shippo snapped continuing to glare at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ignored the hanyou and returned his attention back to his estranged ex girlfriend, "I am not going to lie to you and say that I am not…surprised see you, but if you don't mind me asking…why are you here?"

Rin did not answer his question. She couldn't tell him the _real_ reason why she was here because it would appear that she was being weak. Sesshomaru always despised weak people especially humans and Rin had never forgot that. She decided to play the silent treatment at least until she could find something else to say. Rin quickly glanced at her son who was still glaring at Sesshomaru. However Sesshomaru seemed to not care for the glare; he kept his gaze on Rin. Rin became nervous, too nervous for her own good. If she did not think of something soon, she was going to have a breakdown.

Okay, maybe the silent treatment would not work. Silence always gave Rin a terrible feeling. The silence always led into uncomfortable tension and this was something that Rin had no intentions on creating. She was still trying to find a way to stay away from Naraku and find a place where her boyfriend could not reach her. She needed to go right now. Her plan failed miserably and she convinced herself that this moment would be the perfect time to leave and forget that this thing had ever happened.

"Uh… I'm so sorry to wake you up at this time… I should go." Rin took her things and rose from the coach. She tried so hard not to look at Sesshomaru's face. She grabbed Shippo's hand hard causing the boy to yelp out in annoyance.

What was she thinking? Showing up at his house, thinking that he could help her. Gods, maybe Naraku was right after all; she needed to start thinking before she acting. Sesshomaru would never let her stay over especially since he should hate her right now. She hated herself for dragging Sesshomaru into all of her chaos through all those years.

"Before you leave…" Sesshomaru began in a voice that was not like him. He gently grabbed Rin's hand as if he was pleading her for something, "Just answer this one question for me?"

Rin apprehensively glanced at her ex boyfriend. She had a bad feeling what he was going to ask her. A question that she did not even know the answer to even after a decade. She gently snatched her hand away and motioned her son to get up and leave, "What is it Sesshomaru?"

"Why did you really leave me?"

'_Good question.'_

**Short, not the best chappie and a cliffy, I know. I did this in 15 minutes because I had to update. I'm so sorry but I couldn't think of anything to write now. Maybe I'll think of something in the next few days but still review, those things motivate me to think faster.**


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Rin Maui was afraid that Sesshomaru would ask her that question. She wanted to run out of apartment but ruled that idea out because Sesshomaru could easier catch her. She stared at Sesshomaru, "I…I…I don't know…"

"Of course you don't."

Rin frowned. She wanted to get out of this place. Fast. She knew where this conversation would go if she did not leave now and she did not want to deal with it. She knew what would happen if she stayed here. Naraku would somehow find out where she was, try to kill her and her son and Sesshomaru would do anything in his power to win Rin back.

Those were the two things Rin did not want to happen. Well at least the getting caught by Naraku part but she did not want to get into another relationship with Sesshomaru…not just yet. She did not know what had come over her to come here.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at Rin as he walked towards the door, dragging Shippo along. Her son, who was still trying to figure out what was going on, urgently stopped his mother, "Ma, I have to use the bathroom."

Rin glared at her son in frustration, "We have to go. _Now."_

"But I really gotta go…"

"Rin, I am not asking a hard question. I don't care what the answer is; I am not going to hold a grudge against you. I just want to know why you-"

Rin faced Sesshomaru and frowned while holding the complaining Shippo back, "It wasn't going to work out. Everyone knew that. I knew that and I know you knew that too."

"You mean everyone as n your group of friends and your gay boyfriend."

"For the last time, he was not gay!"

"Oh right…I could I forget? He just liked making out with guys in the bathroom."

"Mommy, I gotta use the bathroom!" Shippo whined as he quickly looked around for the bathroom. He had drunken about three bottles of water and he was regretting each one right now. He needed to relieve himself or else that guy was going to be pretty upset with him.

"That didn't mean anything!" Rin yelled oblivious to what he her had just said, "And why do you care so much? It wasn't like you gave a damn about me anyway!"

Sesshomaru emitted a low but dangerous growl. This woman was seriously getting on his last nerves, "I bet your so called best friends told you that."

"Oh go fuck yourself."

"Go fuck myself? You're the one who decided to randomly show up at my place after dropping off the face of the planet ten years ago and that's all you have to say to me?"

Rin shot Sesshomaru a death glare, "Come on Shippo." She dragged Shippo to the door, "We're leaving."

Shippo tried to get out of his mother's grasps, "But ma, I gotta use the bathroom!"

Rin yanked the boy towards her, "I don't care."

Sesshomaru stopped Rin, "It would have been nice if you told me the truth."

"I did…" Rin mumbled. She could not even retort anything else because unfortunately he was right. Her compulsive lying was getting out of control. She slung the suitcase strap over her shoulders and whispered very quietly before she passed Sesshomaru with an annoyed Shippo trailing behind, complaining about how he was going to use the bathroom on himself, "That was ten years ago…you should have gotten over this already."

"Then tell me why are you here?"

Rin was quiet for a moment, knowing that she should not tell him about Naraku and what had been going on. She sighed as she walked out the door, "It does not matter anymore…I can't run away from it now and I can't run from it later. Goodbye Sesshomaru.

And with that she left.

Sesshomaru just stood there, right in front of his door, confused beyond belief about what had just happened. But there was one question that he could not get out of his head, "What happened to you."

"Mom! Slow down!!!" Shippo yelled as he tried to keep up with his mother. Rin was running at top speed for the past half an hour minutes and her son was beginning to get tired. She ran until she was al least a couple of miles away from Sesshomaru's apartment. She finally sat down on a bench. Shippo sat next to her and spoke after five minutes, "Ma, who was that man?"

"What man?"

"You know, the man we just saw."

Rin paled and looked at her son sadly, "That man is your father."

She started to shake uncontrollably as she began to cry as Shippo held onto her, "It's gonna be okay, Mommy…"

Shippo continued to give solace to his mother and sighed, "Maybe we should go home now…I don't think Naraku is gonna be there right now…"

"You're right. We should go." Rin picked up her bags and held Shippo's hand while calling a cab.

**Oh yea, I know this chapter is short but I have so much schoolwork to do I am surprised I finished this chapter. Also everyone who reviewed has my thanks. ****But anyway, still review, they keep me going and make me stop doing homework to do this.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Thank you everything who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited (is that even a word?) this story. I'm so happy.**

**Thank you for reviewing: whitehitsugaya, BlueSarrowS101, wife of sessohmaru, kpsesshylover, HawkAngel XD, The Only Love for Soujiro Seta, Thoughts13, Nikkie23534, Kagome7304, VcChick**

-

-

**CHAPTER SIX**

Sesshomaru had been staring at his door for the past hour. Here he was, still in shock about the whole Rin incident. He finally concluded to himself that he was going to become seriously insane because he let the love of his life walk out on him _again_. As if the whole mourning process ten years ago wasn't bad enough. To him Rin seemed distressed and nervous about something even though she said she was fine. Sesshomaru sighed, _'She was never a good liar' _There was something wrong with her…he knew it but he just didn't know why. He couldn't understand it… first she comes to his place two o'clock in the morning, then snaps on him and leave soon after. Yes… there is seriously something wrong.

There was one thing he hated the most about Rin… she never wants to tell people that she is in a tight situation or is upset. He groaned as he crashed back onto his couch, knowing that he probably isn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon. Which was something that he couldn't afford to do; he had a big corporate meeting in about four hours.

'_The gods are definitely laughing at me."_

* * *

Rin Maui tried her very best to open his apartment door as slowly and as quietly as possible. Shippo clutched onto her slightly trembling. Rin looked down at her son, "Honey…don't cy. Everything is going to be alright?"

Shippo looked up at his mother still trembling, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. But you have to stay quiet. Okay?"

Shippo nodded as he witnessed his mother quietly tip-toeing to her room.

"Where the hell were you?'

Rin froze when she slowly turned around just to find Naraku sitting on his lazy boy glaring at her. She squeezed Shippo's hands tightly and gulped as Naraku got up and started to advance towards her, "I asked you a question, and I want an answer. Now."

Rin said nothing.

"Did you honestly think that you can get away from me…?"

Rin who just happened to somehow found an unknown confidence in her finally spoke up, "I can't this anymore. I can't take this anymore!"

"Well that's just too bad. You should be grateful that you're with me or else you would have been homeless."

"I can take care of myself!" Rin backed towards her room door, "I don't need any man to help me out anymore. I'm leaving."

"And where are you going to go? Your family? Don't make me laugh."

Rin glared at him, "No."

Naraku took out his pistol that was right next to his lazy boy. He checked to see if they were any bullets in it. There was. He smirked to himself, "Do you know what happens to people who try to get away from me?"  
Rin pushed Shippo's hand behind her, "Naraku. Put the gun down."

"And why should I?!"

"Stop it!" Rin shouted as she lunged at Naraku and tried to take the gun away from him. Naraku freed himself out of Rin's grip, "Move again…" Naraku pointed the gun at Shippo's head, "And he's dead."

Rin froze and continued to stare at the gun that was still pointed at her dear son's head, "P...please don't…"

Naraku smirked, "If you ever disrespect me again, I will kill this worthless half breed. Is that clear?"

Rin stared at Naraku in horror.

"Is that CLEAR?"

Rin solemnly bowed her head and said almost inaudible "Yes…"

"Good." Naraku then laughed again as Bankotsu and Jaken move Shippo aside. Naraku looked at Rin again and laughed, "But then again I can always kill him now."

Shippo tried to run towards the door. Naraku smirked and pointed the gun at Shippo's torso. Rin jumped up, "Naraku…NOOO!!

Rin screamed when a gun shot ranged in the living room and then ran towards Shippo's fallen body. Rin picked him up, crying uncontrollably when she saw the now motionless Shippo's blood slowly trailing from his torso. Naraku laughed even more," The idiot is a half breed, he isn't dead, bitch…"

Rin did not care what Naraku had to say. All that matters is that her son was okay…which he pretty much wasn't. She glared up at Naraku, "You asshole…"

"Me? An asshole? Why, thank you… Bankotsu and Jaken… take that stupid kid and bring him to my room."

Rin glanced at her first ex boyfriend and shook her head. Why was he doing this to her? Was he still mad about ten years ago?

Bankotsu and Jaken nodded and then advanced towards Rin. She held onto her son tightly, "Stay away from him you jerks."

Naralu frowned at her and said in a sadistic tone, "Rin if you don't want your son to really die… I suggest you give him up right now."

Rin started to cry all over again knowing that she had to do this… for one of the best things that ever happen to her, her son. She let Shippo go and handed him to Bankotsu.

Naraku dropped his gun on the floor and followed Jaken and Bankotsu towards the room while Shippo, whom somehow regain his conscious, was struggling to get out of Bankotsu's grasp. He looked at Rin who was for some reason unable to move and said pleadingly, "Mom….h…elp me….please…"

Rin stared into Shippo's pleading eyes and whispered, "It will all be over soon, Shippo. I promise. She began to tremble again as Bankotsu dragged him away. She didn't know why she couldn't save him. Her body refused to move. Her vocal cords refused to make any words.

Naraku stopped and turned to Rin, "Look at you. You are so pathetic that you can't even save your son, you worthless whore…"

Rin looked up at Naraku, "I'm so sorry…"

Naraku smirked, "Well I guess you can say goodbye to you bastard son." And with that he went towards his room and locked his door.

Rin slumped down the wall while she had no choice but to hear Shippo's cries of torture from the room. She burst into tears when she heard a large thump and more of Shippo's shrieking. She stared helplessly at the room door that was constantly banged upon. She took the gun and examined it only to find out that there was only one bullet so even if she killed Naraku, Bankotsu and Jaken would have still killed Shippo and her. She immediately dropped the gun when she heard a crash, then Shippo's strangling cries for help and Naraku's vicious laughter.

The door was like a barrier between Rin and Shippo. One side was Shippo going through the most imaginable pain possible and the other was Rin, mother who thought that there was nothing she can do to save her son. She felt like the worst mother in the universe and she thought that what all the things Naraku called her was right…. _'I am worthless'_

She picked up the gun again and honestly felt an unbearable urge to just put a bullet through her head. Maybe suicide would be the way to end this immense pain that she was going through….

Just maybe…

Oh what the hell was she thinking? Suicide wasn't going to solve anything. Suicide wasn't going to help Shippo out. Rin examined the gun again before throwing it across the room. She burst into tears for the umpteenth time today. Rin remained against the wall for the next ten minutes. The cries and the laughter had died down and finally Naraku, Bankotsu and Jaken came out of the room covered with blood.

"Well, well, well, looks like Rinny has finally given up."

Naraku pulled Rin's head for far back that he if he pulled back a little further, her neck would have snapped. Rin screamed in agony as Naraku slammer her head against the wall. Rin collapsed.

Only a few seconds passed before Rin was able to get back up. her vision was blurred and her head was throbbing with immense pain. Blood from the head wound ran down her face and Rin frantically looked for her son.

Rin glanced at her boyfriend and his henchmen as the dragged the hammered up Shippo out of the room. She stared at her son in horror who was now lying on the floor motionless for one last time before blacking out.

"Shippo…I'm so sorry…"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm dedicating this chapter (again) for everyone who alerted, favorited, read and reviewed this story. I am ecstatic because I actually have 75 reviews!!**

**Thanks for reviewing: Kosuke, Starrlight-Hotaru, Gerigirl, Rocklover, The Only love for Soujiro Seta, kagome7304, HawkAngel XD, Thoughts13, Forme, whitehitsugaya, VcChick, kpsesshylover, and wife of sesshomaru**

**Oh yeah before I forget: Shippo is an inu hanyou not a kitsune-youkai**

**-**

**-**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Rin swore she had died that morning.

But when the bright sun rays forced her eyes to open, Rin knew she was very much alive. In pain…but alive.

She slowly turned her head to the side and squinted as she tried to look around the apartment. All she saw was burry objects and every time she squinted harder, she began to feel dizzy. However she could tell from her limited vision that he apartment was a mess. But that was only because of the incident from hours before. She did not even bother trying to figure out how her room looked; she would probably have collapsed from the sight of so much blood.

There were no memories from earlier before coming to her. It must have been from the injury. Rin had to admit, Naraku slammed her head against the wall pretty hard. She could even see a small dent in it. She looked down to find any other wounds.

From the looks of it, there was nothing else wrong with her. Her clothes were a little bloody but that was from the head injury, but either than that, she was fine. Her head still hurt but it felt much better than earlier and it seemed that the bleeding had stopped. She could have moved but she did not want to. Just in case Naraku, Jaken and Bankotsu were still here.

_Naraku and Jaken and Bankotsu…laughing. Screams everywhere. Gunshots, blood…Shippo…oh right…about him…_

"Shippo…" Rin's eyes widened in horror and she quickly rose to her feet, "Shippo!!"

All of a sudden her vision got worse so she was running around the apartment looking for her son until she bumped into something, more like someone, her eyes widened as she realized who she bumped into, "Sesshomaru?"

"How did his happen?"

Rin shrugged. She did not have the energy to stay anything. All she wanted to so was sleep and find some pain killers; her head was still throbbing. She rubbed her temple, "My head hurts…"

She turned around and stopped breathing at the sight ahead of her.

There laid her son. Unconscious and full of blood. His eyes were closed. He did not look like he was breathing and from the way he was on the floor, he had various fractures. The bullet wound was visible but luckily the blooding had stopped for the time being. Rin could not from where she was if her son was dead or alive. He looked so pale and ghostly. His breathing was so slow that it looked like he wasn't breathing at all.

Rin slid back down the wall and sat there staring blankly at her son. She wanted to cry. She really did, but the shock for seeing her son's body looking so…lifeless. She did not noticed the questions Sesshomaru was asking her, she just stared and cursed herself for being alive.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her. He did not look concern or anything, actually he looked more annoyed, "Come on Rin. Get up."

Rin looked at him with tired eyes and held onto the wall as she tried to start walking. She clenches her sides in pain. She was confused. She did not remember Naraku hitting her in her gut, but then again, she did blackout.

Rin tilted her head in confusion without trying to injure herself, "What are you doing here?"

That was a very good question; a question that Sesshomaru refused to answer. The real reason why Sesshomaru was there was a bit hazy and perhaps a bit suspicious but this was certainly not the time for him to start explaining. Not when his ex girlfriend's son was soaked in dry blood and unconscious.

Rin did not appreciate Sesshomaru ignoring her but she had other things to worry about, "What about Shippo? I can't just leave him there! He's going to die!!!"

"Calm down." Sesshomaru carefully picked the ten year old up, "Rin, get your things, we need to get him to the hospital."

Rin stared at him and become bewildered again. Was that a hint of concern in his voice? Maybe her head injury was more serious then she had anticipated. Sesshomaru never showed care to many people especially people he did not know and who just happened to be hanyous. How did she know? Look at the way he treated his own brother, Inuyasha. If it wasn't for the fact that he was related to him, Sesshomaru might have killed him already.

* * *

Because it was so early in the morning, the hospital for once, was not crowded. Sure there were some gun shot victims and others laying around the emergency room trying to get treated, but compared to other times, it was relatively quiet.

Sesshomaru or Rin did not bother to call 911 because the hospital was only down the street but one could imagine the stares they were getting from other people as the walked to the emergency room. People normally did not carry bloody people around.

As soon as they got there, the nurses immediately motioned Sesshomaru to follow them into the operating room.

"Rin stay here." Sesshomaru said before he followed the nurses. Rin nodded and went to the receptionist table to fill out some papers. Afterwards, she sat down at the waiting area. Her head was still throbbing with pain but she didn't care about that now. All she wanted was to know that Shippo was going to be okay. She had to nearly wait two hours before Sesshomaru finally came back. She did not know if he had good or bad news, his face did not show any emotion. She stared at him in as he sat down next to her, "Sesshomaru, what happen?"

"It doesn't look good…"

"What do you mean it doesn't look good?"

"The doctors said that he had cardiac arrest. He lost a lot if blood and suffering from major head trauma…"

Rin groaned, "Oh my kami…"

Sesshomaru did not anything.

"Anything else?"

"Apparently someone wants to speak to you about what happened."

Rin paled. She knew this was going to happen. She couldn't just tell them that she witnessed her son getting tossed around and did nothing about it. She would go to jail and if she even mentioned Naraku's name she was going to pay the price.

"She's from the child protection service…" Sesshomaru said, "Just tell her what happened."

Rin started to panic, "They're going to take my baby away from me…"

"Not if you tell them the truth, Rin. You cannot get out of this. I'll be waiting in the car."

"Okay."

"Sesshomaru got up and walked out the hospital. Soon afterwards as a woman walked up to Rin, "Are you Rin Maui?"

Rin looked up at her and shifted nervously in her seat, "Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Johnson; I just have to ask you a few questions concerning your son, Shippo."

"Rin sighed, "Okay."

"Miss Maui?"

Rin looked up at the doctor. She just finished her horrid talk with the social worker and for once she told the entire truth. Not that the truth mattered, as soon as Naraku found out what she had done, she and Shippo would probably be dead, "Yes, that's me."

"Oh, there you are. Hello I'm Doctor Lewis. I'm the doctor that was operating on your son…"

"Yes, Shippo, what about him?"

"Well, miss, he is in critical condition and recently just slip into a coma…"

Rin paled and then started to cry, "Oh my kami…"

"He has gone through three concussions so far… and he has some fractured bones. We also need to give him a blood transfusion; he lost a lot of blood."

Rin stared at Dr. Lewis in disbelief. Dr, Lewis looked down at papers, "Well, the good news is that the social worker didn't suspect that you were the cause of this…" He looked at some other papers, "Oh yes, you might want to go to the police station and tell them about this so they can do an investigation."

Like she was going to do that. Naraku would sure come after her for sure, but the doctor did not need to know that. Rin smiled and lied, "Yes, of course."

"Your son will be in intensive care…"

"When do you think he will be conscious again?"

"I don't know, miss, I don't know."

Sesshomaru came back in the hospital an half an hour later, "I'm sorry I took so long…some valet people were giving me a hard time."

Rin forced a smile, "That's okay, can we go now?"

Sesshomaru looked at her concerned, "Yeah, how is your head?"

"My head is fine."

"What about Shippo?"

"Rin was about to cry again, "He's under a coma and suffered some head and bone injuries…"

"Damn, alright we have to go, it's getting late."

Sesshomaru quickly glanced at Rin, who was staring out the window. He didn't know what to do with her. He can't bring her back to her house because the police was probably there. He wouldn't mind bringing her to his place but she'll throw a fit.

Normally he would just apologize and try to sympathize with her, but there was one thing Rin hated and it was pity. And he really wasn't in the mood to start a fight with her right now.

Yeah, he knew something was up when Rin suddenly came to his house, but this was definitely not what he was expecting, _'At least the kid isn't dead' _

"So that is why you came to my house…" Sesshomaru said after fifteen minutes of silence.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You damn well know what I'm talking about Rin."

"Okay fine, you caught me…"

"Why the hell you didn't tell me this before… then none of this shit would've happened?"

Rin rolled her eyes, "Oh wow, what was I going to tell you, 'Help me Sesshomaru, my boyfriend is abusing me and my son'. Yeah right."

"And that's why you're in this mess right now."

"Are you implying that this is entirely my fault?"

"No… I'm saying that if you opened your mouth and told someone about what Naraku was doing to you, your son would be conscious now and not in critical condition."

"Yeah right…" Rin frowned again and looked around, "Where are we going? My apartment is on the other side of the town."

Sesshomaru gulped knowing that Rin was going to explode on him, "We can't go there."

Rin shifted in her seat and raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he made another turn, "Look Rin, you can't go back to your place because it's a crime scene."

"I don't care… take me home."

"Rin, you don't understand…"

"I said take me home!"

"Damn, I get the point. You don't have to be bitchy about it!"

"Well, your son is dying. So fuck off!" Rin paled after just realizing what she said, _'Shit.'_

The next thing she knew the car swerved towards the left and suddenly stopped. Sesshomaru gripped the steering wheel tighter and gradually turned to Rin, "What did you say?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru then at her lap, "Nothing…just drive."

Sesshomaru continued to stare and her. Rin growled, "I said drive."

Sesshomaru muttered something inaudible and turned the car on, "I don't know what wrong with you, but it's getting annoying, and I'm not taking you back to your apartment…"

"Oh, yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!! I want to go home!"

"Well you can't."

Rin slammed her fist against the top of the glove compartment in frustration, "Fuck you Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Love to, but I'm driving."

Rin rolled her eyes in disgust, '_Typical Sesshomaru'; _she glared at him, "You're an asshole"

"Why thank you, Rin."

Rin mumbled something underneath her breath and crossed her arms, "It wasn't a compliment, and anyway, where are we going?"

"My house of course."

Rin glared at Sesshomaru, "You can just take me to my parent's house, you know?"

Sesshomaru looked at her confused, "Don't they hate you?"

"Yes…but…"

Sesshomaru rubbed her hand lightly, "Don't worry Rin, your son's going to be find. I promise…"

Rin lightly tugged her hand away as her head leaned against the cold car window, "Do not make promises, they always get broken…"

"Rin…"

"Don't talk, just drive…"

Sesshomaru frowned and there was once again silence until Rin spoke up again, "You're right, this is my entire fault."

"I didn't say…"

"Don't Sesshomaru. My son is under a coma, you know why?"

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, he hated when she does this, "Why?"

"Because of me! I did that to him not Naraku!" Rin burst into tears again. Sesshomaru sighed and tried, in vain, to give her solace, "Rin it wasn't you fault…"

Rin glared at Sesshomaru as she stared outside again, "Yes it was. Sesshomaru, and you know it…I let that bastard abused Shippo for years and I couldn't even stop it. Now look what happen, Shippo might not even make it."

"Then why didn't you leave him before?"

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru sadly, "Because I loved him."

Sesshomaru sighed, "It's not your fault. It's his."

"Okay, here's the deal", Sesshomaru said as he hanged up his coat on the coat rack, "We have to get some sleep and then tomorrow we'll go back to the hospital to check out Shippo's condition."

Rin slowly came the apartment and stared at him worriedly, "What about the police? I have to…"

"We'll deal with them tomorrow too. It's too late."

"But what about…"

"Rin… trust me we'll sort all of this out tomorrow."

Rin frowned as she threw her coat on the couch, "I want to sort this out tonight! My baby is in the hospital!"

Sesshomaru yawned, _'She is really starting to get on my nerves',_ "Look, Rin, we can't."

"Inconsiderate asshole…" Rin muttered when she threw her bag on the table along with her coat while she yawned, and pointed at a couch, "I'm sleeping there."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Trust me that couch isn't very comfortable."

"Thank you for caring." Rin said sarcastically as she sat down on the couch.

Sesshomaru frowned, "I do have a spare room…"

Rin quickly glanced at Sesshomaru, "The couch is fine and I am fine. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure you don't want any covers or anything?"

"I said I was fine!"

Sesshomaru was taken back by Rin's response and growled, "I was just asking you a question."

"Well I gave you an answer didn't I?"

Sesshomaru groaned lowly in frustration, "Why are you so stubborn?'

"Stubborn? Me stubborn? You should not be talking!"

"Whatever Rin, I'm not in the mood to fight with you. Goodnight."

And with that Sesshomaru turned off the lights and went to bed.

**Okay, I am not even going to lie to you. This was the most horrible chapter I think I have ever written…since ever. Go right ahead, tell me how much this chapter sucks. Ugh, I even tried revising this and it still came out bad. But hey, don't mind my negativity, it's your opinion that counts, not my pessimistic one. Promise the that next chapter will be much, much better,**


	10. Chapter 8

**AN: I would have updated sooner but I was suffering from the infamous writer's blockitis (is that even a word?) so I couldn't do anything.**

**Thank you again for reviewing: A.neverending.dream, VcChick, BlueMouse, Kosuke, RockerLover, Sesshylover07, lady-bribri. Whitehitsugaya, HawkAngel XD, Thoughts 13, The only Love for Soujiro Seta, wife of sesshomaru, kagome7304, Forme, kosesshylover.**

**And thank you for everyone who read.**

**Oh yea, my grammar is so pathetic my seven year old sister has better grammar than I.**

-

-

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Kanna and Kagura, Rin's best friends since middle school, both slammed the bags on their lunch tables. Kanna looked at Rin disgustingly, "Do not tell me you are still going out with that gothic guy?"_

_Rin looked at Kanna and Kagura and frowned, "Yea I do."_

_Kanna and Kagura let out a snort and rolled their eyes. Kanna sat down next to Rin and sighed, "You have to break up with him, Rin."_

_Kagura nodded, "Your reputation is at stake."_

_Rin agreed with Kanna and Kagura, "Yeah, I know. My reputation is at stake."_

"_Do not worry about it Rin. I'm sure there are plenty of hot guys in Malibu…."_

"_Oh yea the ones with the hot toned surfer bodies." Kagura added in. Rin smiled at them, "You're right, I can always find some other guy to date in college."_

"_Do you love him?" Kanna asked. Rin didn't pay attention to them because she was daydreaming. Kanna waved her hand in front of Rin, "Hellloooo, Rin?"_

"_Hunh?" Rin blushed when she finally came back to reality. Kagura and Knna both rolled theie eyes. "Do you love him?" Kanna asked again._

'_Yes' Rin smirked back at them, "Of course not… I just think he is cute, but I don't love him or anything."_

_Kanna and Kagura sighed in relief. Kanna put her hand on Rin's shoulder and smiled, "Thank Kami for that Rin…"_

"_Yea," Kagura added as she sipped on some more soda, "I actually thought you did…"_

"_You guys seriously think I would fall in love with an unpopular kid? Who is a demon?"_

_Kanna and Kagura laughed. Rin laughed along but she knew inside that she was just lying to herself…as usual._

Rin played back that flashback for some time after staring at the ceiling for about two hours. Her friends didn't understand Sesshomaru so they thought he was taboo. And to them is taboo to Rin. _Ugh… I'm so tired_' she thought. Damn she was tired, but she couldn't go back to sleep. She tried that counting sheep idea, but that didn't work. Her body was telling her to fall asleep but her mind was saying the opposite. She continued to stare at the ceiling, 'What the hell am I doing here?' She thought. Yeah she knew she was in trouble and so was Shippo and if Naraku finds out where they were, they were going to be in even more trouble. But she couldn't see herself leaving. Why? She didn't know. She was pretty shocked that Sesshomaru actually let her stay over the night. Rin sighed while she tried to, once again, fall asleep.

Moments later, she woke up from her 'nap' when Sesshomaru left his room for the kitchen and started digging in the fridge. Rin smiled at him, "Can't sleep?"

Sesshomaru smirked back at her, "Not really. I am kind of hungry."

Rin smiled sleepily as she raised her sheets, "Me neither."

"Do you want anything?"

"Can you get me some Advil? My head is killing me."

"Sure."

Rin found herself staring at him intently as he dug through the cabinets. She felt her face getting hotter as she continued to stare at him, '_Kami, he is so hot_ ._Much hotter than Naraku…'_ Rin shook her head wildly, '_Stop it Rin. Bad thoughts…bad thoughts_'

Sesshomaru looked at her confused and raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

Rin blushed, "Y…yes I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Sesshomaru gave her the two Motrin and a glass of water, "I don't have any Advil, but I'm sure these will do the trick."

Rin smiled at him and took the pills and water, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded as he sat on one of the couches. They stayed silent for about five minutes. Rin sat up the couch, "Sesshomaru…"

"Hmmm?"

"Look I am sorry about the way I have been acting to you…"

"Rin, your son is dieing. I would be shocked if you didn't act that way."

Rin shook her head, "No I'm sorry for the way I treated you in high school."

Sesshomaru frowned at her. He really didn't want to talk about what happened in high school right about now, "Rin…not now."

"Yes, now. I am sorry for acting like a total complete bitch."

_Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and poked him on the shoulder, rudely, "We need to talk…"_

_Sesshomaru stared at her confused and tried to hug her but she pushed him away. She started sobbing again, "Do __not__ touch me, Sesshomaru."_

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_This…us…it's not going to work out."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_My status I diminishing and my friends are going against me!"_

"_Who gives a shit about what they think?!"_

"_I do, Sesshomaru, I do. My parents won't even talk to you because you are a demon and then there are my friends…"_

"_You have got to be fucking kidding me…"_

"_Look we are even going to different colleges. Do you really expect us to continue this relationship?'_

"_In matter of fact…yes!"_

"_Well that's too bad."_

"_Rin, don't leave…I love you…"_

"_But I don't…."_

"_Rin, please…"_

"_It's over Sesshomaru…get over it"_

Rin started to tear up, "I was such an ass…"

"Things happen. If you don't mind can we change the subject?"

"Sesshomaru, but-"

Sesshomaru stood up abruptly, "Rin, I said I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin before going into his room, "Don't sleep late. We have to go to the police station early tomorrow before I go to work."

Rin winced when Sesshomaru slammed his room door rather hard. Naraku was right, for once. Everything wrong that happened in her life was her fault. If she didn't put her reputation first, she still would have been with Sesshomaru and none of the bad things she went through for the last ten years would happen.

'_Actually_', she thought before falling asleep, '_If_ _I didn't meet Naraku I wouldn't be in this mess at all.'_

* * *

Naraku rang the bell for the fourth time to get the receptionist who was talking on the phone's attention. Bankotsu and Jaken stood in the waiting rea like they were cool. The receptionist looked up at Naraku annoyed from his excessive ringing the bell, "Hello sir. Can I help you?"

Naraku leaned onto the table and smirked, "Actually you can…I am here to see, Shippo…"

The receptionist looked at Naraku, "I am sorry sir, but you cannot go into the trauma room unless you are the child's legal guardian."

"Well, actually I am… he's my son."

"Of course… wait in the wafting area. Some one will assist you."

Naraku smirked at her again, "Thank you _so_ much."

* * *

"So he is alive…" noted Bankotsu as he walked into Shippo's room, "I thought he would be dead by now."

Jaken nodded in agreement. Naraku smirked at Shippo, "So I guess half breeds really do have some advantages…"

"Yeah boss, a human could not survive an attack like that."

"It's a pity…I actually wanted to go to that brat's funeral…"

"Where is Rin?"

"I don't know boss. She isn't at your apartment."

"No shit."

"I thought she-"

Jaken was cut off when a nurse came in. She looked at the three men suspiciously. She walked towards Shippo's heart monitor and inspected it while she wrote some things on her note pad. She turned to Naraku, Bankotsu and Jaken, "And you are?"

"I'm Naraku Uzimaki and this is my son…"

* * *

**So of course I hope that this chapter makes up for the last one which I admit is not the greatest (even though I wrote this two in the morning so I may not be the best) Think of this as a filler/ chapter. And yes I am back to my short chapter writing again. Oh yea don't worry Sesshy is going to find out that Shippo's is his son very very soon.**

**Always remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reviewing: kpsesshylover, whitehitsugaya, kagome7304, wife of sesshomaru, HawkAngel XD, RockerLover, AmethystSight, VcChick, ****The only Love for Soujiro Seta**

**I can't believe I have 100 reviews!! Yippee!!**

**I just realized that this is the quickest update I have ever done; someone pinched me. Just kidding…**

-

-

**CHAPTER NINE**

Next day:

The doctor scanned Shippo's files briefly before returning to Naraku, "He has lost his voice, but its only temporality. Your son should get it back by next week."

"That is fine." Naraku smirked as one of Shippo's nurses wheeled the little boy in. The nurse looked at Naraku, "Mr. Uzimaki?"

Naraku turned to the nurse and smiled, "Yes?"

The nurse handed him a release sheet, "Your son is ready to be released. There are a couple precautions you have to consider since he was badly injured."

"Would you like me to inform the boy's mother about this…since she was the one who checked him in?"

Naraku took the paper away from the nurse and smirked, "Oh no. I don't want to put you through any trouble. I will tell her myself."

Then nurse nodded and left. Bankotsu wheeled the sleeping Shippo out of the hospital with Naraku and Jaken following behind.

"Boss do you understand how much trouble we can get for kidnapping?"

"Have no fear Jaken; I will make sure that Rin confesses that I am his father…" He smirked at Shippo, "This is too easy."

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru waited in the waiting area since six o'clock in the morning so they can see Shippo. Rin stood up after waiting five hours for some service.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked without looking up from his paper. Rin took off coat and sighed, "I just want to check something out…"

Sesshomaru shrugged and Rin walked to one of the nurses.

"Oh hi, I'm Nurse Kelly."

"Yes. Do you know where my son, Shippo is at?"

The nurse looked at her schedule and gulped, "Um, He was checked out about an hour ago…"

"What?!"

"Mam, his father took him. He was ready to be taken home. I would think that he would have called you…"

Rin paled. The nurse looked at her writing pad, "Oh yes, his name was Naraku Uzimaki."

Rin backed away from the desk petrified, '_No he couldn't…_'

"Are you okay miss?"

Rin looked at her blankly, nodded then walked away very slowly. The nurse looked at Rin confused than walked away.

By the time Rin reached the wainting room, it looked like she was going to have a seizure or a heart attack in any moment. Sessomaru grabbed her and made her sit down, "Okay, Rin calm the hell down."

"I am calm!!"

"If you were calm then I wouldn't have to tell you to calm down!" Sesshomaru said, well more like yelled. The nurses glared at him. Rin started to cry, "That bastard took my son!"

"Rin, you'll get your son back, I promise."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, "That bastard…"

Okay…Where does he live?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know!?"

"I said I don't know?!"

"Why the hell are you not telling me anything?!"

"Look sir, I see that are having some issues, but my dog cannot stand the noise." The man said while rubbing his whining dog's ear. Sesshomaru gave the man the scariest death glare he can muster and snarled, "Fuck off!"

"Who did this to you?"

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_' Rin looked at him dumbly, "What are you talking about?"

"What happened in your apartment?"

"How do you know it's my apartment?"

"That's not the point Rin. What happened?"

"I don't remember!" Rin yelled again resulting in a couple of patients staring her way.

"Do not lie to me." He said glaring at her. She tried, in vain, to get away from him. He was frustrated with her and she wanted to stay that way. Then he can forgot about his question and leave her alone. She wasn't going to tell Sesshomaru about Naraku any time soon, hell, she hoped she would never tell him. See, Sesshomaru has a little history of taking some rather… abusive news not really well. Rin sighed. This was exactly the reason why she never tells Sesshomaru anything; he would overact and start threatening to kill everyone well mainly Naraku still… She knew all too well what happens when demons get mad.

They stayed quiet for a couple of moments.

"I'm waiting…"

Rin gave in, "It was my fault." Sesshomaru looked at her confused. Rin's looked at her lap solemnly, "I let him, my boyfriend, hurt Shippo…"

"So you let him beat up your own son?"

"Like there was anything else I could do!"

"You have to be kidding me…" Sesshomaru continue to glare at her. Rin started to cry again, "He was going to kill both of us."

"Why did you go back?" Rin but her lip and started to tremble furiously. Sesshomaru looked at her with sympathy even though he wasn't in the greatest of all moods, "Rin what the hell is going on?!"

The old man with the dog glared at Rin and Sesshomaru again, clearly disturbed by their talking. He poked Sesshomaru on his shoulder. When Sesshomaru slowly turned at darkly scowled at him, he paled. Soon after he regained his confidence, "Excuse me can you lower your voice? My dog can not stand the noise."

"Fuck you and your dog!" Sesshomaru snapped causing the man to mutter something under his break and turned away. Rin rolled her eyes and put on her coat, "I'm going to the car."

Sesshomaru pulled her back, not harshly though, he didn't want to cause any more drama then he already caused. He continued to glare at her, "You still didn't answer my question…Who the hell did this?!"

Then the waterworks began. Sesshomaru leaned back in frustration and lowly growled, '_This is going to take a while'_ He always hated when she cry. Mumbling incoherent things while she was crying, Sesshomaru held her in her arms. All of other people in the waiting room looked at them and starting whispering amongst each other, but the majority stopped once Sesshomaru glared at them rather ruthlessly.

Sesshomaru sighed deeply when he realized that Rin wasn't going to tell him anything.

"Here," Sesshomaru took his keys out of his pocket and handed it to Rin, "Go back into the car, I'll ask someone about it okay?"

Rin nodded monotonously and Sesshomaru helped her put her coat on.

* * *

"And you are?" The receptionist asked.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"And?"

"Who took out Shippo this morning?"

The receptionist looked at the files, "His father… Naraku Uzimaki."

"I am with the boy's mother and she is not happy that he left with that man…"

The receptionist looked at Sesshomaru bored then returned back to her computer, "I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru growled, "Look Lady, her son was kidnapping by some idiot and all you're going to say is 'I'm sorry'?!"

The receptionist rolled her eyes, "There is nothing I can do about it… the man said he was his father, so I let him take the boy…" The receptionist shrugged at him and returned back to her work muttering something about rude idiots.

"He was a legal guardian…" The receptionist stared to the computer screen. She started typing furiously and stares at the computer screen baffled, "Okay, this is bad…"

Sesshomaru looked at the receptionist, "What's bad?

"Naraku Uzimaki is not listed as Shippo's father…"

"Isn't that wonderful…" Sesshomaru said sarcastically. The receptionist looked at Sesshomaru amusingly, "It says you are."

"I don't think I heard you properly, what?"

"You are the father of this kid."

"Look lady this must be a mistake I do not have any kids."

The receptionist looked at Sesshomaru and smirked as she printed out Shippo's birth certificate, "According to his birth certificate, _you_ are his father."

"No, I am not!"

"Yes you are," She gave him the birth certificate and pointed to his name, "Sesshomaru Takahashi is your name right?"

Sesshomaru snatched the birth certificate and paled when she saw right where the receptionist had pointed out, his name, Sesshomaru Takahashi.

'_Shit…_' Shock was the only expression present on Sesshomaru Takahashi's face, 'This is just terrific…'

Oh yes… Rin definitely has some serious explaining to do…

Come to think of it…he really shouldn't be surprised, Shippo did kind of look like him and he was a hanyou…But still, he certainly was not expecting this. This new information does explain a lot of things…

But she failed to mention to him about this…

He stared at the receptionist and muttered under his breath, "Fuck…"

The receptionist glanced at him and chuckled mockingly at Sesshomaru's facial expression, "I bet you weren't expecting this. Hunh?"

* * *

Rin was changing radio stations when she noticed Sesshomaru walking to the car, looking a bit edgy. When he got into car and put on his seat belt. Rin looked at him expectantly, "What did they say?"

Sesshomaru ignored her as he put the key in the ignition and just sat there staring through the windshield. After a couple of minutes, Rin looked at him confused, "Why aren't we moving? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Sesshomaru replied in an aggravated tone. He stiffened his grip on the steering wheel while glaring at Rin. Rin stared to him puzzled, '_What the hell is wrong with him?'_ He slightly snarled when he turned the car on, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Rin shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She didn't like the look he was giving her, "Tell you what?"

Sesshomaru looked at her incredulously. _'She can't be serious'_ He held onto the steering wheel so hard that it almost started to bend. Rin gulped. He sighed and stared at Rin who was still confused about what is going on. She tried to take hand, but he quickly took it away lowly growling, "That Shippo is my son…"

* * *

**A pissed off inuyoukai and his stubborn depressed abused ex girlfriend. Hooking them back up is going to take waaay longer than I thought. Seems like Naraku is going at it again eh? **

**And Rin isn't really helping out either…But have no fear; Naraku is going to suffer for what he has done. Yes I know, damn these cliffhangers. Ah well. I'm really trying to not make Sesshy so OOC but I don't know if it is going to work. Tell me if I should stop trying. Please review! (Yes I know this may not be the best….I guess.)**


	12. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reviewing: whitehitsugaya, kagome7304, wife of sesshomaru, kpsesshylover, The Only love for Soujiro Seta, Hawk Angel XD**

**-**

**-**

**CHAPTER TEN**

'_But…how?_' Rin pondered.

Sesshomaru was still glaring at her and he didn't look very happy. Rin looked at him nervously but she couldn't make any words come out of her mouth.

"I'm waiting." Sesshomaru said bitterly.

Rin gulped, "How…did you know?"

"It's called a birth certificate. Rin, answer my question…"

"I don't know…."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically. He turned off the car and put his keys in his pocket, "Then we're not leaving."

Rin paled again. She shifted in her seat, "Because I didn't know…"

"What do you mean you didn't know?"

She concluded that she had to tell him the truth. There was no point of lying; Sesshomaru was going to find out anyway. She bit her bottom lip nervously, "I highschool, I…"

"I what?"

"I slept with someone…" She muttered as lowly as possibly but unfortunately Sesshomaru was a demon. He heard what she said and when Rin looked up and gulp in fear. To say that Sesshomaru was mad was an understatement. Trying to control his anger, Sesshomaru sighed, "Who is this someone…"

"Bankotsu…"She whispered. Sesshomaru gripped the steering wheel so hard that it snapped on one side. Sesshomaru stared at her harshly; the look in his eyes was deadly.

She cheated on him with Bankotsu… the guy he hated more than anything…

The man who made his life in high school a living hell…

The man who, if he ever had the chance, Sesshomaru would rip his body apart

…and Rin slept with him.

Rin was seriously considering getting out of this car now and fast.

After a couple of minutes of intense silence Sesshomaru glared at her, "Why?"

"I don't know."

Sesshomaru growled in frustration, "It seems that you never know why anything happens!"

"Everyone was pressuring to break up with you and get back with Bankotsu…"

Sesshomaru glared at her, "So you slept with him??"

"It was a night stand…it didn't mean anything."

"It would have been nice if you told me that before…"

"Why so you could get mad at me and Bankotsu?"

"Why the hell did you sleep with him Rin?!"

"Because everyone didn't want us to last! My parents hated you! My friends hated you! What did you would happen!"

"Once again…it would have been nice if you had brought that to my attention ten years ago!"

"Like that would have changed anything…" Rin muttered loudly. Sesshomaru frowned at her. He really wanted her to explain more but he would deal that later. Rin wasn't going to say anything else and he knew it. Sesshomaru decided to change the subject and glanced at Rin, "Who is the Naraku guy?"

"He's my boyfriend….the promised that he would take care of me and Shippo…" Then she started trembling with fear, "It was good you know the relationship until he started to beat Shippo and me…"

After a couple of minutes of silence Sesshomaru spoke up, trying to stay under control, "Why didn't you just leave?!"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru sadly, "Because I love him…"

Sesshomaru turned on the car again and growled, "No you don't…it's because you're afraid of him." Rin was on the verge of crying until Sesshomaru glared at her, "And for that, I am going to kill him…"

* * *

**Well that didn't end well…**

**Rin told him everything, well almost, and as you can see, Sesshomaru is mad as hell. But hey the good news is that Sesshy wants to kill Naraku YEY!! The chance of them being together doesn't look too good right about now. I know this chapter was really short but I only wanted it be focused on Sesshy and Rin and it's probably crap but Ah well. Please review!!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reviewing: whitehitsugaya, RockerLover, HawkAngel XD, wife of sesshomaru, Hinata-chan, kagome7304, VcChick, kpsesshylover and The Only Love for Soujiro Seta, Kosuke, noodle09.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Inuyasha or its characters**

-

-

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Bankotsu! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Naraku after Bankotsu and Jaken almost dropped the sleeping Shippo. Naraku made sure that no one would be suspicious of why he was attempting to push a ten year old through the back window of a truck. He took out a cigarette and looked around for any spectators. Bankotsu and Jaken tried their very best to pick up Shippo from his wheelchair until Bankotsu accidentally hit Shippo's head. Bankotsu frantically pulled Shippo's head back to check if they were any bruises. Jaken picked up Shippo and put him in the trunk, "Can't you be careful?! You idiot!"

"It was an accident!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up! I have some things to take care and the more time we take doing this the less time you will have to live. Got it?"

Jaken and Bankotsu nodded as they followed Naraku into the truck. Naraku glared at them and turned on the truck. Jaken and Bankotsu looked at him confused, "Where are you going?"

"This brat is going to belong to me. I have to go to Rin's parent's house first."

"What why?"

"Her mother, Namiko Maui…"

"What about her?"

"Well we need at least one person from Rin's family to know that Shippo is now in my possession."

"Wait…you want to keep him?"

"Why not? Do you know how money I can get for taking Shippo in?"

"Oh right…"

* * *

About a half an hour later, Naraku pulled up to the Maui's residence. He put a tie on and got the adoption papers. After telling Jaken and Bankotsu to watch Shippo who was sleeping, he walked towards the house and rang the doorbell. After a couple women a woman about fifty years old opened the door. She glared at Naraku as he wiped her hands on her apron, "Who the hell are you?"

Nraku cleared his throat and straightened his tie, "Hello my name is Naraku Uzimaki. Are you Namiko Maui?"

Namiko looked at Naraku confused, "Yes I am. What do you want?"

"I am here to inform you that your daughter, Rin, has given up her son, Shippo."

"And I care why?"

Naraku cleared his throat, "I need to find someone who can take care of him."

Namiko snorted and glared at Naraku again, "Well it's not going to be me. It's that slut's fault that she even got pregnant…by a demon." She leaned on her door and frowned, "And there is no way I am taking care of some half breed just because Rin can't do it herself."

"But she is your daughter."

"Not anymore. I don't breed whores."

Naraku smirked at handed her some papers. Namiko looked at him confused. Naraku took out a pen and smirked, "Very well…then Shippo will be in my care. Do you mind?"

"I can careless where that half breed lives…I won't mind if he is dead either."

"Then it's final. You have to sign a couple of papers…" Naraku handed her the papers. Namiko pushed the papers away and frowned, "Why me? He isn't mine."

"Mrs. Maui please…"

"It's Miss Maui you bastard. I am divorced."

Naraku nodded in reassurance and sighed, "I'm sorry, Miss Maui. Can you please sign these?"

Namiko looked at Naraku and took the papers away from him, "I'll be back."

"Of course…"

* * *

Bankotsu and Jaken sat in the truck doing nothing but watching Shipp and making sure that he did not wake up. Bankotsu sighed, "I'm actually kind of starting to resent the fact that I even joined Naraku…"  
Jaken stared at Bankotsu in shock, "What why?

"It doesn't matter anymore…" Bankotsu paled, "Look we can't get caught."

"What the hell is wrong with you we got Naraku on our side remember?"

"Wait so who is the brat's father."

"I really have a bad feeling about this…this is crazy. I thought we were finished after we beat up Shippo. But this is out of control."

"He's taking him as his son Bankotsu."

"That's not the point…" Bankotsu frowned, "You see, Rin had this boyfriend…a demon one. I don't know if they were in love with each other or not…"

Jaken glanced at Banotsu confused, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well they broke up because of Rin's two best friends, Kanna and Kagura. And trust me…it wasn't pretty…"

"I don't get it."

"Kagura wanted to break the two up because she wanted him…"

"Who's him?"

"Sesshomaru…" Bankotsu instantly paled when he said his name. He shifted in his seat and eyed Shippo, "He is his father."

"Does Naraku know this?

"Nope."

"I don't get why you are telling me this…"

"Sesshomaru hated my guts. And I think he still does…"

"So?"

"So? So?! If he finds out that Shippo's his son and finds out that I had something to do with his kidnapping…I'm a dead man."

"What did you do to him?"  
"I…" Bankotsu hesitated for a moment and sighed, "Rin cheated on him with me."

* * *

**This chapter was maybe slow and possibly boring and confusing…but it's leading to a very eventful chapter but I just needed to add something before it.**

**So I was thinking about using the beta program but me being slow do not know how to ask someone to beta any of my stories because some of them need some editing. If anyone just happens to know anything about it, please, I beg of you, just tell me.**

**And always: REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reviewing: wife of sesshomaru, lit-sweet-angel, noodle09, The Only love for Soujiro Seta, HawkAngel XD, Kosuke, Hinata-chan, whitehitsugaya, kagome7304**

-

-

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

It was about a half an hour later, when Namiko Maui finally came out of her house. She glared at Naraku, who was standing in front of her door patiently, and shoved the papers in his face. "Here. I signed your damn papers."

Naraku nodded and put the papers in his briefcase, "Thank you so much for your cooperation, Miss Maui. I will personally make sure that your grandson will be in the best care."

Namiko glared at him again, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…just get the hell off my property and don't come back." And with that she slammed her door in Naraku's face.

Naraku straightened up his tie and smirked while walking back to his truck, "Now….the fun begins."

* * *

The drive back to Sesshomaru's house was a quiet one. After driving for about two hours, Rin was starting to get drowsy but she could not sleep. She stared at Sesshomaru, who had an undying scowl on his face, for a good half an hour. Occasionally he would squeeze the steering wheel in rage but made sure that he kept his attention to the road.

"What?" He asked harshly. Rin apologized quietly and gazed out the window again, "Sorry…"

She broke his heart, she knew that. She also knew that he would probably hate her forever but she was not angry about that. She was with Naraku and she was going to stay with him forever. Rin kind of smiled to herself but instantly frowned about the past events.

She had to admit, Sesshomaru's reaction was a little on the weird side. She expected he to throw a fit of rage and threatened to kill everyone that looks his way…

But no… he just threatened to kill Naraku. And it wasn't a thought or a bluff. It was a promise. A promise Rin did not want to be fulfilled.

She loved Naraku too much; she convinced herself, even after all the things he had done to her. She would make sure that Sesshomaru does not even lay a finger on him even if that means…

"Rin…" Sesshomaru started. Rin looked at him quizzically.

"Is there anything else you have to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You damn well know what I mean." Sesshomaru snapped. Rin shuddered. She tried to move as close to the car door as possible, "No…"

Sesshomaru muttered something under his breath and went back to driving. Rin slightly leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to regain a most needed sleep.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Bankotsu asked while Naraku was getting in the truck. Naraku smirked at him, "Shippo's finally mine…"

It would be another five hours before Shippo woke up again. He nearly had a heat attack when he realized he was in the same car as Bankotsu, Jaken and Naraku.

"Where's my mommy?! I want my mommy!!"

"Shut the hell up!" Bankotsu screamed. Shippo shut up and continued to glare at the three men trying to find a way to get out of the truck. Naraku turned to Shippo and smirked, "Your mother is dead… and now I am your legal guardian."

Shippo stared at Naraku in horror before once again passing out.

As soon as Naraku left, Namiko Maui flopped down on her couch and started to cry. Her husband looked at her sympathetically, "What happened?"

Namiko looked up at husband and wiped away her tears, "Rin's half breed idiot…"

"What about him?"

Namiko burst out crying again, cradling her head in her hands. Mr. Maui tried to give his wife solace as she wailed, "I'm such a terrible person. I should have taken him in even if his was a hanyou…"

"Namiko, you even said it yourself that hayous are a waste of life. You don't want to dishonor the family like Rin did. Right?"

"That man who took him…was Naraku Uzimaki. He said he wanted to care of him. I don't know why…nor do I care. Remember him?"

Mr. Maui smirked evilly, "Yes, in matter of fact, I do…"

* * *

Naraku had a puzzled look on his face when he saw his mistress, Kagura, standing in front of his other house. He lowly growled and motioned Jaken and Bakotsu to stay in the car and keep Shippo quiet.

Kagura frowned as soon as she saw Naraku get out of the car, "And where the hell were you?!"

Naraku half heartedly smiled and tried, in vain, to give Kagura a hug. Kagura pushed him away, "Don't touch me!"

"My love, why are you so mad?"

"I am not your love… anymore!" Kagura glared at Naraku who was beyond confused, "Since when do you have another girlfriend?"

Naraku smirked at her reassuringly and cupped her face with his hands, "Kagura…do not worry about her. I will depose of her very soon."

Kagura crossed her arms and continued to glare at him, "Oh really and how will you do that Naraku?"

"My love, I have my ways. Just stick to the plan."

"Plan?! What plan?! You didn't tell me about any plan?!"

"Can you lower you voice?!"

Kagura hit Naraku softly and whispered mockingly, "Okay…what plan?"

"I'll tell you later…but now I have some business to finish and I need your help."

"Since when do you want any help from anyone? I thought you were the almighty Naraku?"

Naraku growled at Kagura and grabbed her, "Kagura, can you shut the fuck up once and listen?!"

Kagura snatched her arm from Naraku's grasp, "What do you want?"

"How well do you know Rin Maui?"

* * *

Jaken and Bankotsu were bored out of their minds as Naraku was speaking to Kagura. Banktsu was contemplating whether he should just leave and not get killed or to stay. He decided to stay because if Naraku finds out that he mutinied he would kill him, but if Sesshomaru finds out that he was apart of his son's abduction, he would die too. Either way he was going to die. He sighed, '_This is going to be a long day…_'

Shippo was still unconscious but Jaken thought that he was just sleeping because he would shudder once in a while. Jaken looked at Shippo then at Bankotsu, "I don't understand why we are kidnapping him."

Bankotsu yawned in boredom, "He has a reason…even though it isn't going to work but ah well."

"Since it appears that you happened to know everything….tell me what the hell is going on and why does Naraku want Shippo?" Jaken asked. Bankotsu sighed and debated whether or not he should tell Jaken the whole story. He leaned back in his chair, "You promise that you will not tell anyone."

"Yeah."

"Okay, Rin used to go out with this guy, Sesshomaru Takahashi, whose brother was Inuyasha Takahashi..."

"So?"

"Now, Inuyasha somehow was able to get all of the Shikon jewel shards, so he can turn demon, but he was mysteriously disappeared and was never seen again. That was about twelve years ago…"

"I don't get it…"

"His girlfriend at the time, Kikyou, who was some unknown powerful miko, took the jewel shards and did something with them before she too vanished out of no where…I do not know, but somehow Sesshomaru got hold of two of them…So he gave one of the jewel shards to Rin as a birthday present. Naraku found out and that's why he started to go out with her…"

"What the hell does this have to do with Shippo?"

"The reason why he wants Shippo is not because he wants to be his father. No, he hates that kid but Shippo is the most precious thing in Rin's life…"

"So what?"

"Naraku wants the jewel from Rin and because since the chances of her giving it to him is slim…he is using Shippo as bait…"

* * *

"_Mom…I am pregnant…"_

_Namiko looked at Rin and went back to washing the dishes, "Why shouldn't I be surprised. It seems that all teenagers want to do is get knocked up_

"_Who's the father?"_

"_Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered as lowly as she can. She rubbed her belly and started to weep, "Mom…I'm so sorry…"…right before they leave for college."_

"_Mom…"_

_Namiko glared at Rin, "Who is the father?"_

"_Sesshomaru…"_

_Namiko slammed some of the dishes she just finished washing in the table. Rin flinched. Namiko glared at Rin, "Get an abortion. You see the problem is solved."_

"_Mom…are you serious…I can't get an abortion. I want to keep it."_

"_Then get out of my house. I don't want to even see you anymore!"_

"_Mom!"_

"_Rin get the hell out of my house."_

"_But mom?!"_

"_Don't you but mom me! I don't take care of half breeds. They are filthy. I fucking told you to stay away from demons."_

"_I am not getting an abortion!"_

"_Then you are not welcome in my house anymore."_

"_Look I am going to take of it…I just wanted to tell you!"  
Namiko slammed another dish on the table, "I don't fucking understand why you didn't stay with that Bankotsu kid. At least he was human."_

_Rin looked at her mother shocked, "I didn't love him."_

"_I don't care if you fucking hated him! You should have stayed with him…We could have been rich. But no that was just too hard for you. You wanted to be with a demon. A dog one."_

"_Mom….I was going to leave this place any way. I just wanted to tell you…just in case you cared…"_

_Namiko glared at Rin, "Well I don't. I don't acknowledge anything that has demon blood as my family," Namiko turned off the water. She dried her hands off and scowled, "I hope that child of yours dies a slow and painful death. Anything that hideous does not deserve to live…"_

"Rin wake up. We are back."

Rin snapped her eyes opened and stared at the cock. She was asleep for a good twenty minutes. She stretched and yawned, "Back where?"

Sesshomaru stared outside at the building in front of him, "Come on…we got to go."

* * *

**Yes, another one of my crappy chappies. You can say this is filler but I had to clear some things up. I was going to add other things but I decided to leave it to the next chapter because it would make much more sense. I really liked this chapter. As always please review. I like reviews. **


	15. Chapter 13

**Thank you for reviews: princessstarfire, kagome7304, HawkAngel XD, The Only Love for Soujiro Seta, sexymamita2007, RockerLover, Hinata-chan, wife of sesshomaru, Kosuke, kpsesshylover, Uchiha Kunoichi **

**-**

**-**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Naraku was in a predicament, he wanted to get all of the shards so he could become immortal but his first plan backfired severely resulting in two supposedly dead people and shards broken into pieces. The shards whereabouts…Naraku did not know but he did know that Sesshomaru Takahashi had two and gave one to his then girlfriend Rin. He decided to have two plans. Plan A: kidnap Shippo and make Rin give up the shards or Plan B: somehow find the shards and kill them both. But in order for the plan to even work, he needed Kagura. Why? Because even though she was the most annoying person, aside from Shippo, he ever met, she was smart and she was cunning. The problem was Kagura was not a good listener.

And that was why after about forty five minutes of finalizing his plans with Kagura, Naraku was still not convinced that his other girlfriend understood what he just told her. He eyed Kagura, "So Kagura…are you fine with the plan?"

Kagura looked at him bored and frowned, "Of course I am fine!"

"Are you sure?"

Kagura groaned and lightly punched Naraku on the shoulder, "I said I was fine!"

Naraku nodded, "Good. I want you back at my place at seven pm. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it…"

Kagura waited for a moment for Naraku who jogged back to the truck and muttered something to the two guys in the truck.

"Who is she?" Jaken asked as he watched Naraku come to the truck. Naraku took out his suitcase and smirked, "Does it really matter…Bankotsu, take this kid to my apartment and go home."

Bankotsu and Jaken looked at Naraku confused, "Sir?"

"Jaken…

"Yes boss?"  
"I want to go somewhere…and get me that Shikon Jewel Shard?"

"Sir?" Jaken looked at Naraku confused. Naraku glared at Jaken and Bankotsu, "Do not question me! Just carry that worthless half breed to my apartment and get the hell out of my sight!"

Bankotsu and Jaken obeyed their boss' command and tried to take the still unconscious Shippo out of the back seat.

Bankotsu picked Shippo up; accidentally hitting Shippo's and gave the child to Jaken, who was shaken in fear because he thought that Shippo was awake. Jaken never told anybody that he was almost scared of the ten year old because Naraku and Bankotsu would kill him. It was not like he was terrified of Shippo, oh no, but he knew to step away when he gets mad.

Jaken had to admit for a kid, Shippo was strong, not as strong as pure demons, but he could do some serious damage. But Jaken would never tell anyone about this…not even Bankotsu.

Unfortunately for Jaken, he fears came true, as soon as Bankotsu handed Shippo over to Jaken, Shippo woke up.

It was a blur to him what exactly happened. All Jaken remembered was as soon as Shippo woke up he started fighting off Jaken and Banoktsu so he could escape. He yelled as loud and he could and created such a big commotion that some of the neighbors could hear him.

"Don't just stand there looking like a pair of idiots! Shut him up!" Naraku yelled.

Jaken grabbed the duck tape he conveniently found one day and taped Shippo's mouth. Shippo still would not give up though. He kicked Bankotsu in the stomach and almost got away until Jaken held him down in a head lock.

Kagura glared at Naraku as the chaos unfolded, "Since when did you add a child to our plan?!"

Naraku threw the suitcase at Kagura, "Carry that suitcase and for once can you shut the hell up?!"

Kagura muttered something under her breath about assholes of a boyfriend and picked up the suitcase. She tried to open it with out letting all of the papers fall out. Kagura looked at Naraku confused, "Naraku, what are these?"

Kagura gave Naraku one last kiss before getting into her car and driving off. Naraku stood near the driveway until he could not see her anymore and approached his car. He turned his attention to Jaken and Bankotsu who were having a seriously hard time trying to get Shippo under their control.

Naraku slightly growled and pulled Shippo's head back by the hair and snarled, "You belong to me you bastard, so unless you want to die, you better stop it!" Shippo stared at Naraku terrified and nodded, "Yes…Naraku…"

Naraku motioned for Jaken and Bankotsu to leave. They bowed down and drove away quickly. When Bankotsu and Jaken left on their separate missions, Naraku dragged Shippo, who was currently tied with rope, to his apartment.

When Naraku got to his apartment, he picked up Shippo by and hair and hit him so Shippo could stop crying. Naraku smirked as he pushed Shippo in the couch. Shippo cried as he tried to fight back but Naraku was too strong. He took some rope and wrapped Shippo's wrists with it. He leaned to him and smirked, "You belong to me now…"

Naraku smirked to himself about the things he would do to Shippo. He turned to Shippo who was still trying to get out of the rope. Ah yes, he would torture Shippo so bad than he would want to be dead….

Well, that was the plan until an hour later when he was going to start hitting Shippo. Kagura stomped into her boyfriend's apartment fuming. She ignored the fact that Shippo was hiding to get away from Naraku and threw her umbrella at Naraku. Naraku glared at Kagura, "What do you fucking want?"

Shippo looked at the two adults carefully before silently running out of the apartment. Naraku and Kagura did not notice because they were arguing, as usual. Naraku got up from is chair and frowned, "What the hell is your point?!"

Kagura threw a piece a paper at Naraku and snarled, "That asshole Inuyasha is alive…and so is Kikyou. Do you want to explain to me about that?"

Jaken sighed in relief when he realized that his mission was going much more smoothly than he anticipated. He dropped the apartment door and scanned the home from the doorway to make sure no one was home. When the coast was clear, he took out his supplies and starting looking around for the shard Naraku wanted. Jaken was not sure whose apartment he was in but he hoped it was not someone strong or any one he knew.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Rin asked for the third time while she and Sesshomaru rode elevator to the sixth floor. Sesshomaru ignored her and as soon as the elevator door opened, he grabbed her hand and semi rushed to his apartment. Rin looked at him with bewilderment when he all of the sudden just stopped right in front of his door.

"What hap-"

"Shh…someone's here…"Sesshomaru whispered as he slowly creaked open his door. He frowned when he saw the last person he was really in the mood to see snooping around his apartment. Rin gasped quietly and started to shake wildly. Sesshomaru did not want to make a big deal out of this situation so he waited patiently for the person to finish looking around his home before speaking up, "Hello Jaken."

Jaken jumped up in fear the second he heard Sesshomaru's voice from behind. He turned to Sesshomaru, immediately dropped some things and gave him a shaky smile, "Lord Sessh…Seshomaru? What are you doing here?"

Rin shifted uncomfortably. She did not want to be here, she only wanted to go home, get school and leave this place for ever…possibly with Naraku.

Rin looked at Sessohmaru and Jaken confused. She did not know how they knew each other but she started to get scared. This was all she needed: Jaken would tell Naraku she was at Sessshomaru's home and then Shippo would die.

Sesshomaru ignored the Jaken's question and approached Jaken, "What the hell are you doing here Jaken?"

"Look, this is not what you think…" Jaken stumbled as he tried to get as far away from Sesshomaru as possible. Sesshomaru glared at Jaken as he picked him up by his shirt and slammed him against the wall, "Jaken, I am not in the fucking mood for any of your bullshit. Why are you here?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am sorry but I am just doing my dirty work for my boss…you see. Uh…he wanted me to um…look for something…Can you pleased let go of me?" Jaken pleaded as he tried to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp. Sesshomaru continued to glare at him and then let Jaken go. He turned to Rin and then to Jaken, "Okay fine. Who is this boss of yours and what does he want?"

Jaken paled, _'Oh no, this isn't good…'_

"I believe I asked you a question Jaken, and I expect you to answer it."

"Well uh…"

"Well uh, is not an answer…" Sesshomaru said sternly while giving Jaken a death glare.

"Lord Sesshomaru…I don't know, honestly." Jaken silently whimpered as he looked at the scowling Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru tried to put on the most intimidating glare he could muster, "Jaken, I want to listen to me very carefully…if you come to my place on more time…I will rip you apart. Do you understand?"

Jaken stared at Sesshomaru in fear knowing that he could do that in a flash. Jaken took his wallet and tired to get out but Sesshomaru stood in his way, "I said do you understand?!"

Jaken nodded.

"Good. Jaken you still did not answer my question."

Jaken gulped. He could not tell Sesshomaru that he was working for Naraku. No, telling him that would just be pure suicide. He tried to quickly think of an excuse but form the glare he was receiving from Sesshomaru, he concluded that lying would just be useless. He stepped back towards the front door, "Naraku sent me here…" He glanced at Sesshomaru who had a perplexed look on his face and at Rin who paled. He quickly apologized and franticly ran out the door.

Sesshomaru sighed as he hung up his coat. He offered to hang up Rin's coat but she declined. He sat down on his couch and frowned when he notice that Rin was staring at him intently, "You just let him go like that?" Rin asked incredulously.

"There wasn't any point…I knew what looking for…"

Rin glared at him, "And what was that?"

"Shikon Jewel Shard…"

Rin frowned. She could not understand why Sesshomaru was so calm about someone breaking into his house. Sesshomaru smirked at her, "That boyfriend of yours wants all of the shards so he can make any wish he wants…"

"And you are fine with that?"

"No…but trust me, the chances of Naraku finding all of the shards are against him."

Rin sat down in the farthest chair from Sesshomaru, "You can't kill Naraku, Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and glared at Rin, "And why can't I?"

"Because you can't…I know Naraku loves me Sesshomaru. Much more than you ever did…As soon as this whole situation is over…I am going to work things out with him."

Rin crossed arms and frowned, "That's why you can't kill him."

Sesshomaru could not believe what he was hearing. He stared at Rin as if she was the most stupid person to ever walk on this planet, "Rin, are you fucking kidding me?! Your son got kidnapped by the same man you are so in 'love' with and now you want to work things out with that bastard!"

"Naraku is not a bastard! Unlike someone, he exactly tried to take care of Shippo."

"What?"

"Don't you what me, Sesshomaru. He took care of my son, while you did not!"

"What…do you now justify abuse as taking care of someone?"

Rin frowned. She really did not want to have this conversation; she just wanted to get out and find her Shippo. She looked up at Sesshomaru intently, "Why the hell do you care? You never cared about anyone…You weren't going to take care of him, Sessohmaru, you knew that!'"

"That's funny…I didn't even know you were even pregnant!"

Rin glared at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru it's not Naraku's fault… people become frustrated. They take their frustrating out on other people. I know Naraku loves Shippo…he just doesn't show it…"

"Are you kidding me? Rin that man is an asshole!"

"How can you say that? You don't even know him!" Rin retorted. She wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. She did not want to argue with Sesshomaru right now…

"I know he beat up my son for the last ten years and you didn't do shit about it!'

"Why the hell are you blaming what happened to Shippo on me?"

"Because you know what, it's kind of your fault…"

"It's not my fault!"

"Of course it's not…" Sesshomaru said sarcastically. Rin glared at him and took her things, "I don't have time for this. I'm going to find my son even if it kills me…I do not need your help…"

"Damn it Rin!"

Rin flinched as Sesshomaru slammed his fist against the wall causing a rather large dent. He glared at Rin and tried to calm down, "You know what Rin? I don't feel sorry for you. Not at all… I'm just worried about Shippo right about now. He doesn't deserve any of this…"

Rin paled. She did not like where this was going, "But…"

Sesshomaru glared at her again, "We are going to the police department tomorrow to file a report of a kidnapping...And Rin, as soon as this whole issue is over, I do not want to have anything to do with you….unless it is about the welfare of my son…"

And that was the last thing Sesshomaru said before abruptly storming out of his apartment leaving a very stunned and confounded Rin.

_Sesshomaru smiled upon Rin as he gently stroked her hair, "I will always love you Rin. Always…"_

_Rin beamed up at her boyfriend, "You promise?"_

_Sesshomaru leaned back on his couch and nodded. _

_Rin smiled to herself, for this was one of the rare moments that he was actually sort of romantic to her. Sesshomaru grinned as she snuggled closer to him, "I promise…"_

_At this moment she did not care about what her family or friends thought about Sesshomaru, she was in love…_

It was at that very instant she knew she lost him forever…

Rin slid down the wall and exploded into tears, "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**TBC**

**I really hope all of you like this chapter. I don't know why, but for some reason I really love this chapter. This took me long hours of just staring at my laptop screen trying to figure out what the hell am I going to write. **

**I probably will not be able to update for a while because of school, stupid track, and most importantly: trying to figure out how on earth I am going to write out the next chapter. So I think I can try to update sometime after Memorial Day weekend, when I am bored and have nothing to do…**

**The real problem is…I do not know how to make Sesshomaru and Rin reconcile with each other later on (or if they are going to at all)…but that's my problem not yours.**

**But as always give me feedback and review!!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for reviewing: Uchiha Kunoichi, Hinata-chan, VcChick, Kosuke, The Only Love for Soujiro Seta, wife of sesshomaru, HawkAngel XD, princessstarfire and Thoughts13 (thank you so much for telling me that I made a mistake. Ugh…that was so embarrassing…)**

**-**

**-**

**CHAPTER 14**

Glass was everywhere. All of the priceless décor, destroyed. Pictures are spread out across the room, the dining room table, had piles of old boxes on top of it. The room truly looked a mess…

What happened?

It was unclear, especially for the woman of this once luxurious home, Namiko Maui. This was her fault she concluded; if she did not open her big mouth about Naraku then her house would not look like a tornado just torn through it.

"_That man who took him…was Naraku Uzimaki. He said he wanted to care of him. I don't know why…nor do I care. Remember him?"_

_Mr. Maui smirked evilly, "Yes, in matter of fact, I do…"_

"_Look, I don't care what he does with him…" She looked at her husband confused as he searched around the living/ dining room for something, "Honey, what are you looking for?"_

_Mr. Maui paid no attention to his wife and continued searching everywhere. After about an hour of turning his home upside down, he all of a sudden got his keys, ran out the door and drove away. Namiko looked at her front door even more confused. She glanced at what was left of her beautiful living/ dining room…_

Namiko Maui was officially mad at her husband. Wait no…she was not just mad, she was pissed off. Why? It was simple; he decided to destroy the whole entire house looking for something that he refused to tell her about. So she was, in the middle of her living/ dining room, fuming while staring at the destruction her husband made. She kicked around what was left of her fine tapestry couch and cursed herself. She picked up a broken lamp and tried, in vain, to save it before throwing it at the door.

It was now evident that Namiko Maui was officially beyond pissed off…

She did not want to clean up right now so she took her apron and threw it on the floor, "Fuck it." Namiko took out a cigarette and took a brand new Vodka bottle from the wine cabinet. She needed a drink and her cigarettes, even though she promised her husband that she would leave them alone. She stopped at her mirror above the fire and stared at herself. She was falling apart…the drugs were aging and damaging her body. Her once beautiful face was turning into wrinkles so she looks about twenty years older than she was. Her doctor told her about a week ago that she would develop lung cancer, again, if she did not stop her smoking habits…

Then out of the blue, while she was figuring out what to do, a feeling of remorse was felt through out her body. A tiny part of her regretted the fact that she gave her grandson to an unknown man. Regret over the fact that she lost complete contact of Rin. Regret over the fact that she was craving for some intense alcohol and painkillers only to ease her internal pain…

She pushed the thought out of her mind and dug in a kitchen draw for some painkillers. She scowled slightly when she found the prescription bottles empty. She collapsed on the floor, bringing the drawer with her. She winced in pain, as a part of the drawer fell on her, leaving a bad bruise on her leg.

It was one of those rare times that she would get drunk out of frustration. She had been in a sour mood the past couple a days. Her doctor was now making her go back to rehab after her little suicide attempt, her husband was acting like an ass again and she got fired from her job…for the fifth time.

She cursed to herself for being such an idiot. She knew she should not have brought a small bag of cocaine with her to work. Exactly, she was shocked that she did not get arrested.

She did not think she belonged in the rehabilitation center like her doctor thought. Yeah, she was experimenting with marijuana, cocaine, meth and heroine, but it was not like it was considered _addiction_.

Maybe a sniff of cocaine and a smoke of marijuana once every couple of days, when she was frustrated with her life, or her husband…

But no, it was not an addiction. She had a problem with alcohol. Binge drinking was one of her favorite past hobbies.

To Namiko Maui, liquor and drugs were her stress relievers. Her job was stressing her, her family was stressing her, her responsibilities were taking a toll on her, and so she went to drugs and alcohol for salvation.

To her, when she was drunk or high, it was like she was in her own little fantasy world before reality decides to crash down upon her in a form of an immense hangover or worse.

And that's why she was searching for her painkillers now.

She used to be a drug addict, a very unstable one. She started doing drugs even before Rin was born but then she became clean. All of a sudden, about a decade ago, she started doing drugs again. Back in her drug addict days, her husband sometimes threw her out the house until she came back calm. She would sometimes live on the street for weeks before coming back home.

Was that the reason why her relationship with Rin suffered?

She did not know. But believe or not, she and Rin were as close as a mother and daughter could be until…

She never hated Rin; she just disagreed with some of her choices. In fact she loved Rin, more than anything in this world, even more than her husband. She did not mean to kick Rin out or act as harsh as she did. Sometimes the drugs she took, take over her body causing her to say things that she really did not mean to say.

She did not mean to get Rin upset but she was convinced that she was protecting her daughters from the evils of demons.

Demons were bad, demons were evil, and demons ruined everyone's lives. That was the code she lived by…

Namiko forgot the pain in her leg and got up, smirking to herself; she could not go back to Rehab because no one knew about the extra stash of heroine and cocaine she hid in her closet…

But she was not going to use those now. Not when her husband can come back home any second.

She approached the wine closet and got herself another bottle of one of her favorite wines, Vodka. She was in the mood for some Bacardi, but it was gone.

Maybe it was finished during that little dinner party she hosted last week…

She shut the closet door and walked towards one of her few couches that have not been entirely damage by her husband's sudden rampage. If one would call it a rampage…

Namiko grunted as she lay across her broken couch, rapidly imbibing the Vodka. She did this for about fifteen minutes from passing out cold.

Brrriiinnnggg…

Namiko groaned and attempted to get up from the couch as she heard the phone ring.

How long was she unconsciousness? She looked at the clock and read 12:30 am, actually four hours after her husband left.

'Fuck….' She was suffering from an intense hangover and the constant ringing of the phone did not help…

Brrriiiinnnggg…

Grumbling about idiots that call in the middle of the night, she threw the wine bottle and the cigarette on the floor not caring that they can cause a fire and stumbled to the ringing phone.

She was drunk, she knew that, but did not care. She picked up the phone before throwing up on her expensive rug, "Hello?"

"Hello, do you know if a man who goes by the name of Mr. Maui lives here?"

Namiko frowned, "So what if he does?"

"There is a warrant out for him for assaulting a man named Kouga…he did not appear in the court hearing…"

Namiko kicked the garbage filled garbage can and spoke up, "What do you mean you have a warrant sent out for him?! My husband did not do anything wrong!"

"I'm sorry but it is the law. Mr. Kouga had accused your husband of stealing and harassment over the past couple of months. When or if he comes home, tell him to immediately come downtown. If he is not here in the next twelve hours then the police will have no choice but to-"

Namiko growled as she threw the phone across the room, causing her expensive picture frame to break. She slumped back down on to her couch. She did not care about what the police said. Her husband did not do anything, and she was sure of it. He was a good man. Yes, he had some moments of insanity, but he was good to her and therefore he was good to everyone.

But she did wonder why her husband was so interested about knowing where this Naraku guy was. She never saw him before and most of the people he knew, she knew.

She did not feel like going around and asking people for answers but she wanted to know why Mr. Maui barged out of their home like he was getting chased or something.

And he also held a strong grudge against Rin. Namiko snorted to herself, it was a stupid reason. Just because he thought Rin was lying to her. Ever since Mr. Maui found out that his daughter had one of the Shikon Jewel Shards, he became obsessed with them. He was always looking everywhere and trying to find any way to obtain one. Trust noone, he always said, especially demons.

But she was not surprised; her husband had a hard time trusting people, when the ones that loved him the most…

_Mr. Maui stormed into the kitchen where his wife and daughter were sitting down at the table, eating their dinner. When Namiko realized that her husband was standing there, she glared at him, "And where were you?"_

_Mr. Maui ignored her question and reached for a beer in the refrigerator. _

_Rin looked at her parents, fearing a fight between them. She placed her eating utensils down on the table neatly and quietly excused herself form the kitchen but her father stopped her. He glared down at her, taking out something form his pocket. Rin gulped._

"_Do you want to know what I have in my hand?" _

_Rin glanced at Mr. Maui confused, "No…"_

"_Where did you get this from?" He asked menacingly. Rin paled, 'But how…' she looked up at her father while moving away from him._

"_You don't want to talk hunh?" He asked while approaching Rin. Namiko muttered something under her breath and threw away her food. Mr. Maui was probably drunk again and she was tired of him coming home late for dinner and taking his frustration out on her._

"_No one leaves this kitchen until you tell me where you go this from?!"_

"_Someone give it to me…"_

_Mr. Maui eyed his daughter suspiciously and frowned, "Rin, you stole it didn't you?"_

"_No it didn't!"_

_Namiko looked at her daughter tiredly. She felt lightheaded and she did not know why; she moved to the kitchen sink and rise for face with cold water._

"_So Rin, where did you get it from? I'm sure you didn't just find the shard lying around someplace…"_

"_Mom, it was a birthday present…"_

_Namiko nodded and attempted to cool herself down. She could feel her body overheating and her husband was not going to let anyone get out of the kitchen until he gets answers._

"_You are not my child, a Maui does not lie to her father!" and with that he stomped out of the kitchen in rage. Rin rushed to her mother who was slumping over the kitchen sink, looking like she was throwing up and then collapsed. She helped her mother up and placed her gently on the floor. Namiko looked up at Rin and burst into tears._

She slumped back down on her couch, carrying a new bottle of some whiskey she found and glared at the front door which could fall off its hinges any moment.

She was planning the stay in that very spot, drinking her whiskey until she becomes unconscious, and waiting for her husband.

Damn…she was craving for some cocaine…

And then a thought came across her, '_Who the hell is Kouga?_'

* * *

Naraku glanced at the paper before throwing on the floor. He glared at her, "What do you mean they are alive?!"

"You tell me! You were supposed to kill them both!" Kagura yelled as she threw her purse on the floor in frustration. Naraku got up from his chair and got his things and told Kagura to follow him.

'_Shit…_' Naraku thought for a while for a new plan. With Kikyou and Inuyasha being alive, he would not be able to get the shards, "Kagura stick to the plan. I will deal with Inuyasha and Kikyou…" He muttered he walked out of the house.

"_What are we going to do with them?" asked Mr. Maui. He and his partner, Naraku, were standing in front of two paralyzed bodies one a hanyou, the other a human miko._

_Naraku searched around the deserted courtyard, trying to find a place to put the bodies at._

_They did not kill the too people, just paralyzed them from the neck down. They were both getting in the way of Naraku's and Mr. Maui's plan. Mr. Maui did not agree to this though, for if they got caught, they would be in jail for decades. _

"_Maui, put them in the sewer over there." He pointed to the sewer, "No one could find them in there…"_

_Mr. Maui nodded as he and Naraku dragged the bodies._

"_Naraku, I don't understand why you can't just kill them now. It will make our lives so much easier…" _

_Naraku ignored Mr. Maui as he threw the human body down the sewer, "You cannot tell anyone about this…not even Namiko."_

_Mr. Maui looked at Naraku confused and obeyed, "I don't see the big deal…"_

"_Don't tell anyone! We need the shards remember…"_

_Mr. Maui frowned. He forgot about their agreement to find the shards and split it between them. He did not understand how one could split the wish between two people; he always thought that only one wish could be granted. He turned to Naraku, "Yes, I know. But what's the point, the shards are scattered everywhere…"_

"_It doesn't matter, as long as these two are dead; we have nothing to worry about…"_

Boy was he wrong…

Naraku grunted in annoyance. Damn, he knew he should have listened to Maui. How could he be so stupid? He turned to Kagura, "Before we go, I have to catch up with an old friend."

Kagura gave him an uninterested look, "I don't care. Do what you want."

She gasped, just realizing something, "Where is that boy?"

"What child?"

"Shippo…he wasn't at your place…"

* * *

It was around midnight by the time Shippo stopped running. He looked around the street trying to find any place that he remembered. He sighed when he realized that he was lost and tried to remember where his home was by the street names but nothing came to mind.

He was cold, he was scared, he missed his mother and he wished that he did not flee form Naraku.

Well he almost wished…he did not want to think about all the horrifying things Naraku would to do to him after he finished talking to Kagura.

His leg was starting to hurt due to the fact that he really was not suppose to do any strenuous activity involving his legs. He just finished running nonstop for five hours. He rubbed his leg unconsciously while thinking of a way to get home safely.

All those times Naraku abused his mother, Shippo would just stand there watching the abuse unfold right before his eyes, standing there helpless, not able to do anything and he hated it. He hated that he was a little coward that could not help his mother in urgent times. He hated being a hanyou. Hanyou were weak, pathetic beings, Naraku would say to him. And he believed him.

Shippo picked himself up from the ground and looked around the again to find any familiar street signs.

He had to go uptown, that was where he lived. He doubted his mother was in there but he hoped. He prayed that as soon as he gets home, everything would be okay. Naraku would be gone and his mother would be happy again.

He prayed. He prayed so hard that he did not notice that he was standing in the middle of the street while a speeding car approached him in an unimaginable speed…

* * *

Jaken was relieved when he finally got far away from Sesshomaru's place. He was sure that he was done for. He did not find the shard Naraku wanted, and frankly he did not care. Yeah, he would probably be threatened with his life, but as far as he was concerned, he can care less. At least he was still alive.  
He called Bankotsu to pick him up at the gas station about a hour ago and he was mad that he was still not there. Bankotsu was never late. He walked around out of boredom, whistled some songs to himself, anything to stop the boredom.

He was surprised when someone parked in front of him in Bankostu's truck. He quickly cursed himself for being so nosy because the person driving the truck was the last person he was in the mood to see.

Yura.

"Crap…" He muttered to himself as he watched Yura come out of the truck. She was Naraku's sister and not to mention one of the top prosecution lawyers in the city. She never lost a case. She was the reason why Jaken was in this mess anyway. About five years ago, she won the case against Naraku's stealing from his law firm scandal and she was happy to be able to see him to jail. She hated that man, more than anything.

Yura smirked as she saw Jaken paled and patted on his shoulder, "And hello to you too, Jaken."

Jaken looked up at her and sneered, "And what do you want?"

"I just wanted you to know if you knew about you friend Bankotsu."

"What about him?"

"He's dead…"

* * *

**So I was in chemistry class, not paying attention as usual, when I thought of this weird idea to make Namiko have an alcoholic and drug problem. Good idea? I don't know, so tell me if I was losing it or not.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I wish I own, but we all unfortunately can get what we want cries**

**As usual thank you for reviewing: Uchiha Kunoichi, whitehitsugaya, RockerLover, Thoughts13, wife of sesshomaru, Kosuke, The Only Love for Soujiro Seta, kittyb78, HawkAngel.**

**And I thank everyone who read, without you I will be bored out of my mind especially during double chemistry because I won't be writing.**

**A.N: Yes I know, I really shouldn't have killed off Bankotsu but it's for a good reason. Trust me, have no fear, I will find a way to have his murder avenged…I think. But the real question is: Is he really dead?**

-

-

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Gas Station near the mall**

**1:30 am**

"What do you mean Bankotsu's dead?"

Yura paced around Jaken, trying to figure out the best way to say this. She needed to make this believable, "He was murdered by an unknown person. I found him in his bathroom, stabbed to death."

Jaken eyed her suspiciously, "What were you doing there?"

"I was doing an important case concerning Bankotsu. He was wanted as a witness and/or a suspect for a double homicide that occurred about twelve years ago…"

Jaken looked at her unconvinced. Yura sighed and took out a pair of keys, "He gave me his house keys…"

"Well maybe you are confusing him with someone else. Bankotsu is not dead."

Yura rolled her eyes, "I know what he looks like, idiot."

Jaken sighed, "I still don't believe you…"

Yura was starting to get impatient with Jaken. She was hoping that since his friend was dead, that Jaken would give her some answers, but he didn't. She did not have any time for this. It was almost 2 o'clock in the morning. She was tired. She was beyond stressed and she had to solve a murder before her trail begins, which was coming up very soon, "Do you honestly think I care? I just wanted to give you a head ups. Since you were his friend and all…"

Jaken mumbled and started to walk away form her, "Bye. Yura."

Yura waved at him so he can go away. She walked towards Bankotsu's truck. Yura stopped and faced Jaken, who was still walking away from her, before getting into Banotsu's truck, "Oh yeah, before I forget, tell my asshole of a brother that her better watch out. I am on to him. When I find out that he had something to do with all of this, he's going to wish he was never my brother…"

As soon as she witnessed Jaken bolting running away from her direction, Yura took out her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed her partner's number, "Yes, it's me. We have a huge problem. Bankotsu is dead. We need to go and tell this to the district attorney ASAP, probably around six tomorrow evening. Oh and another thing, we are going to have to have a little chat with my brother…" She frowned as she waited for her partner to finish talking before saying, "Okay fine, we'll meet him in the afternoon, around two. Bye."

**

* * *

**

Crime Scene #1

**North Ave.**

**1:45 am**

There was a small crowd not far from the shopping district surrounding a new car accident. The car crashed into the telephone pole with a little boy right near it. Someone had called the police and the ambulances came right away.

The driver of the car, an elderly woman by the name of Kaede, was holding the now breathless child in her arms crying. The child was not dead, but was seriously injured. Kaede did not mean to hit him…not at all. She picked the child up and walked to the ambulance. The paramedics took the child and put him in the stretcher. Kaede signed some medical papers and watched her totaled car get towed away.

The police officer walked up to Kaede, "You need to file an accident report. It wasn't technically you fault, but it is the law. You will probably have to pay for the medical payments and may get sued."

Kaede broke down in tears again while the officer led her to another ambulance.

**

* * *

**

Somewhere along the sidewalk of downtown

**5:00 am**

Anger, sadness, worry, guilt…

These were the feelings Sesshomaru felt as he aimlessly walked uptown from his house.

He did not mean to storm out of his apartment like that; he was just so mad.

Mad that Rin would go back to Naraku after everything he did to her and Shippo. Mad that he could not save his son from Naraku because he did not know where he was…

He could not hate Rin because he still loved her, even after all the things she did to him. Even after all these years, the love he had for her still lives on.

And he hated it, more than anything…

Sesshomaru scowled as he almost stepped on a stray cat's tail. He really wanted to get away, get away from all of this drama.

He just got off the phone with his associates. They were pretty upset about the fact that Sesshomaru did not show up for work for the past couple of days. The inu-youkai had conveniently missed the most important meetings and business trips of his career and if he did not do anything about it, they were all screwed. Sesshomaru told them not to worry about it; he had everything under control.

He did not tell him the entire story because it was not his business, but he did persuade his boss to let him take some days off. He would not be in the working mood while his long lost son was being held captive by some psychopathic man who just happens to be Rin's 'loving' boyfriend.

Man, he wished he could put some sense into her. Tell her that she was living a lie. Tell her that she really could not be in love with Naraku, but it was all useless. Rin was the most stubborn person he had ever met. It would take more than abuse for her to realize the truth.

He was not the type of person who kills off someone's fiancé. If Rin wanted to get out of her rocky relationship, then she would have to do it herself.

He was not necessarily jealous of Naraku. No…jealous was not the word, he was just angry. Angry over how someone could do something so terrible to another person, especially a child.

He became pissed off again. He walked back home after punching a brick wall, which was going to cause some bruising on his knuckles.

One way or the other he was going make Naraku pay and not even Rin could stop him.

But another thought crossed his mind: What was Jaken searching for?

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru's House

**5:30 am**

Rin stared at the door for the past hour, hoping that Sesshomaru would come back. He had been gone for about six hours. Where did he go? She did not know. But she did know that she got him very upset.

She sighed as she leaned against the wall, wiping away the last of her tears. After six hours, she had finally stopped crying.

She could not figure out why she felt horribly about what just happened, truthfully, she should be thrilled. Sesshomaru was out of her life. Maybe when this whole incident was over she can start a new life with Naraku and Shippo…the two people she loved the most in the world.

Yet why was she feeling like she was lying to herself?

She nearly had a panic attack when she heard someone banging on the front door. Using the wall, she slowly got up.

When she opened the door, Rin stared at the man who was leaning against the door frame. He was covered with dirt. His arms caked with blood. She could not recognize his face due to his hair covering his face.

"Uh, who are you?"

The man coughed up blood while almost loosing his balance and gave her a hard look, "Where the hell is my bastard of a brother?"

**

* * *

**

Downtown Police Station

**5: 30 pm**

Kagura put on her sunglasses and a hat before entering the police department. Naraku told her that she had to file a kidnapping and find a way to get into Rin's banking account. Apart of her wanted to decline Naraku's offer since Rin used to be her best friend, but she still wanted to stay with Naraku. Not that she loved him or anything. She looked up the department signed and sighed.

She went inside and asked an official where one could sign a kidnapping report. She thanked the official and went to a booth where she smiled at the clerk sadly. The clerk look at her, "Hello, how can I assist you?"

"Hello, my name is Mercedes Johnson…"

"How can I help you, miss?"

"I am here to file a missing person report."

The clerk nodded and gave Kagura a slip to fill out, "Ah yes, what is the person's name and when was the last time you saw him or her?"

"The name is Rin Maui, and she disappeared about three days ago. She has a son, Shippo Maui, who is now in the care of his stepfather, Naraku Uzimaki."

"Okay…" The clerk typed up something on his computer then looked up, "Well, Miss Johnson, I will give this report to the police department as soon as possible."

"Thank you, oh and don't bother telling her family about this, they wouldn't care."

The clerk looked at her confused, "I am sorry miss, but I do have to inform her family members."

"I thought so…" Kagura smiled at him again and left the police station without appearing to be suspicious. Once she was outside, she waited for her ride, Bankotsu. He was supposed to be there about five minutes ago, but she did not care. She did not want to go back to Naraku's place anytime soon anyway.

"Hello Kagura, long time, no seek eh?"

Kagura paled as she saw the person walked up to her slightly swinging a spiked club. Kagura gulped as she walked back towards her car, "What do you want?"

The person smirked at her deviously, "I want my shards…"

**

* * *

**

Yamaguchi and Son Law Firm of New York

**6:15 pm**

Kouga Yamaguchi, one of the city's top prosecution lawyers besides Yura, groaned as he lay back in his semi recliner chair in his law office. He had just got off the phone with the police concerning Maui. They said that they could not reach him since midnight, which seriously irritated Kouga because now it was around 6:15.

One might call him a coward because he issued a warrant against his now former partner, but he really did not have any choice.

Normally he would set his attention on that but he had other things to worry about. He was soon going to represent the prosecution in an upcoming trail, and his only straightforward witness was dead. Or something like that...

Kouga growled to himself. He knew he should have put him in witness protection. He replied to an email from another colleague before shutting down is laptop.

His former partner was Maui. And for about five years, they worked together and became unbeatable in their cases, until about seven years ago. Everything went downhill from there. Maui would start acting crazy and threw major fits. He got kicked out of countless trails causing Kouga's law firm to file for bankruptcy. So as a result, Kouga and to fire him, which Maui did not take very well. He would usually call Kouga every hour begging him to give his job back, and every time Kouga refused. He was seriously thinking about calling the police on him but he would usually ignored Maui, convincing himself that Maui was going mad. But when Maui barged into Kouga's apartment, threatening to kill him and his wife while turning the home upside down that was the last straw.

To solve his problem he called the police…but of some reason, Kouga had a terrible feeling that he made a huge mistake.

"Sir?"

Kouga looked up his secretary, "Yes?"

"I am sorry to interrupt you, Sir, but the district attorney is requesting your presence at a crime scene…"

Kouga rolled his eyes. As if he did not anything else to worry about, he had to investigate some crime scene. He got up form his chair and nodded at the secretary, "Fine. Give me the address…"

**

* * *

**

Crime Scene

**South Street**

**7pm**

Chaos was everywhere. All stores surrounding the crime scene were shut down. Some people fled to their homes while others watched wondering what just happened. The police had arrived there about an hour ago after they got a call that a bombed just exploded. Not a real bomb, just someone set a car on fire which caused an explosion. The fire trucks also arrive and immediately put out the fire. The police officers were trying to push back the spectators and ordered them to get away.

Kouga Yamaguchi could not fathom what was currently going on. The police department for some reason called him to the crime scene, saying that his presence as mandatory. There were about eight police cars surrounding him with of course some ambulances. He was standing in front of a newly made crime scene, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He looked over the savagely beaten body and established that he was in even bigger trouble then he was before. As if he had enough problems as it is, his only real witness was possibly dead.

He had called his partner, Yura Uzimaki about ten minutes ago, urging her to come to the crime scene as soon as possible. She was going to be extremely infuriated with this information. She already had to deal with the current murder/ kidnapping of a certain suspect and the fact that her brother might attempt to start another gang war…again.

Kouga sighed as he kicked around what is left of a luxurious sports car. The car, the newest Lamborghini, exploded due to arson, which caused the entire neighborhood to be on edge. The bomb squad had collected some evidence and left the crime scene about an hour ago.

A couple of forensics people came and looked over the body for a while before covering it with a body bag. They had declared the person as dead.

Yes, Kouga now knew that he was in deep shit now. But he wasn't going to worry about that now. Just to make matters worse, it seemed that Naraku was up to his old tricks again. He already got a call that Naraku had kidnapped someone…

He had to wait for his partner to show up, and only ten would he try to figure out any ways to win this case.

Kouga groaned. He knew he should have listened to his wife, Ayame, when she told him that this case was bad news.

Yura groaned in annoyance when she saw a line of police cars and ambulances at the crime scene. She got out of the truck and was instantly met by her partner Kouga and several police officers.

"Move."

She stood over the dead body and frowned, "Who is this?"

Kouga gulped while preparing for the worst, "This is Kagura Sans, our only reliable witness."

"Ah," Yura covered the body with the sheet, "Kagura, I couldn't even recognize her at first. What happened?"

"Apparently she was beaten up severely by a spiked club, and then decapitated..."

Yura glanced at the bleeding body, "And she's dead?"

"I don't know; she is a demon. I don't know if even a demon can survive this and you know since she is missing a head…"

Yura nodded in agreement, "True." She turned her attention to the officer nearby, "Call the DA and tell them what happened?"

"Why?"

"Because she's one of our prime suspects. We can't win this case if all of our prime suspects are dieing."

She stood up and glared at Kouga, "This case is seriously getting out of hand…."

"You just realized that?"

**

* * *

**

The District Attorney's Office

**7:45 pm**

Yura Uzimaki, at this point, was beyond aggravated. Two of her suspects were dead, her brother is on the move again and just to make her life much worse, she had to put five people under witness protection unless they would get killed too.

Yura decided that this case was not going to be easy to win.

She and Kouga waited for the attorney to finish his presentation to the police commissioner. When he was done, they went up to him and asked if they can have a little meeting with him. Startled, the attorney agreed and led them to his office.

When they got their, the attorney sat down and looked at them, "Okay, you have my attention. What the hell is going on?"

"It's about our case, sir." Kouga said. Yura nodded in agreement. The judge frowned a bit, "This is about your suspects and witnesses, I suppose?"

Yura and Kouga nodded.

"Okay, here are the suspects: Hiten, Bankostu, Maui, possibly Naraku, and Kagura…"

"Bankotsu and Kagura are possibly dead, sir." Yura added earning a confused gaze from the attorney.

"They're dead?"

Kouga nodded, "Yes they are."

The attorney muttered something under his breath and tried to remain calm, "What about your witnesses?"

Yura and Kouga looked at each other trying to figure out a better way to say this. Kouga gulped, "About that…"

"We don't have any…at this moment."

The attorney looked at Yura and Kouga, frowning, "What do you mean you do not have any witness?"

"Like I said, I do not have any witnesses. Three of them died in that suspicious fire last month and the rest moved somewhere and I can't trace them. No one can."

"What about your suspects?"

"That's why I'm here, your honor. Our suspects are dieing off."

"What do you mean they are dieing off?"

"Two of them died this past week."

"One of them is running around, apparently trying to find some shards…" Kouga added.

"Look, these murders are not my issue right now. Let the police deal with that. All I want to know is how are we going to present a case if we don't even have anyone to work with."

Yura groaned in irritation. She really did not like this attorney. Kouga tried to stay away from Yura's rage but when she slammed her purse on the judge's desk, which was not the smartest thing to do, he knew this was going to end ugly.

"Someone is killing off. my suspects and you are telling me that this is not important!"

"Look, Miss Uzimaki, I understand you are concerned but I assure you that these murders are not connected. It's called a coincidence. I will tell the police to investigate the murders. If you want?"

Yura growled as she tried to calm herself down. Could this attorney be anymore idiotic? She rubbed the sweat off her forehead and glared at the impassive judge, "Look, sir, I know that these murders are not important to you but it is to me. I need witnesses and I need suspects. The defensive side is getting really my fucking nerves and there is a chance that I may lose this case, which I cannot afford. Now, maybe the murders are just a coincidence but I am not going to take my chances. And please believe when I tell you this, if someone decides to be an asshole and fuck around with my case, there will be hell to pay. I promise you that."

And with that she and Kouga left the DA's office. A thought slipped in her mind that she would be in trouble because of her language, but now she did not care…

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to have a little chat with someone. Stay here. I'll be at the suspect's room. I'll call you if I get any leads."

Kouga nodded and left. Yura looked around to see if anyone was looking at her. Then she walked to the room where some of the suspects were being question. After about five minutes of trying to convince one of the guards to let her through, she finally was able to see the person who would probably know the answer to all of her problems: Hiten.

Hiten Robinson was one of the prime suspects in the double homicide case. He was known for being other people's main hit man. If someone needed to dispose someone, Hiten was the person to go to. She smirked when she saw Hiten sitting in a chair alone, talking to himself.

"Hello, Hiten…"

Hiten turned to face Yura and paled, "Yura? What are you doing here?"

Before Yura was able to answer, one of the guards told her that she and Hiten had to go into a secluded room and have to be monitored. Knowing the law and prison system, Yura did not argue with the guards.

When she and Hiten got into the room, she immediately glared at him, "As you may know, Bankotsu Aryano is dead."

Hiten paled again, "What?"

"You heard me. Bankotsu is dead and I want to know who did it??"

"I do not know what you are talking about…"

"Oh really?"

"Look, I don't know anything. I was under witness protection for years!"

"Like that means anything…"

"Yura, I don't know who did it…"

Yura frowned. Hiten was not going to confess anything right now so she decided to leave it alone…for now. She glared at Hiten, "If I find out that you had something to do with Bankotsu's murder, I will castrate you. I will rip your body apart and ship it to you family. Do you understand?"

Hiten gulped in fear and nodded. Yura straightened up her skirt and smiled at Hiten innocently, "Now if you don't mind, I have a murderer to catch..."

Hiten looked at her puzzled and in fear as Yura called in the prison guard to escort Hiten out of the room. Hiten gulped when Yura gave him a death glare as he walked out of the room. He slightly trembled when he heard a door slamming right behind him.

Yep, he decided, he's in serious trouble now…

**So what do you think? Was it bad? Was it good? This was probably one of the hardest chapters I have ever written because this is kind of leading into the next chapter which I am trying to make it much better than this one. I hoped you guys enjoyed it because this kind of took a long time to write.**

**I'm trying to determine whether or not I should include other Inuyasha characters…but until then, please review.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…**

**Thanks for reviewing: whitehitsugaya, Kosuke, Uchika Kunoichi, wife of Sesshomaru and Hawk Angel XD**

-

-

** CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

Rin looked up to see an annoyed Sesshomaru who was staring at the man lying across his couch. The man, known as Inuyasha, collapsed in front of the doorway seconds after asking Rin where Sesshomaru was. Rin decided to take him inside and clean him up. She was sure that Sesshomaru wouldn't mind Inuyasha being there since after all, Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's brother.

Rin returned her attention back to Inuyasha who was unconscious for about two hours, "He collapsed…what was I supposed to do? Leave him in front of your door?"

Sesshomaru threw his coat at the coat hanger, not bothering to hang it up. She looked at him confused, "Aren't you a bit surprised to find your brother who is supposed to be dead?"  
Sesshomaru glared at Rin, "He's my half brother, first of all…and anyway I knew he wasn't dead…" He gave Inuyasha an aggravated look before walking toward his room.

"And how is that?"

"Because I was the one who dug him out of his own grave…unfortunately…"

Rin frowned and rubbed Inuyasha's hand, "Well still…aren't you going to help him out? Obviously he's in some kind of trouble…"

"Trouble he got himself into…I'm tired of saving his ass all the time…"

"He's your brother!"

"Half Rin…he's half…"

"It doesn't matter! He's still your family."

Sesshomaru ignored her, "Rin, we need to talk."

"Isn't that what we are doing?" Rin turned her attention to Inuyasha, "Everything is going to be fine…" Rin whispered to the unconscious Inuyasha. She put a cold rag on his forehead.

"Look Rin, I want back to apologize about my behavior earlier…I didn't me to…uh…yell at you like that…"

"Yes you did." Rin said plainly as she continued to tend Inuyasha's wounds. She poured some rubbing alcohol on a cloth and patted Inuyasha's cut with it. She turned to Sesshomaru, "Is that all?"

"No."

Rin pulled the cover to Inuyasha when he shivered again. Sesshomaru looked at her annoyed, "We need to really talk."

Rin did not look at him. She wrapped Inuyasha's possibly sprained wrist, "As you can see, I'm busy."

"Rin we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. I am going to find my son and…"

"And what? Get back with that asshole…"

Rin glared at Sesshomaru before returning back to what she was doing, "Is this the reason why you want to talk? So you can just bitch about how I am supposedly not going back to Naraku. Because if it is… I don't have any time for this."

"No Rin…it's not about that. As far as I'm concerned what you do regarding your 'love' life doesn't concern me anymore…"

"Then what do you want?"

"Where does Naraku live?"

Rin paled, "You can't kill him!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "I just want to know where he lives…besides I'm not going to kill him…yet."

Rin glared at Sesshomaru, "You can't kill him. If you lay a finger on him…"

Sesshomaru smirked at her, "And why not?"

"Because I love him!"

"Of course you do…"

Rin continued to glare at him. Sesshomaru leaned back in the chair, "Rin, I'm going to kill him. Enough said. Just get over it…"

Rin stared at him in disbelief, "You bastard! You cold blooded bastard!"

"You shouldn't be the one talking…" Sesshomaru got up, glanced at Inuyasha then back at the terrified Rin. He leaned toward her and frowned, "You let your own son, the one you are supposed to protect, get tortured by some asshole because you supposedly 'love' him…and you call me a cold blooded bastard. It seems to me that you care about my worthless half brother and your boyfriend than your own son who is probably dead…" He smirked at her again and patted her head before leaving to his room, "I'm going to bed…and the police department, forget about them. I'm sure your boyfriend has them all under control…"

Rin looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Rin…"

* * *

In an abandoned house about five miles from the city, Kikyou sat across what was once a dining room, and smiled to her self, 'I'm a genius…' She turned to her new victim, a man about thirty, who was struggling, in vain, to escape from captivity. She congratulated herself for defying the police by replacing his body with some other poor soul she found stabbed to death. She had drugged him hours before and kidnapped him to the old house. He continued to glare at her, "You're supposed to be dead!"

Kikyou smirked as she laid the shotgun across her lap, "Am I? Funny how life works out hunh?"

"What do you want Kikyou?"

"You know exactly what I want…"

"No…"

Kikyou rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll tell you. Where are Naraku and the shards?"

"Look Kikyou, I don't know what you are talking about…"

Kikyou slammed his head against the concrete and growled, "Do not fuck with me!"

"I'm not! I don't know anything!"

Kikyou eyed him then smirked evilly, "Oh you don't know eh? Then I'm going to have to kill you…" She picked up her shotgun. His eyes widened in horror when Kikyou aimed the gun at him. He tried to get out of the handcuffs as hard as he can, "No stop!"

"Tell me where it is!"

"What are you talking about?!"

Kikyou put her finger on the trigger, "You have five seconds to tell me where the shards are…"

"But!"

"One."

"Kikyou, stop!"

"Two."

"I don't know anything!"

"Three."

"Kikyou, you can't do this!"

'Four."

"Look, I said I don't know anything!"

"Five. Say goodbye."

Kikyou was about to pull the trigger but dropped the gun when the man told her that he would confessed. She smirked at him, "So…are you finally ready to talk, Bankotsu?"

* * *

**This chapter was short and for that I am truly sorry. I simply didn't know what to write** **anymore. I did this one o'clock in the morning so this chapter probably sucks. But still, reviews would be nice…and I need ideas on the most horrid way to kill Naraku.**


	19. Author's Noteim tired of these

I'm sorry for not updating in and I am sad to say that I will not be able to update until at least November sometime. I have so much things to do  
(including stupid sports and hw and insane family drama...not to mention work...I know, excuses are annoying). The computer that I have 3/4 of the next chapter on, decided to mess up so I have to send it in..again for the the umpteenth time...Also I have no inspiration; this writer's blockitis of mine is seriously taking a toll on me. (Um some ideas will be really nice...hehe...)

But dont worry, I'll update eventually and as always thank you everyone for the reviews. I love it!

-Son Carmelya


	20. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Kikyou freshly tightened Bankotsu's ropes after she knocked him out with the butt of her shotgun about an hour before. She grabbed his throat and forced him to wake up, "Get up, I have someone to meet!"

Bankotsu groaned and glared at her, "I demand you to let me go!"

"Or what? You're going to tell Naraku on me?"

Bankotsu groaned again as Kikyou's tightened the ropes around his ankles. She took out the duck tape from and near by draw and smiked.

"Kikyou, don't do it!"

Kikyou kept on smirking as she kneeled down to tape his mouth, "Now if you act like the good little boy you are, I might not kill you."

She ignored Bankostu's pleas and looked around, "Now how am I going to fit you in the back of my trunk…"

* * *

'_Inuyasha Takahashi was Sesshomaru's younger half brother. She didn't know him well enough to necessarily call him her 'friend' or an acquaintance but nether less they kind of got along. She remembered he used to go out with this miko, Kagome, before going out with Kikyou. She didn't know what happened to her about the entire situation, but she heard from Kanna that the breakup was pretty nasty…_'

Rin's thoughts were interrupted when Sesshomaru came to the kitchen.

"Good Morning…" Rin mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Last night was long and stressful. Sesshomaru seemed to be distressed because of Inuyasha, and Rin was determined, more than ever, to find out why. Sesshomaru opened the cabinets and took out some coffee, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Sesshomaru muttered, "Do you want some coffee? It looks like you can use some."

Rin nodded and slightly smiled, "Yes. Thank you…How's your brother?"

"He'll wake up eventually."

Twenty minutes, Inuyasha pushed open the guest room door and trudged into the living room, not even bothering to notice his brother and his estranged ex girlfriend.

"Well hello to you too…" Rin said as she poured some cream into her coffee. Sesshomaru did not bother to acknowledge him. Inuyasha just grunted and flopped on the couch. Sesshomaru cracked two eggs and put it in the frying pan, "What do you want?"

"Feh…" was Inuyasha's only reply, earning a death glare from his older brother. He leaned more into the couch. Sesshomau frowned at Inuyasha, "What are you doing here?"

"This was the only place I could've gone to."

Sesshomaru continued to glare at his brother, "You still didn't answer my question."

"If you must know," Inuyasha began, "Naraku is out to kill me again. Kikyou's on the move to find those damn shards and now some idiot wants to take over the city and I am smack in the middle of it!"

Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a death glare, "Every single time I see your face, someone is always out to kill you and I have to go ahead and save your sorry ass. Care to explain about that?"

Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath before replying, "It's because of those stupid shards….and Kikyou."

"Of course…" Sesshomaru replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Why do you want the shards anyway?" Rin asked out of curiosity.

"I want to become a full demon."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, "What else is new?"

"Shut up idiot!"

"How many times did I have to tell you not to mess with her?"

"Well, I thought my plan would work out since Kikyou was on my side…" Inuyasha pointed at Rin, "And I went for it since your mom told me you had one of the shards so…"

Rin stared at him incredulously, "Why would you even do that?"

"I can tell you why, because he is a fucking idiot."

"When you get buried alive for four weeks and get chased left and right by the police, assassins, and bounty hunters, then you can start complaining to me about how much of an idiot I am."

Sesshomaru threw an apple at Inuyasha, "Here. Eat something. It will keep your mouth shut for a while."

Inuyasha catcher the apple and eyed Sesshomaru, "What? Is this poison or something?"

"Why would I bother poisoning you? I'm sure those bounty hunters will be pretty upset if I kill you…"

"Asshole…"

"Why are you calling me an asshole? If it weren't for you and Kikyou, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha picked up a glass bowl in the middle of the table and tossed it at his brother. Sesshomaru easily dodged it, "You have bad aim…"

Rin leaned against the refrigerator as Sesshomaru looking in there for more food. She frowned, "Congrats, Sesshomaru, now he probably hates you even more."

"Good." He slammed the refrigerator door, "Now I don't have to deal with him anymore."

"Sesshomaru he is still your brother!"

"Well since you are so concerned about that idiot why don't you leave with him?"

Rin rolled her eyes, "Whatever, as long as I get Shippo back and my Naraku. I'm good."

Sesshomaru growled, "Rin, I know this is hard for you, but please understand, the entire world does not revolve around you."

"I hate you!"

"I'm so glad you feel the same way I do…"

"Look I would _love_ to hear you two argue, but it would be nice to know where the bastard is."

"Bastard?"

"Naraku." Sesshomaru tossed Inuyasha a newspaper at Inuyasha, "We need to find him and find him now..."

"Maybe he will be on the news?" Rin suggested out of the blue. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at her as if she grown three heads, "Why the hell would he be on the news?"

Rin turned on the television, "Because he is involved with this supposedly big case…and since he is one of the top defensive lawyers…They reporters are going to report on the case..."

"Turn on the T.V.!"

Inuyasha limped off the couch, "You know what Sesshomaru; I am not your goddamn slave!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Can you both be quiet? The news is on."

"_Breaking news…."_

Sesshomaru stared angrily at Inuyasha, "I want you out of my house!"

Rin rubbed her head, "Sessh, can you please stop talking? I want to hear the news."

Inuyasha shoved Sesshomaru aside as he went to the door, "I don't have any time or patience for this bullshit..."

Rin sat on the floor and stared aimlessly at the television as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha continued to claw each other's throats out.

"_Just about six hours ago, on the crosswalk behind me, there were a crash involving a pedestrian and an elderly driver. Most of what was left of the vehicle has been cleaned within the hour. I had received reports that one of the victims, a little boy, resembling an inu hanyou was recently taken to the nearest hospital under very critical condition…The driver of the car was also taken to the hospital suffering from minor injuries. From, 5__th__ and Madison Ave. this is Lisa Crowell…"_

Rin looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at Rin. Inuyasha, confused, slowly turned back to both of them, "Wait isn't…?"

"My god…"

* * *

Kikyou got out of her car in front of one of her favorite diners and opened her trunk just to see a panicking Bankotsu still begging her to let him go, '_This_ _is getting pathetic…_'

"Bankotsu, now remember what I said earlier. I am going to meet a couple of people for a moment and I expect you to be here when I get back. Understand?"

Bankotsu mumbled something that sounded like an insult. Kikyou rolled her eyes, "Yet again, I can't take my chances. Good night Mr. Aryano." She picked up a medium size rock that happened to be near the curb and hurled it at Bankotsu's head, making sure she did not kill him the process. She looked around for any by standers and when she didn't see any, he proceeded into the diner.

Kikyou sat down and eyed the two women she wanted to meet. One was her sister, Kagome and the other was her one of best friends, Ayame, "Kagome."  
"Kikyou." Kagome replied bitterly. Ayame smiled at Kikyou slightly before returning to her meal.

"I know that we all had our differences…but I need your help, both of your help."

"Why would you come to us, Kikyou?"

"Because you are the supposedly the best bounty hunters out there…"

Kikyou rolled her eyes. Ayame sighed, "Kikyou, what is your…issue?"  
"I am looking for the Shikon Jewel Shards and I want you two to get it for me…"

"Why can't you get it yourself?" Kagome spat.

"Because, Kagome, if I could get it myself, I wouldn't be asking you. Now would I?"

Kagome snorted. Ayame drank some of her tea before replying, "Kikyou, I understand your ambitions but what about Naraku?"

"What about him? He's probably still looking for Bankostu…and I can't do anything about him and the police are after me…"

"The police are always chasing you. Why would Naraku, of all people, look for Bankotsu?"

"Because an unconscious Bankotsu is in the back of my trunk…"

Kagome rolled her eyes again and sighed, "You have an unconscious man in your back seat, the police are after you, Naraku is out to kill you, again and now you want us to get some shards? Unlike you, I don't want to go to jail or better yet, I don't want to die."

"Ten million."

Ayame and Kagome looked at Kikyou confused. Kikyou smirked at Kagome and Ayame, "Find me all of the shards and I will give you ten million dollars…in cash."

Kagome looked at Kikyou expectantly and turned her attention to Ayame who was pondering about the idea. Ayame glanced at Kikyou, "And how will you pay this ten million dollars of yours?"

"I have my ways, but that is not what's important now. I want to know if you two are willing do the job or not."

Ayame smiled, "I think we have a little negotiation, don't we Kagome?"

Kagome mumbled under her breath. Ayame smiled at Kikyou, "She said yes…okay, I can tell you where five of the shards are at."

"Tell me."

"My husband, Kouga, has two in his legs. Your little boy toy's brother has two and this youkai hunter's brother has one in his neck…"

"And you two will be able to obtain them?"

Kagome sighed nervously, "I do not want anyone dead Kikyou. We'll have to find a way to get the boy's shard out of his neck without killing him."

"I do not care, Kagome, if he is dead or alive. I want that shard."

"I am aware that you do not care, Kikyou, but I do."

Ayame nodded in agreement, "If we get caught, I rather serve a jail sentence for theft than murder."

Kagome look through the diner menu, "When do you exactly want us to find your precious shards?"

"Simple before Naraku does."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kagome replied sarcastically.

Kikyou ignored her sister's comment, "But I must add how I am more than pleased to see you two, especially you my dear sister…"

Kagome half smiled and muttered, "Ditto…" Of course out of sarcasm.

Kikyou gave Kagome and Ayame two manila envelopes, "Kagome, you are my sister and Ayame, you are one of my oldest friends, I am sure that I will never act against you…"

"For some reason I don't believe you, Kikyou."

Kikyou glared at Ayame, "Never mind that…I just want to know if you two agree with the terms?"

Kagome opened the envelope and examined the contents, "Don't you still work with Inuyasha?"

"Do not worry little sister. Inuyasha Takahashi is none of our concern for now on."

* * *

**Okay I know this is really short due to the fact that I haven't updated in a while. Thank you for those who reviewed etc... I will try to update before Chrirstmas.  
**


	21. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"_Breaking news…"_

Jaken turned his attention to the news. He half heartenly smiled when he saw the 'breaking news' banner across the television screen. For some reason, he loved hearing about bad things occurring to what he called, 'worthless humans'. But as soon as he saw something on the ground that resembled a inu-youkai boy, he turned to Naraku, "Uh…boss I think you should see this…"

"Jaken, this better be important or else!" Naraku yelled as he entered the living room. Jaken pointed to the television screen.

"_Just about six hours ago, on the crosswalk behind me, there were a crash involving a pedestrian and an elderly driver. Most of what was left of the vehicle has been cleaned within the hour. I had received reports that one of the victims, a little boy, resembling an inu hanyou was recently taken to the nearest hospital under very critical condition…The driver of the car was also taken to the hospital suffering from minor injuries. From, 5__th__ and Madison Ave. this is Lisa Crowell…" _

Naraku clenched his fists and growled, "That brat!"

Jaken retreated from his boss in fear, "Don't you think we should be heading to the hospital. Just in case…"

"Just in case of what?"

"Rin may get him."

Naraku glared at Jaken, "Get you things" He got his belongings and rushed out the door with Jaken following close by.

* * *

Naraku paced along the hospital floor in annoyance. It was clear that he wasn't in a good mood. There were too many damn people in the hospital. Jaken was getting on his nerves. Kagura was somewhere; she was supposed to talk to him hours ago along with that idiot, Bankotsu. He did not know where Rin went and her annoying son was in the hospital...again.

And to make matters worse, Inuyasha and Kikyou were still alive…

Naraku turned to a nurse standing by, "Excuse me. My name is Naraku Uzimaki. I am here to see my foster son, Shippo Maui."

"Mr. Uzimaki…"

"Yes…"

"Your foster son…I am truly sorry to say, but Shippo is in serious condition."

"How serious?'

"He is currently under a coma due to major head trauma."

"Oh…"

The nurse nodded sadly as she gave Naraku Shippo's torn clothes, "Also, sir, he had manage to get a part of his fractured rib into his heart, therefore, is heartbeat is irregular. He needs surgery as soon as possible."

"Or else?"

"He will die."

"When will this surgery be performed?"

"That's the issue. We are not allowed to use any anesthetics while a patient is under a coma. So the options are: do the surgery while he is in a coma or do it when he wakes up. Both options are very risky. Since you are the guardian, you have a choice of choosing."

"I want the surgery done after he wakes up."

The nurse looked at him puzzled and sighed, "But I must warn you, his heart is extremely weak. If he doesn't wake up soon, he will die, unless there is some miracle."

"I am aware of that…" Narkau glanced at the nurse's name tag and smirked, "Nurse Kelly."

The nurse ignored Naraku's gesture and stared at him sternly, "May I ask? Where is the mother?"

Naraku looked at her confused, "What?"

"The mother, where is she?"

"It's none of your business."

The nurse rolled her eyes, "I have to keep this in file."

"If you must know, she died."

The nurse nodded as she jotted some notes down, "I will inform the doctors immediately."

Naraku smirked, "And Nurse Kelly, make sure no one, except myself, can see him."

The nurse nodded before leaving Naraku. Naraku smirked to himself. He wouldn't mind seeing the young inu hanyou dead. He had caused enough trouble as it is.

Naraku took out his phone, "Jaken. Don't worry about the boy. He's dead. Give me the address to Sesshomaru Takahashi's house. I want to pay him a little visit."

The nurse stopped and went back to the two demons, "I forgot something…"

Naraku frowned, "Speak."

"There is something happening to your son, Mr. Uzimaki." The nurse whispered warily. Jaken and Naraku looked at her confused.

"What do you mean there is something happening?"

The nurse looked around as if she did not want anyone to see her, "It seems that he is changing…"

"Changing, into what?"

"A demon."

Jaken shivered in fear while for the first time in years, his boss, Naraku Uzimaki paled. This was definitely not apart of the plan. The last thing he wanted was Shippo to turn demon. He glanced at the nurse then quickly dragged Jaken away.

"Boss! What are you going?!"

"I need to get something from my apartment. Now!"

* * *

_Namiko looked at Mr. Maui and frowned, "It's you again. It's about time you came home…" She glanced at Kagura, "And who is she? Your little whore?"_

"_At least I know how to keep a man…" Kagura spat.  
_

_Namiko glared at Kagura than glanced back at Mr. Maui, "What do you want? You are not welcomed anymore…"_

_Mr. Maui smirked, "Well considering the fact that I am still paying off the mortgage, I can come here whenever I want…"_

"That bastard…" Namiko mumbled as she flashback to one of the most irritated moments in her life: finding out that her daughter's best friend was having an affair with her husband.

After about two days of intense cleaning in her home, Namiko was exhausted and aggravated. Her house was still a mess. She consumed literally every single wine or beer that was in her home. Got high a couple of times. Attempted to contact her husband every fifteen minutes…with of course not a single reply or message. Burned seventy-five percent of her designer shoes and clothes (which occurred during the times she was either drunk or high) and probably even more things she couldn't remember. But she knew one thing: She was becoming a little insane. Namiko sat next to some half filled beer cans she manage to brought, Indian- style on her wooden floor as she stared blankly at her sixty inch plasma television, a birthday gift from Kanna,_ "Just about six hours ago, on the crosswalk behind me, there were a crash involving a pedestrian and an elderly driver. Most of what was left of the vehicle has been cleaned within the hour. I had received reports that one of the victims, a little boy, resembling an inu hanyou was recently taken to the nearest hospital under very critical condition…The driver of the car was also taken to the hospital suffering from minor injuries. From, 5__th__ and Madison Ave. this is Lisa Crowell…"_

She took a sip form what was left from her Heineken can and threw it across the room. She attempted to stand up and immediately fell back on the floor. Groaning, she slightly rose up and pick up the phone. She was going to call her 'bastard' of a husband and was expecting some answers. He had not come home in three days. Yeah, she realized that her grandson was probably going to die, but that was the least of her worries. It was about time that disgusting hanyou was out of her life. He did not deserve to live. She glanced back at the T.V. and frowned, "Why would anyone waste their time worrying about some useless hanyou…"

She stared at her phone for a moment and smirked. She wasn't going to call her husband after all because he would not matter after she confessed to everything. She dialed the number and held the phone to her ear, "Hello, this is Namiko Maui. Is there a way I can have an appointment with Yura Uzimaki. In person."

* * *

Yura grumbled in frustration for this was the umpteenth time she looked through all of her important files and once again found nothing. Her partner, Kouga was still at the crime scene of some car accident and therefore was stuck in the police headquarters until she was told to go by the commissioner. She looked up at the officer who was just standing there, annoying her greatly, "What is it?" She snapped while tossing the folder to the other side of the table.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Uzimaki, there is someone here to see you…"

Yura grumbled under her breath. She forgot she had an appointment with someone. Namiko slightly pushed the officer out of the way and Yura motioned Namiko to sit down, "And you are?"

"Namiko Maui." Namiko said casually as she sat down in the chair across from Yura's.

"And the reason you want to speak to me?"

"I'm a here to tell you something. Loud and clear. I killed Kagura and I never regretted it. You know that feeling of killing your worst enemy is so intoxicating…"

Yura looked at Namiko confused. It wasn't everyday that someone bluntly admits to killing someone. She told out a piece a paper and a pen, "Is this a confession?"

"A confession of murder?"

"Then I confess. I killed that whore and I do not repent it. Not one bit."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question, Mrs. Maui."

"She's a gold digging slut, that's why. She honestly thought I didn't know about all those secret rendezvous she had with my husband…for the past five years. Not to mention she stole my daughter's shards…"

Yura mentally jumped for joy. That was just what she needed: some information about those shards, "Is that all?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. You tell me."

Yura slightly growled at Namiko, "This is not the times for any games…"

"And I'm not playing any."

Yura skimmed through her notes and smirked, "When was the last time you saw Naraku Uzimaki?"

"Not long ago. I don't remember the date exactly…"

"Fair enough…why did you see him?"

"Exactly, he came to see me."

"For what?'

"Shippo."

"Shippo?"

"My grandson. He wanted to adopt him."

Yura eyed Namiko as she wrote something down, "And you allowed it?"

"Why not? It wasn't like I was going to take care of a half breed." Namiko took another sip of water, "He said my daughter had died…"

"Really?"

Namiko shrugged, "She isn't really dead you know…"

"Really?" Yura asked in surprise. She could've sworn the hanyou's doctors said that Namiko's daughter was dead.

"I knew he was lying."

"Then why did you allow him to take your grandson?"

"Like I said, it wasn't like I was going to take care of a half breed."

Yura glared at Namiko, "You know that your grandson has been to the ER twice in less than a week…"

"Your point?"

"First incident seemed like a domestic abuse, the second: a car accident. He was apparently alone."

"So?" was the nonchalant reply.

"So, I am saying that you can serve some serious jail time because of child neglect. You had said that you didn't trust Naraku yet you gave Shippo to him because of your selfishness…"

Namiko laughed, "And you think you can scare me with that?"

"I wouldn't know Mrs. Maui; I'm not the one who is about to spend the rest of my life in the slammer."

Namiko rolled her eyes.

"Do you know about the domestic situation concerning your grandson?"

"Yes."

"Did you do anything about it?"

"No. It was all Rin's fault…"

"Who is Rin?"

"My daughter."

"And why did you say that?"

"Because it is her fault… If she didn't have that half breed than she wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

"So I take it that your daughter is being domestically abused also…"

"Was that rhetorical question?"

Yura wrote more things down while grumbling something under her breath, "Do you know where she is now?"

"No."

Yura put her notes in the file titled 'Namiko Maui', closed it and turned to the officer standing by before leaving her seat, "Officer, please escort Mrs. Maui out of the building. That will be all…" She turned to Namiko, "We'll keep in touch. I won't put you into custody now since I am still after you husband. Consider yourself lucky."

Namiko got up from her seat and crossed her arms, "That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it." Yura smirked at the officer, "I think I should have a little talk with my brother, don't you agree?"

* * *

"Open the damn door Naraku!"

Naraku growled as put away his guns and frowned when he opened the door. He was in a rush to go back to the hospital. Jaken ran and hid in the bathroom because he was in no mood to face whoever was at the door. Before he could even say something, his dear sister, Yura pushed him away. Naraku regained his stance and glared, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Naraku…"

Naraku glared at his sister, "Why are you here?"

"You damn well know why I am here!" Yura yelled. Naraku growled and waited for his 'dear' sister to continue.

"Naraku, I am on to you. I know you had something to do with my current case, and the whole Shippo Maui incidence. I will promise you; I will bring you down…"

"Oh really?"

"Don't test my patience Naraku. I'm warning you, you better not interfere with my case…or my suspects."

Naraku smirked, "Oh yeah…well good luck. I hope you do know that I am one of the top lawyers in this system. I have the DA wrapped around my finger. I can shut you down whenever I want…"

"That explains everything…" Yura thought out load.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing…" Yura took her purse and smirked, "Well it's not like I can arrest you. So you are free…for now."

"Really? Face it Yura, you have nothing."

"Maybe…" She glanced at Naraku before leaving, "Oh yes, before I forget. Due to the cooperation of a very reliable source, I am setting out a warrant for you…for domestic abuse. But don't worry; you will get convicted of two murders also… And the fact that you control the DA doesn't really matter now. He's getting fired for his involvement with the Yakuza."

"You bitch!" Naraku sneered. Yura flipped her long hair black hair back and flashed Naraku a sinful smirk, "Why thank you…"

* * *

**This is rather short. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get something updated before Christmas because in January I'll probably never update (due to dumb stupid midterms) But still review! I know most people want to see some fluffiness between Sesshy and Rin, and I'll try to put some in the next chapter. But I don't want to rush things since they are still not in good terms and with Shippo being with Naraku and all…it will be sort of weird. Nethertheless, I'll try my best.**


	22. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

"_So, if we manage to get married and have kids…will they be like you?"_

_Sesshomaru looked at Rin like she had grown ten heads but replied, "Hanyous…"_

_Rin raised an eyebrow in confusion._

"_Half human, half demon."_

"_Oh like your brother!"_

"_Half."_

"_Whatever…"Rin smiled again, "Maybe, they'll have dog ears like Inuyasha."_

"_You can't be serious…"_

"_You have to admit, those are so adorable."_

"_Dog ears are not cute."_

"_Of course you don't think so because you're a guy."_

"_Hmph…"_

"_Can hanyous…you know turn into a demon?"_

"_It depends."_

"_On what?"_

"_It doesn't matter."_

************************************************************************

"Okay, tell me what's going on?"

"We have a ten year old boy who just came out of vegetation state. He is scheduled to go under surgery but it seems like his body is reacting…"

The doctor looked at the nurse confused as he took the medical files, "To what?"

"The boy's a hanyou. See the problem?"

The doctor groaned, "What is his condition right now?"

"He's calm…I am pretty sure nothing will happen anytime soon."

"Good. I want him under surveillance at all times. Make sure a nurse checks on him every fifteen minutes. There will be no visitors and if something happens call me immediately."

It was truly chaos at the city hospital. Some trespassers got kicked out. Upset families argued and fought with the medical staff constantly The ER was packed with potential patients…about more than a hundred to be exact but that was normal since it was Saturday night and for some reason that was the time the most injuries/deaths occurred. But what was not normal was the scores of reporters from different news channels and newspapers. Reporters from all over the city and state swarmed into the emergency room to get a story on the victims of the car accident. Normally they wouldn't care about that but since one of the most revered miko was involved; they wanted…no they needed a good story. However the nurses and the staff were not concerned about the amount of patients in the emergency room or the annoying reporters. They had bigger problems, like figuring out how on Earth they could make sure a certain hanyou didn't decide to turn into a demon. Thankfully, the doctors said that no one should expect anything for a couple of hours, but no one was taking their chances. Everyone, except for the reporters and the patients were on edge. The last thing they wanted was to witness the young boy transform.

And it also did not help that there were news about him turning into a demon spreading all over like wildfire.

To calm everyone down due to the demon rumor, the receptionist assured everyone that there was no threat and it worked until a loud, terrifying growl came from one of the medical rooms.

The reaction of those in the Emergency Room and near by was pure panic. Frightened people and patients rushed to the Emergency Room exit trying get away causing some people to get trampled and stomped on.

Yet on the other had, the reporters were having a field day. The security, in vain, tried to hold the crowd of shouting reporters back until one of the doctors stood on a table and yelled, "Excuse me. There cannot be any reporters or on lookers beyond this point. Please turn around!"

His request went unnoticed. The reporters pushed through the security and went to where the doctor was standing clearly wanting to bombard his with millions of questions.

"Doctor!"

"Doctor!"

"I will answer only one question!" The doctor pointed at one of the female reporter, "What is your question?"

The reporter smiled gratefully as she took out a pen and a note pad, "What can you say about the state the little boy is in?"

"He's is in critical condition…." He ignored the shouts of the reporter's questions as he jumped down form the table and pushed through the crowd, , "Excuse me! Coming through!"

The receptionist smiled at the doctor who looked like he just ran a marathon while he approached her desk, "Who knew a simple car accident would create such a big uproar?"

The doctor nodded before returning to his work. Soon after, out of no where, Yura Uzimaki ran up to the receptionist desk panting. The receptionist smiled, "Rough day?"

"Those damn reporters won't stop asking me questions."

The receptionist attempted to suppress a giggle, "What is the meaning of your visit?"

"Well I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Yura Uzimaki. I work for the police department," she flashed her badge, "I want you to make sure that absolutely no one can discharge Shippo Maui without my permission. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Have a good day." Yura gave the receptionist a half hearted smile before leaving.

************************************************************************

"Doctor!"

"What is it now?!"

"Doctor, we need you NOW!"

The doctor lowly groaned as he followed a group of nurses and doctors to a medical room, "What is going on?"

No one answered him as they led him to the patient's room.

The scene before the doctor's eyes was something that came out of a horror movie.

His fingernail turned into claws. Some of the nurses slowly retreated in fear as they witnessed what was going on before them. Others who were not so frightened tried to push Shippo's body into the bed, in an attempt to keep him under control. Everyone jumped in surprise as well as in fear as another piercing growl from Shippo filled the room, followed by even more erratic behavior.

"What is his name?"

"This is Shippo Maui. The one I told you about."

"I thought you said that nothing would happen anytime soon!"

"It shouldn't"

Shippo's teeth were slowly replaced by long razor-sharp fangs, which came down at both sides of his mouth. His senses became more alert. He felt powerful as his demon blood rapidly replaced what was left of his human one. His pupils dilated even more before his eyes turned into the color of blood.

"His eyes…they're changing." One of the nurses whispered to the Doctor.

"Crap." The doctor put on some gloves and approached Shippo, "Nurse, give me some Ritalin."

"But-!"

"I said give me some Ritalin!" The doctor turned to his frightened staff, "And hold him down!"

The task was much easier said than done. The nurses tried to get Shippo to stay still by using their strength but clearly that wasn't working.

"I can't he's becoming extremely erratic!" yelled another doctor.

"Tie him down!"

They tied Shippo's hands and feet to the bed as the doctor put some Ritalin into the needle. He turned around and pierced the needle into Shippo's arm. Everyone jumped back As soon as one of Shippo's arms became free of the bondage and viciously clawed the nurse who was holding him down across her face.

"Damn it!" Yelled one of nurses as she gripped her bleeding cheek. The doctor ordered her to leave the room to aid her cheek.

When Shippo was let free from the ties again, everyone pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Hold his arm down. Hard." The doctor ordered another doctor. The second doctor did as he was told as the doctor tried to inject some more Ritalin into Shippo. This time it worked and a minute after the doctor pulled the needle out, Shippo became unconscious."

"Damn it." One of the nurses mumbled as she ran out of the room. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Take him out of here….now." The doctor ordered as he threw the needle and the gloves in the garbage. Shock and confusion filled the air. "This boy is too dangerous to be in the public eye. Put him in solitary confinement at least until he turns back into a hanyou."

"Doctor, but that's only limited to patients with severe mental disorders."

The doctor glared at one of the nurses, "Do you want to lose your job because some boy lost control and killed someone?"

"No…"

"Didn't think so. Also, do not talk to any reporters about this. What just happened is strictly confidential."

***********************************************************************

Staff and patients alike shivered in fear as they heard terrifying shrieks coming from one of the hospital rooms. People were creating a crowd near the exit, trying to get out as fast as they could. Naraku and Jaken pushed through the crowd and went to the receptionist desk. The receptionist glared at them both, "Oh, it's you two again."

"I want to see my son."

"I'm surprised that no one called child protective services on you…"

"Just tell me where Shippo Maui is."

The receptionist rolled her eyes, "I'm not allowed to distribute any information concerning your foster son."

"Who the fuck told you that?!"

"I did."

Naraku groaned in annoyance as he turned to his smirking sister, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh…shouldn't you be happy to see your little sister?"

Naraku ignored Yura and turned back to the receptionist, "Look lady…"

"Sir, you cannot take your son home tonight. Not after what had just happened."

"Look lady, I can deal with him. I am a demon."

"I don't care who you are. You can't take him home and that's final. Now if you don't mind, I have other things to do then argue with you."

"Cut the bullshit, Naraku. I know why you are here. I asked for a warrant against you and you can't take your supposed 'son' with you." Yura spat.

"You bitch…"

It seemed like as soon as Yura was done with Naraku, all of the noise from the hospital room stopped. Nurses and doctors walked about the room, some with a solemn expression and some with the terrified expression. "This is exactly why I hate dealing with hanyous…" The doctor muttered to one of the nurses. He glanced at Naraku and Jaken irritated before walking away.

"What the hell is going on?" Naraku rudely asked as he dragged one of the doctors to him. The doctor let go of his grasp, "It's none of your damn business."

"What just happened?" Jaken asked out of curiously. Naraku smirk grew wider, "I think that brat just turned demon."

***********************************************************************

Rin already knew about the whole commotion in the city hospital and the danger one would endure by going there but she didn't care. She had to see her son. Just to, at least know, he was alive and out of Naraku's grasp. She was going to get her son back even if it meant by force (as long it didn't have to result in getting arrested.) However, Sesshomaru was not with her. Apparently he and Inuyasha had decided to finish some unfinished 'business' downtown. She had a feeling that that wasn't what they were only doing but didn't press it. They promised to pick her up form the hospital as soon as she was done, just incase things didn't go according to plan. She, more than anything, wanted Shippo back, so she could get out this mess and move to another country, across the world. Far from her mother, far from Sesshomaru and definitely far from Naraku. Okay, maybe not Naraku. She still believed, after all of the drama she been through for the past decade, that he was a good person. She walked slowly to the receptionist's desk as she attempted to not get tangled into the already hectic crowd.

The receptionist looked up, "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see my son, Shippo Maui." Rin replied calmly.

The receptionist groaned. If she had to hear another thing about a car accident and that Shippo kid, she was going to scream. She glanced at Rin annoyed, "What is your name?"

"Rin Maui."

"Well, I sorry Ms. Maui, but I have orders that has been told to me by the police. I cannot let anyone see or discharge, Shippo Maui."

"You don't understand, I am his mother. I have a right to see my own son."

"Well your son, is under police 'protection' and apparently in solitary confinement."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry miss, but you are not allowed to see Shippo Maui unless you have permission from his poster father."

"But I told you. I am his mother!"

The receptionist looked up, "His foster father."  
Rin looked at the receptionist confused, "What?"

"You can't see Shippo unless you have permission from his foster parents."

"You have got to be kidding me…"

The receptionist glanced up at Rin humorously, "Yeah and you can't discharge him because according to the files, you are supposed to be dead."

"That bastard…" Rin slightly growled. The receptionist looked around as if she was going to do something illegal, "Look, Ms. Maui. As you can tell, I am not in the mood to deal with any custody, death issues but I can give you a copy of the adoption papers."

Rin smirked as she patted the receptionist hand, "Oh, by all means, please do."

************************************************************************

Not long after he was left alone, Shippo's eyes shot open.

He ripped off all of the medical wires connected to him and jumped down from his bed, making sure that no one heard him. He slowly turned to the nearby mirror and smirked to himself. '_It's about time'_. At last, his demon side had come out from hiding and Shippo loved it. The adrenaline he felt was astonishing. He looked around cautiously before jumping out his room's window, thankful that he was only on the second floor.

As soon as the coast was clear, he darted away from the hospital. He didn't now where he was going but that wasn't important at this moment. He was determined more than ever to get his mother back and make the one responsible for tormenting his life pay.

* * *

**So while I was supposed to be doing my research paper, I gained some inspiration and wrote this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Think of it as a little Christmas present. Hehehe…**

**Anyway, as always, please review and give me some feedback. I am not really sure how people turn into demons but hey at least it tried.**


	23. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Rin didn't have to wait long to notice Sesshomaru's car approaching the front of the hospital. After dealing with social workers and doctors for two long hours, she was more than willing to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. She shoved the adoption papers into a manila folder and crumpled it in her bag. She didn't look at the papers because she knew she would have a breakdown in front of everyone if she knew who 'adopted' her son. Though she had a feeling she knew the person who did…

She smiled warmly as Sesshomaru pulled up to the curb, "Thanks for picking me up."

Sesshomaru nodded and opened the passenger door. Inuyasha snorted as he continued to glare out the window. It seemed like every time Rin saw him, he was in some sour mood. This time was probably because Sesshomaru managed to force Inuyasha to sit in the back instead of the front seat. She decided, for her own good, to ignore him.

"From the way you are smiling, I guess you found something out."

Rin disregarded his question, remembering the 'wonderful' news she received moments before. She noticed that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's clothes were partially torn with a couple of exposed healing bruises, "Where did you go?"

"Yeah, asshole, exactly tell her where we went." Inuyasha spat. He winced in pain as he slowly sat up in his seat still not removing his glare from his brother.

Sesshomaru glared at him from his mirror, "Shut up idiot."

The relationship between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was always baffling to Rin. It wasn't like they hated each other though, at one time Sesshomaru tried to kill Inuyasha for the Teseiga but that was years ago before the sword decided to split in half. Sesshomaru seemed to always hold a grudge against his father for mating a human. From what Sesshomaru told her, Inuyasha's mother tried in vain to treat him like her own son…but it wasn't enough. After the death of their father, Sesshomaru reluctantly put Inuyasha under his care. Although from time to time, Inuyasha did things that would make Sesshomaru wish he hadn't.

His tone gave Rin a clue that she should drop the topic to more pressing matters. She took the manila envelope from her bag and threw it at Sesshomaru's lap. He looked up in confusion, "What is this?"

"Adoption papers."

"Did you look in it?"

"No...but someone adopted our son…"

"That's messed up." Inuyasha replied with a hint of amusement.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he looked through the papers, "Shippo Maui. Aged ten. Hanyou of inu-youkai descent. Mother dead. Father missing. Guardian, Naraku Uzimaki."

Rin frowned. She knew that bastard Naraku and her mother had to do something this.

"Namiko Maui…" Sesshomaru frowned, "Your mother gave Shippo away to Naraku."

"That witch…" Rin seethed as she put her seat belt on, "Is there anything else?"

"The reason for adoption: deceased mother…since when you were dead?"

Rin snatched the papers from Sesshomaru," I can't believe that she would do that…"

"She hated Shippo…"

"It doesn't matter! She knew Naraku and I weren't on good terms. Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. Because she's your mother…"

Inuyasha smirked, seeing this as the perfect opportunity for some revenge. He loved beating people up and this time he could kill Naraku without dealing with his brother, "So can we kill him?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply. Rin glared at Inuyasha and simply said, "No you may not." Inuyasha pouted in disappointment before Rin continued, "I don't care what you both think of Naraku. He's an amazing person…I'm getting back with him as soon this is over."

Inuyasha laughed so hard, he was almost tearing. Sesshomaru attempted to restrain a small amused smile. Rin sat back in her seat and frowned deeply, "I don't understand why do you two are disregarding Naraku like he is some sadist…he is a wonderful person."

Sesshomaru tried to suppress a laugh. Inuyasha stared at her. He knew if someone used to go out with his brother must've been crazy but this was insane, "Are you possessed or are you on drugs?"

Rin glared at Inuyasha, "No, Inuyasha, I am not possessed…or high."

"He's her boyfriend…" Sesshomaru muttered. Inuyasha smirked as he noticed some jealously in Sesshomaru's voice,

"Aww is fluffy jealous?" Inuyasha teased. Rin blushed. Inuyasha burst out into laughter but then immediately stopped when he saw his brother death glare. He cleared his throat, "Wait I thought he was with Kagura?"

Rin looked at Inuyasha confused and then sighed, "He must've been mad at me or something…but I know he loves me."

"When are you going to get this through your head? Naraku doesn't love you."

"Yes he does!"

"Naraku was the best thing that ever happened to me…besides Shippo. You can't kill him!"

"And you wonder why you're in this mess in the first place."

"The guy kidnapped your son. Are you insane?" Inuyasha truthfully asked. Rin rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood to hear people critize her boyfriend, no matter how horrible he was. Sesshomaru gave Rin back the papers and started his car, "I suggest you pay your dear mother a visit."

*******************************************************************************************************

"Rin…"

Rin rolled her eyes at her shocked mother and pushed herself inside the house. Sesshomaru managed to persuade her to visit her mother in order to truly figure out this adoption issue. She reluctantly agreed although her mother was the last person she wanted to see. She looked around disgusted, "I see you didn't change much…"

Namiko slammed the door, trying in vain to scare her daughter. She grumbled when Rin glared at her, "Why are _you_ here?"

"Where's my son?"

Namiko walked away, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Really? That's funny. I swear I saw your signature in the adoption papers Naraku just happened to accidentally on purpose dropped."

Namiko laid on her couch, "Maybe you misread…you have a habit of doing that."

"Cut the bull shit, Mom. I want to know where Shippo is."

"He's with Naraku. Happy?"

Rin paled, "Mom, are you serious?!"

Namiko glanced at Rin before opening a stray magazine, "Yes I am. He said you were dead. Not that I believed him…"

"How nice. So you gave Shippo to him anyway?"

Namiko glared at her daughter and glanced in the magazine.

"Where's dad?"

Namiko rolled her eyes, "I don't know…"

Rin rolled her eyes, "Of course you don't. You're too drunk to remember…"

"Rin stop it!"

"I knew it was you who killed Kagura."

"Rin shut up!!"

"Just admit it; you hated her since you caught her with dad…"

"Kagura is whore; she got what she deserved!"

"But she was my best friend!"

"She was your friend all right…."

"That's not the point!"

"That's not the point? That slut ruined my marriage and now look at your father: running around like he got his head chopped off. I bet he's still looking for that little whore. Oh just so you know, she screwed Naraku too…"

Rin had an urge to throw the remains of a glass lamp at her mother, but decided against it. Namiko got up from the couch, "Listen to me Rin, and listen hard. I am sick and tired of hearing you complain how much harm Naraku is doing to you. Yes, I approved your union, but if you were not happy with him and did not like the way he was treating you, then you should've left. It's that simple. It's not my fault, your father's fault and not even your disgusting hanyou's fault. It's yours."

"But mom-!"

"But nothing. You have to solve your own problems sometimes. Deal with it and move on."

"I can't!"

Namiko threw the magazine aside and smirked, "Well you should've thought of that before you got pregnant." She straightened out her skirt, "Now if you don't mind, I have some packing to do…"

Rin looked at Namiko in confusion, "What are you talking about? What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I need to go somewhere…far from all of this bullshit. Especially far away from you and your issues...especially your damn father…"

"Mom, why did you give Shippo to Naraku."

Namiko raised her eyebrow and smiled, "Oh that was his name…?" She shrugged, "Well, he said that you were dead, and they was no way in hell I was going to take care of your mistake, especially since he is a hanyou. So I gave Shippo to him. I thought you would not mind, in spirit, since he was you _loving_ boyfriend."

"But Naraku of all people?! You knew I was having problems with him!"

Namiko rolled her eyes as she picked up more garbage form the floor, "Look, it isn't my fault that you went out with _him_…"

"You're the one who introduced him to me. You're the one who told me that being with Naraku was one of the smartest things I ever had done!"

"And it was…at the time. Though from the way he is acting now, I suppose you are better off with that inuyoukai…"

"I can't believe you…"

Namiko laughed at Rin's horrified expression, "Oh Rinny, someone needed to teach you a lesson." She threw the garbage in the garbage can. "I will be gone in some hours…" She rose her hand in objection when Rin about to comment, "I'm leaving Rin and there is nothing anyone could do about it." And with that Namiko ran up the stairs praying that her daughter would leave. Rin rolled her eyes, kicked the door open and left without saying goodbye.

**********************************************************************************************

Inuyasha growled in annoyance for he was awaken from his most needed sleep thanks to Rin who deliberately decided to slam the car door as hard as he can. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin before starting the car, "I'm guessing it didn't go well…"

"Just drive." Was her only reply. Sesshomaru shook his head, "What did she say?"

Rin glared at Sesshomaru and crossed her arms, "Naraku has him."

"And?"

"She's leaving."

Sesshomaru put his seat belt back on then turned to Rin. His expression was serious, "Rin, I know things between us aren't the best but for the sake of our son…we need to stop this nonsense. I don't care about your relationship with Naraku. If you still want to be with him after all of this drama, go right ahead. No one is stopping you, but you must understand, that this entire thing isn't about you…it's about Shippo and as his parents we have to make sure he is okay, _not_ dead. And as soon as you get that through your head, the easier this will be."

Rin slowly nodded Inuyasha smirked, perhaps for millionth time today at his older half brother. He knew what he was about to say would probably result in being six feet under, but he couldn't help himself. Inuyasha enjoyed pushing Sesshomaru's buttons. He turned his attention back to, "So Rin…" Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha through his mirror again while Rin glanced at Inuyasha puzzled, "Yes?"

"My retard of a brother bit you didn't he?" Inuyasha teased.

She looked at Inuyasha in horror. Biting? What was he talking about? She didn't remember Sesshomaru telling her anything about biting.

Inuyasha's smirk became even wider, "So you did mate with that idiot?" he asked with disgust ignoring the death glare his brother was sending him. Rin looked at Inuyasha then at Sesshomaru confused, "Sesshomaru, what the hell is he talking about?"

Sesshomaru put his key into the ignition and started the car. He was tempted to cut Inuyasha's body into pieces but he knew his father would not be too pleased about it, even if he was dead for years. He turned to his brother and gave him a stern look, "Didn't someone ever told you to keep that annoying mouth of yours shut?"

**Good News: Well since I, being a slacker in my schoolwork, just went on a writing frenzy while I was supposed to be studying for my midterms and doing homework. So, I have a little more than a half of the next chapter done, therefore I may be able to update before February. I promise, there will be some fluff.**

**Thank you for the reviews, etc…!!!**


	24. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

Naraku was not in a very good mood. He just got news that his 'son' had not only turned into a demon, but escaped the hospital grounds and somehow was roaming about the city streets. It would have been more convenient if it wasn't pouring outside, then he would be able to pick up Shippo's scent easily. But luck was definitely not on Naraku's side today. He was becoming sick and tired of this Shippo. He knew he should've listened to Kagura and Mr. Maui when the warned him that including Shippo in this quest for the shards was a very, very, bad idea.

It was about twenty after midnight by the time he and Jaken was able to escape the overly crowded hospital. Naraku vowed to never go into a hospital Saturday night ever again. He sighed in relief when she realized that a rather large package near his truck's rear left tire. It was about time that another one of Naraku's cronies, dropped it off. After he sent Jaken on his way to get some brochures from the hospital lobby that he didn't need, he called one of this old friends for some assistance. Hopefully, this friend of his could help him find the shards before Inuyasha and his 'whore' got their hands on them.

* * *

Jaken cursed to himself for the millionth time as he ran to the hospital in the freezing rain just to get some stupid forms. He didn't know what Naraku wanted them for and frankly he didn't give a damn. He was cold; he was wet and he was aggravated. All he wanted to do was go home and curl up in his warm, welcoming bed, but after the 'lovely' events that arose during the last two weeks; he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

He cursed again when the security guard wouldn't let him in unless it was a clear emergency. Jaken was planning on persuading the guard that he was suffering from hypothermia thanks to standing outside in the rain for two hours, and it was actually a good plan until he realized something: he was a demon. Demons by no means became sick from the rain and his appearance made everyone, even the most ignorant, know that he wasn't human.

So he gave up and ran back to the truck. He didn't care if Naraku got mad at him; it was too damn cold to be running useless errands.

This had been a crappy two weeks, he decided.

As far was Jaken knew, Bankotsu was not longer apart of Naraku's secret entourage. He wasn't sure to truly believe that he was dead since the one who told him the news was no other than Naraku's estranged sister, whose mission in life seemed to bring her brother down. Naraku didn't knew Bankotsu's condition as of now, and from the way things were going so far, Jaken wanted to keep it that way. He wasn't in the mood to deal with an irritated demon.

Apparently, Naraku also didn't know the whereabouts of his 'lover' Kagura either…

Jaken snorted. He hated her almost as much as he hated his boss (though he would keep that comment to himself. He still wanted all of his limbs to be intact.) She had his boss wrapped around her little finger. He almost jumped for joy when he heard the news that Kagura had be mutilated. She was part of the reason he was in this mess in the first place.

His last mission he was assigned to, before the whole Shippo turning demon incident occurred, was simple: Break into his former lord's apartment and get his shard. Jaken at first was hesitant about doing the intended job because he was scared of Sesshomaru, but gave in when Naraku promised that Jaken would have a say on determining the demise of Shippo. It was a good idea, at the time, before Sesshomaru caught him red handed and threatened to kill him if anything happened to his long lost son, something Jaken prayed to the gods that it would never come true. Deep inside, he knew he should have turned down Naraku's offer and just let Bankotsu do it, and then he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

"Jaken, stop day dreaming and help me out!" His boss yelled as he attempted to shove a bundle of an unknown substance into the back of his trunk. Jaken didn't even want to know what was in the sac. It was probably some corpse that Naraku once again failed to mention about, but he quickly ran to the truck anyway.

By the time he got there, Naraku was already finished with his task. Jaken was taken by surprise when Naraku didn't even yell at him for being stupid, all he did was motioned Jaken to get into the car. There was something terribly wrong with this picture: normally Naraku would try to rip Jaken's head off and complain about how he was a stupid, unless toad, but Naraku was quiet. Too quiet…

As soon as Jaken got into the car he paled when he sensed someone else was in the back seat. This couldn't be happening to him, not now. Could Naraku be that upset with him and Jaken had to suffer like this? Jaken warily turned around causing his face to become even paled than before. The person sitting down with her signature mirror that would creep anyone out, beside was on other than the unnaturally pale, soul snatcher herself, Kanna.

Kanna smirked at the toad demon's terrified expression. She loved scaring him. She took hold of his mirror and stroked it, "My, my Jaken, why are you shivering like that?"

Jaken paled for the third time. Indeed, Kanna was right, Jaken was shivering uncontrollably. He replied after finally finding the courage to form words to say to the pale woman in front of him, "W-what, are y-you, d-d-doing h-here?"

Kanna smirked became even wider, "Naraku asked me to assist him in this shard seeking quest and to take Rin's little boy's soul away…" She examined her scarlet red nails nonchalantly and reprimanded herself for choosing such a bold color that negatively contrasted with her near white skin. She looked up at Jaken, "Don't worry, I won't kill you…"

Jaken sighed in relief. At least he would live for a little longer…

Naraku abruptly opened the truck door slammed it shut, causing Jaken to jump from his seat. He turned to Kanna, "I think you've met one of my minions, Jaken, am I correct?"

Kanna nodded, "Yes, I know him very well, shall we proceed?"

Naraku started the engine, "Kagura and Bankotsu are dead. So they say, and that hanyou escaped from the hospital. Kanna I need you to find out who killed Kagura and Bankotsu and bring them to me alive while Jaken and I find that annoying brat."

It would have been a great time for Jaken to add that Sesshomaru was Shippo's father and that Rin was currently staying with him, but he decided against it for Sesshomaru's threat was still fresh in his mind.

* * *

Rin could not help but be amused as she witnessed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting again, for the umpteenth time. This fight, she observed, was most likely about how Inuyasha was supposed to find something out (which he conveniently didn't) and find where Naraku was (which he didn't bother to do either). Of course, Inuyasha did not do as he was told; though Inuyasha claimed that Sesshomaru secretly wanted to kill him and that was why he couldn't find anything. Someone needed to tell him that he was a terrible liar.

"Inuyasha, I swear on our father's grave, if you don't tell me what's going on, I am going to slice your head off!" Sesshomaru threatened. He tried to pry some information out of Inuyasha and although he threatened him with everything he got, Inuyasha still would not tell him anything. Perhaps another reason why they were fighting like cats and dogs.

Rin was convinced that she never saw anyone fought with someone else as much as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did. Okay, she had to admit, when she and Sesshomaru were together, their fights generally ended up becoming pretty nasty, but they had always made up…eventually. However, with the Takahashi brothers, their fights normally turned from being a verbal battle to fist fighting, with Sesshomaru usually declared as the winner.

"This is getting out of hand…" Rin muttered to herself as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were on the merge of beating each other into a bloody pulp. She needed to stop them now, "Do you think he knows where you live?" She asked. She definitely didn't want to see Naraku or his henchmen's face any time soon.

Sesshomaru grunted, "He sent that toad here. What do you think?"

"And you aren't afraid?" She asked incredulously.

Inuyasha laughed, "Of what?"

"Never mind…" Rin mumbled as she shot Inuyasha a harsh look. Inuyasha immediately stopped laughing sensing Sesshomaru radiating anger. The hanyou smirked to himself; maybe he could find a way to take the attention away from him. He did now know for sure if Sesshomaru made her his mate or not, but he wasn't going take any chances. He still wanted to live, but it didn't hurt to tantalize his brother right?

"You didn't tell her?" Inuyasha asked out of nowhere. Okay, maybe taunting his brother, whom was far more powerful than him, was a very bad idea. But rationalizing whether something was a good idea or not was never the hanyou's forte…

"Tell me what?" Rin asked. She gave Sesshomaru a questioning look. Sesshomaru didn't look back at her, but instead gave Inuyasha one of the biggest death glares he could muster.

"Leave." Sesshomaru ordered.

Inuyasha instantly panicked. He couldn't go back out there, not with the police and Naraku and everyone else he somehow managed to piss off chasing after him. He needed a plan and he needed it fast. But nothing came. Inuyasha threw a pleading look to Rin, whom looked back at him highly amused. Wait a second. What the hell was he doing? He was Inuyasha, for crying out loud. He didn't fear his brother or need to ask said brother's ex girlfriend for help. That was unheard of. He decided to stop being a chicken and face his brother like the man he was and fight him to the end so he could stay in the apartment for at least another night. The thought of fighting Sesshomaru just flew out the window as his older brother approached him with a mean scowl on his face.

"You can't just keep kicking me out of your house like this!" Inuyasha yelled in panic as Sesshomaru nonchalantly dragged him to his front door. Rin giggled slightly, earning her a glare from the hanyou. She couldn't help it though; the look on Inuyasha face was priceless.

"I just did. Come back when you find Kikyou and Naraku. Got it?!"

"Asshole…" Inuyasha managed to mumble before Sesshomaru slammed the door in his face so hard, some of its hinges were threatening to fall apart.

Rin shook her head at him, trying not to laugh, "Some brotherly love…"

"Everywhere that idiot goes, trouble follows right after him and I have to bail him out…every single goddamn time."

"That doesn't mean you kick him out every five seconds!"

Sesshomaru paid no attention to her as he dug in his refrigerator for something to eat. He was hungry as hell and chasing annoying demons to get some information for almost four hours wasn't helping the situation at all.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked, surprisingly calm. Rin glared at him and rudely mumbled a no. He shrugged and returned to his food hunting no caring about Rin's sudden change of mood. She was probably just in her PMSing mode, he concluded. He cursed to himself when he realized that the only food that didn't need much preparation was ramen. He forgot that he brought an entire stockpile of ramen thanks to Inuyasha and his annoying ramen fetish from months before. The only reason why he brought so much of it was because he felt 'bad' that his younger brother had suffered yet another beat down from one of his constant confrontation with some rival demon gangs. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Sesshomaru Takahashi actually felt bad for Inuyasha.

"So…Sesshomaru, what bite?"

Sesshomaru purposely ignored Rin's question out of pure convenience. He was not in any mood to get to this topic especially since Rin still 'loves' Naraku and all of the other drama that managed to unfold right before his eyes. Damn, he knew he should have returned back to Japan, just like his father advised him to do after graduating high school.

Sesshomaru was always characterized as being passive and bitter. Throughout his entire life, his presence normally frightened those who went passed him. In school his was grouped with the loners, because his lack of a social life. And he was more than fine with that position. He was a strong believer of the idea that expressing emotions were a stupid human flaw that made even the strongest ones weak, pathetically weak, like the humans.

However, one could say that he was a complete hypocrite especially towards Rin and, though reluctantly, his brother. Though one might think I was hard to believe, Sesshomaru really did have a heart somewhere. Whether he liked it or not, Rin and Inuyasha (which he would never admit to; he almost had an heart attack when the thought slipped out to Rin) were the only reasons why he even bothered making something out of himself…well also now his son, Shippo, but he that didn't count. He didn't even know he had a son until a couple of weeks ago. Speaking of Shippo…

"How come you never told me that you were pregnant?"

Rin glared at Sesshomaru. She was still upset that he ignored her previous question. She sat down on the couch and kicked off her shoes. She was going to give her ex the silent treatment, she decided, until she got some answers from him. And anyway, she thought, why would she tell him that she was pregnant, just for him to accuse her of being a cheater? Though that was exactly was she was, even if she really regretted it. She pouted even more.

"Your silent treatment is not going to work." Sesshomaru said with a hint of amusement in his voice as Rin stared at him wide eyed out of shock. Too bad, Rin didn't find anything about this situation, not at all. She crossed her arms and pouted, "What was Inuyasha talking about?"

"Hunh?" was Sesshomaru's surprisingly weak reply. He attempted to play innocent, hoping that Rin would fall for it, but knew that the chance was slim. He was tired. He was frustrated. The last thing he wanted to talk about was what his idiotic brother said in the car. He really should have ripped Inuyasha's head off, he really should have.

"Don't play dumb with me." Rin spat.

Sesshomaru sighed. There was no way he could beat around it; he had to tell her eventually. Yeah, she would probably hate him even more than she claimed she already did, but he had no choice. He glanced at her quickly before rolling his eyes, just to prove that he was annoyed, "There might be a chance that I bit you…" He said a little too casually. Rin stared at him, again, wide eyed, and gulped, "Meaning?"

"You may be my mate…" He replied quietly waiting for the fireworks to began. He wasn't scared of her or anything, but sometimes Rin could be potentially scary when mad.

"I maybe your what?!!" Rin exclaimed. She couldn't believe her ears. When was Sesshomaru planning to tell her this? No wonder Inuyasha was bothering everyone about some bite. Yes, she admitted, she didn't know what the significance of a bite was, though she could recall Sesshomaru mentioning it to her awhile ago, but she damn well knew what a mate was. And she was not very pleased.

"Why do you care anyway? You're with that… bastard." Sesshomaru retorted.

"I fucking hate you!" Rin yelled again as she threw her purse at Sesshomaru. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he was able to catch it before it crashed somewhere.

"Well did you do it or not?!"

"I don't remember."

"You're the one who started this!"

Hey that could be the reason why Naraku was acting the way he was towards her. She might be someone else's mate. The thought made, Rin even madder.

"I can't believe I even went out with you! You're such an asshole!"

"Well you're a bitch!"

"I wish you burn in hell!!"

"Why don't you go back to your 'loving' boyfriend and leave me the hell alone?!"

"At least Naraku never bit me!"

"That's because he doesn't give a damn about you!"

"Naraku isn't like that!"

"Really?!" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically earning another item being thrown at him. Rin slightly growled as she grasped another object waiting to be launch at her ex, "I HATE YOU!!!"

Neither knew what happened immediately after Rin exclaimed that or who leaned in to close the gap between them but the next thing they knew, Sesshomaru slammed her against the wall, kissing Rin feverishly as her trembling fingers ran down his back, moaning. Their lips crashed again as Sesshomaru pushed Rin up against the wall. His tongue caressed her bottom lip, before sliding it into her mouth. Rin's arms instantly went around his neck, causing the kiss to deepen. He slightly growled as they slowly grinded against each other. She wrapped her legs around his waist causing to release a strangled moan.

"Oh god…" she whimpered as she felt Sesshomaru's hands hungrily roam all over her body. God this feels good, she absent mindedly thought when Sesshomaru began to inhale her scent. Rin didn't mind being pushed up against the wall even further while being on the verge of collapsing because she legs turned into jelly as soon as Sesshomaru grabbed her bottom. Rin's hands raked through his long silvery hair. She hoped that he hadn't noticed her face turning into the shade of a tomato yet but he was too busy planting butterfly kisses along her neck to even care.

"Sessh…don't stop…"

He kissed Rin even harder as he ran his hands down her thighs. She groaned in disappointed when he suddenly halted, 'Rin…" He breathed as Rin began to rub a sensitive spot on his neck. She stroked Sesshomaru's face and smirked playfully "Sessh…"

"Rin…we can't…" He stopped what he was doing an inhaled her scent deeply. Rin silently protested when she felt his lips leaving hers. She sat up and looked up at Sesshomaru confused, "Wha…?"

"You have a boyfriend…"

She titled her head then frowned. Oh right, she did...

She moped faintly as Sesshomaru let her go. Rin couldn't figure out how Sesshomaru was feeling, his hair was covering his face, "This is a mistake…" he mumbled.

Rin refused to let the fact that she was Naraku's girlfriend mess up this moment. She was going to temporarily forget the controversy she dug herself into. She was going to forget her parents and most of all, Naraku. She cupped his face and smiled with lust present in her eyes, "A mistake I am more than willing to make…" She whispered in his ear as she slowly began to remove Sesshomaru's shirt. Sesshomaru grinned mischievously down at her before capturing her lips again.

She didn't know what possessed her to act like this. Her mind was telling her to stop and push the man pressed against her away, but her body wouldn't let her. She shouldn't be doing this with another man. She knew this was wrong; she still was with Naraku, the one whom she declared to love with all her heart.

But damn the way he kissed…

* * *

Namiko sighed in relief as she zipped up her final suitcase. She glanced at her watch and lowly growled in frustration, '_Three more hours_.' And her damn husband still did not come home. She called him as soon that ungrateful daughter of hers abruptly left the house. And there was still no answer. She gave up. She was just going to leave with out him. She already did some avenging, which consisted of his most prized possessions, for his arrogance and idiocy already.

In a matter of time, the police was going to came to her house with an arrest warrant and she was going to make sure that she wasn't home when they come. She scanned her unkempt bedroom for anything that would have some value to her later on. It was about time she was going to leave this house, this city and this country once and for all and this time with her estranged husband whom still to this day didn't contact her. "Fuck him…" she mumbled as she slammed her room door shut. Namiko was more than sick and tired of her husband's games. He could rot in hell for all she cared.

After she called a cab, she quickly wrote a note to her husband and smirked before reading it out loud,

"Dear Yusuke,

Since you intentionally decided to ignore my phone calls and messages, I am going to tell you everything right on here. You remember that little whore you decided to cheat on me with? She's dead and yes I killed her. Go, I dare you, tell the authorities. It wouldn't matter because I confessed to everything. I am going away and most likely never coming back. So I guess that means you have to find someone else to pay the mortgage, _your_ car note and the electric bill. And for you most precious things including your plasma TV, is burning right in front of my eyes. Don't even bother trying to call me because my cell phone has just been turned into ashes. And don't ask me to stay and help you and your damn friends to find those shards, because I am NOT going to. My bank account is locked indefinitely so therefore don't think about getting any money because they will be none. Maybe that will teach you to appreciate the things you USED to have.

Sincerely, YOUR wife.

P.S: Oh yeah, before I forget, there is a warrant sent out for your arrest. If you don't reply by 3 am today, you are going to spend the rest of your pathetic life in the slammer."

Namiko smirked again as she placed the letter near her phone. The cab was going to come in the next five minutes and she couldn't wait. She wanted, no needed, to get out of this old life and begin a fresh new one. She pushed all of her husband's expensive clothes, watches and electronics along with his Blackberry, into the fire place and threw in a lightened match. She smirked even more when she just remember she put her entire illegal drugs stash into his drawers. '_Ah yes'_ She thought as she witnessed her husband things burn into ashes, '_Karma's a bitch_…"

**Yes, finally, I updated before February!!! Woohoo!! This was probably another one of those extremely annoying chapters to write, though I have to admit, I am proud of what I have done. I hope staring at my laptop for hours trying to figure out what I am going to write and living off my prized double shot espressos three o'clock in the morning pays off. As always, you feedback is well appreciated.**

**Oh yeah, thanks to all who reviewed in the last chapter. I really do appreciate it. AND there is more fluff to come. Though I don't think I will be able to update again until the end of next month. Thanks to my writing craze of last week, I am stuck with a seven page AP paper that is due Monday. Ugh.**


	25. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

_Rin caressed his hands slowly, "I never noticed you had claws?"_

_Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow then smirked, "I am a demon."_

"_Is that always the answer to all of my questions?" Rin asked mockingly. Sesshomaru took his hands away and stared at her intently, "It depends on the question…"_

_Rin punched his shoulder lovingly, "Oh right."_

_Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment them smiles, "You know what I realized?"_

_Rin raised an eyebrow, "Wait- what?"_

"_I realize that you are not a really good liar."_

_Rin stared at her boyfriend in confusion. What was he talking about? And more importantly, why was he telling her this, "I don't ge-"_

"_I saw you lying to your parents about going out with that idiot." Sesshomaru began, "And that time when you told Kagura that you rather do a monkey than go out with me…"_

_Rin gulped. The only thing on her mind was: oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…She bit her lower lip in nervousness as she felt Sesshomaru eyes on her._

"_If you didn't want anyone to know about us, then why continue to be with me?"_

_Rin let go of his hands and sighed deeply. He had a point, "I guess I am just a natural born liar."

* * *

_

Rin Maui had always been notorious for being a full-fledged liar. She had and still lied about everyone and anything to literally everybody: her parents, her boyfriends, her friends and even Shippo. She lied about everything, from minor things like where she was, what she was doing, who she was seeing, or how was she doing to major things like two timing her boyfriends and lying about her feelings for them. And her personal favorite: lying to Sesshomaru about how she 'hated' him and why she really broke up with him.

It was the accepted fact that the couple broke up because of Rin's friends, parents, perhaps Bankotsu and peer pressure, but only Rin truly knew the reason why she left him. And she was not planning on telling anyone why soon, especially Sesshomaru. Until then if anyone asked about she was going to make up some outrageous lie.

She lied to everyone about her feelings for Naraku. Her feelings for him were gone a long time ago after that little stunt he pulled with Kagura. She knew about all about those flings Kagura and Naraku had. She knew about them all along. They started 'hitting it off' as Kanna would say, a few years after Rin and Naraku started to date each other. At first she didn't think of it, when she noticed they were excessively flirting with one another. She didn't do anything: Kagura was her best friend and Naraku was her boyfriend, they would not dare to do anything to hurt her and her feelings. Until she caught them together one night.

Her eyes brimmed with tears; she didn't have the guts to flashback to that incident. She did love him, at one time, years ago, when Naraku didn't refer to her and Shippo as mere toys. She might not have loved Naraku as much as before, now, but he had her wrapped around his finger and she hated it but she didn't know how to escape without getting hurt. She lied about that also.

And that was exactly what she was planning to do the moment she sees Sesshomaru's face: lie her butt off. Claim that what had just happened over an hour ago was the biggest slip-up of her life. Claim that he was an insensitive bastard and question why she even went out with him the first place. Yes, that was her plan, blame everything and anything on Sesshomaru.

She was currently sitting in Sesshomaru's bathroom floor near the toilet. She did not know why she was on the floor. It wasn't like she felt nauseous or anything of that nature but she had a feeling that she knew exactly why she locked herself in the bathroom but could not bring herself to admit it. She didn't mind the floor though. It wasn;t dirty and Rin didn't exspect it to be since Sesshomaru was close to a perfectionist, everything had to be sparkling clean.

And anyway, it was really Sesshomaru's fault, she concluded, all Sesshomaru's fault, not hers. Definitely not hers. She was a victim that fell into Sesshomaru's trap. If he wasn't so damn irresistible and helpful and hot…

She snorted to herself. She did not know why she did it, or what possessed her to act such a way. This was Rin Maui for kami's sakes. The Rin Maui she knew would never cheat on Naraku. Ever. So what if Sesshomaru's kisses and touches were beyond breath taking. So what if she let him do anything he wanted to do to her. So what for the first time in years, she felt amazing when she was with Sesshomaru. So what? What she did was wrong and she would not be surprised if Naraku lashed out on her if he managed to find out. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to do this; she was only here to find her son. That's it. End of story.

'_Ugh…I'm such a slut…_'

"Rin what the hell are you doing on the floor, and why are you hugging the toilet?"

She looked back and widened her eyes slightly when she saw Sesshomaru leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, with an amused expression on his face. Rin let go of the toilet and laughed nervously. This was so embarrassing. She looked up at Sesshomaru and blushed severely.

Kami, he looked good, no…he looked beautiful.

"Are you going to stay here and keep on staring at me or are you going to get dress?"

Rin snapped out of her little world and blushed. Damn, he caught her. She down at herself and sighed. She looked a mess. She was wearing Sesshomaru's shirt and shorts though they were a good three sizes bigger than what she should really wear. And did not get her started with her hair.

"What time is it?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, "It's probably almost two, but…"

"But what?"

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

Rin stared at him in disbelief. Was he seriously…no. This was Sesshomaru she was talking about. She was convinced that he still did not give a damn about her. He even said that he didn't want do anything with her after they found Shippo. She was beyond confused, why was he so calm? He just slept with someone else's girlfriend. He should be kicking her out the house or something like that. That was what she would do. She frowned, "Sessh…it's two in the morning."

"I know, but you look like a garbage dump. I think you're stressing too much about Shippo. He's fine. I know it."

"I'm his mother; he's my son. I'm supposed to be stressing over him especially if he is running around in the city all alone," She glared at him before continuing, "Wait how do you know he's fine?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "I'm a demon. I have my ways."

* * *

It seemed like he was running for days but he didn't care. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care about that either. His demon side was in control and he obediently followed wherever his youkai wanted to go. He never paid attention to his surrounding during his wanderings. He didn't need to. If someone was planning on attacking him or harming him in anyway, he knew what to do: kill them or least seriously injure them. He had only one objective: find his mother and kill his step father. Enough said. Nothing else mattered now.

He stopped running when he was about three blocks from his mother's apartment. His bloodshot eyes scanned the buildings and streets before him. He lowly growled. He was lost. His youkai had no idea where the apartment was although he was so close to his destination. This would be the perfect time for his human side to come back right now, but that was impossible. He was so enraged and mentally unstable that his human side couldn't come out even if he was allowed to.

He growled again…this time louder, turned around and ran towards the other direction. He guessed he had no choice but to go to his real father's house. If his mother was there or not, he promised himself he wouldn't kill his father. He had no reason to. He didn't cause as much pain to him and his mother as much as his step father did. He prayed that his mother was alright because if she wasn't there was sure going to be some hell to pay.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shortness, but this is all I have at this moment. Also thank you all for the reviews, favorites, etc...they please me to no end. **


	26. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

He might have only met him for less than thirty minutes but thirty minutes was all he needed. He had never met his father before so one could only imagine how he felt when he saw Sesshomaru for the first time. He wanted to hate him. He really did. He wanted to hurt him because he had thought that his father was the cause of all of her despair. He could not kill him because…he did not know why. When Shippo first saw Sesshomaru he almost was admiring him. He looked powerful, almost as powerful to defeat Naraku. Shippo could tell his body was strong and could not help but notice his father's youkai fangs. Shippo was convinced that if his father was strong than he could also become strong.

From the moment he opened his mouth Shippo knew what his _real_ father was truly all about. His mother was partially right, there was something about Sesshomaru that screamed indifferent but as soon as he and Rin began arguing, that indifferent went away.

He didn't know demons could do that. He honestly thought demons had two types of emotions: passive and wrath. But with Sesshomaru he sensed something else. The way he stared at his mother almost pleadingly made him think differently about the person that should had been in his life since he was born. Shippo felt Sesshomaru's emotional conflict as he confronted his mother. He had come to understand why. He was certainly not the type to show emotion. Demons were often taught not to. He was not sure what it was and he was not going to jump to any conclusions but it almost seemed like his father missed his mother. There was also something else radiating from Sesshomaru that Shippo could not pinpoint. It almost felt like-

Love? No. Demons were never in love especially with humans. That was unheard of. The emotion must have been something else.

Keep in mind, Shippo was only ten years old. He did not yet understand what happened between his parents, why Naraku acted the way he did or even why his grandparents hated him. He did not yet understand why he was always teased in school because of his 'appearance' Yes he had a furry white tail but his mother always had said that it made him look adorable, not a freak. But most of all, he did not understand why he had so much hatred and anger inside of him. He couldn't remember the time he was this mad before; the only time he was almost close to was when Naraku tried to put his hands on his mother. But that feeling was only a fraction of what he was feeling now.

He had never turned demon before. He did not even know that was possible. He knew that hanyou were part human and part demon but no one told him about turning into a youkai. Okay, he might have known about that but Naraku always told him that hanyous were weak and pathetic especially when they transformed. However, Shippo had begged to differ. He felt more alive and stronger than ever. If it was his choice, he would not mind staying in this form forever.

Of course that meant that he would not see his mother again but he could deal with that later.

His mother's relationship with Naraku was always confusing to Shippo. It well evident the hanyou did not like his mother's boyfriend but since Shippo was the type of boy that wanted to see his mother happy, he did not say anything. He knew there was something wrong with Naraku; he could feel it, but once again he kept his doubts to himself.

He knew Naraku was never faithful to his mother; he always had smelt the various scents of other women on him every time he came home. His mother did not notice of course. How could she? As a human she was not able to catch the scents. But soon Shippo realized that his mother did, in fact, knew about her boyfriend's wanderings, but did nothing about it.

Now thinking about it, he just proved everyone he knew wrong. His mother was not weak. She was actually quite the opposite. When he visited his father, there was a side of his mother that he had never seen. She was actually pretty contentious, especially when she began yelling at his father.

Most referred to his mother as frail and for the most part he accepted this belief. Why else would she let Naraku treat her the way he did?

He didn't know. He could not use logic now; he was far too corrupt by his youkai blood to use that right now

Shippo arrived at his apartment building about twenty minutes after he decided that he should change courses. He looked up at the building. He knew that there was no chance that he could get inside the place without causing havoc. Who could blame him? It wasn't every day that people see a pissed off demon roaming around their residence.

And his damn youkai was certainly not helping. It continued to tell him that he should kill all of those worthless humans and since his human side was still being suppressed the idea of mass murder was becoming more appealing to the ten year old.

It didn't matter at his time why his mother dealt with all of his 'step father' abuse because it in the end, Naraku was going to be dead anyway. Shippo was sure about that. Yes, Shippo was only just a ten year old boy but age did not stop him from thinking that he could achieve the impossible. He wasn't worried about getting caught by Naraku and company because he honestly believed that he could take them all down. He had found Jaken. He had found the located of the supposedly dead Bankotsu and a young miko that just happened to be with him. He knew where Naraku was and he knew where he was going. Lucky for him, all he had to do was wait right here for the perfect time to attack and it would only be then would Naraku pay for all of his atrocities.

**I am truly sorry for the shortness. This was one chapter that I seriously did not know what the hell I was writing. I mean all I did was close my eyes and just randomly typed this chapter (no, I am serious) and prayed that I made sense. I wanted write something that showed Shippo's side of the story so here it is. I know that I have not updated in a while but since the evil AP American is finally over, now I can actually focused more on my stories than school. As always, feedback is welcomed.**


	27. Chapter 24

**So after two months I have actually decided that it was finally time to stop being lazy and update. I know I have not updated for a while and I know I even said that this story was discontinued but somehow I got some inspiration somewhere, and then I was like: Must write! Must write! And wala, out of nowhere my writer's blockitis disappeared! I also edited some chapters out of pure boredom and ATTEMPTED to correct some grammar and spelling mistake. As you know, my English skills are not that great.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing this a lot. This chapter is not that long. Just to warn you.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

A half an hour later, Rin was still at Sesshomaru's apartment. Sesshomaru insisted that before they went to wherever they're going (Sesshomaru refused to tell her where they were going), Rin should take a shower. She took his advice since she hadn't had a shower since she left her apartment, which was about several days ago.

So now she was back in the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower. Moments before, she had grabbed her clothes from Sesshomaru's room before going into the bathroom. She took of her reeking clothes and put it in a small pile near the shower. She had unfortunately left all of her clothes back at her home, but she did not care. Several days without a shower were way too long. At least she was lucky that her monthly friend did not decide to visit her; Rin highly doubt that Sesshomaru had any feminine products.

Rin did not smell terrible she did not smell like a bouquet of roses either. Exactly she smelt more like an old and moldy mop and perhaps some perfume. That really was not what Rin would call a pleasant smell.

She smelled under her underarms and grimaced, "So, I guess I do need a shower."

After what Rin had gone through for about a week, she would have preferred a spa and a Jacuzzi, just so she can actually relax. The gods knew that she needed to. If she continued to be as stressed out as she was now, who knew what she would do. But since there wasn't a spa open and going to one while her son was missing would be demeaning, she decided to take a nice, long, and hot shower.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Rin looked like she was going to get a mug shot. All she wore was one of Sesshomaru's old oversized T-shirts. Her eyes had bags underneath them. Her hair was in all sorts of directions. Her skin had caked blood on it. The only thing she was somewhat happy about was that her bruises were beginning to fade away although she still had that nasty scar on her forehead from one of Naraku's beatings. But the bottom line was simple: she looked a mess.

Oh yes, she was wearing something on her neck. She reached into her upper part of her shirt and pulled out a hidden necklace. Around her neck was one of the Shikon Jewel shards that Sesshomaru had given her for her eighteenth birthday. Rin examined it closely thanking the gods that she still had this. She thought that it had dropped or disappeared throughout the course of the week.

Rin slowly turned on the hot water first in fear that she might accidentally burn herself then turned on some cold water to balance the temperature out. The water wasn't boiling hot, but it was hot enough to form condensation on the bathroom mirror. She began to remove her clothes, making sure that she did not bump into anything. Although it was a rather large bathroom, the last thing Rin wanted was to crash into something.

As soon as she got in the shower, Rin Maui was in heaven. It seemed like as soon as the hot water touched her body, all of the aches and pain had disappeared. All of the stress and worry temporarily left her mind as she began washing herself. All the dirt and grime were finally getting washed away…

Rin was in Heaven for a good ten minutes. She closed her eyes and sighed in content as she turned off the water. Man did she feel good.

Rin grabbed a huge towel from the closet and wrapped it around her body. Gods that was probably the best shower she had ever taken. Her hair was still wet but that was the least of her worries; she simply put it in a bun with a rubber band she found near the sink.

Then while she began to dry herself off, it dawned to her. She didn't have any extra clothes. She groaned in annoyance as she slowly got out of the shower, making sure that she did not slip on the slick floor. She knew she should have put something on the floor so she would not slip.

'_Gods, this is so embarrassing…'_

She slowly peaked her head out of the door, "Uh…Sesshomaru?"

As if the inu-youkai could read Rin's mind in a matter of seconds, Sesshomaru handed her a T-shirt and a pair of sweats, "I don't own any woman clothes, but this should do…"

Rin sighed in relief and thanked him before closing the bathroom door.

Within five minutes, Rin was finally ready to go.

Rin had no idea where Sesshomaru was taking her but she had a feeling that it did not involve food. All of the restaurants were closed. She had asked the inu-youkai where they were going for the past half a hour, but his always had always been the same: just sit back and relax. She wanted to spark a conversation with Sesshomaru but it seemed that the inu-youkai wanted silence; he had not looked her way even once while he was driving.

Oh man was she hungry. She dug in her purse to find something that could be edible. She groaned to herself; she found nothing not papers, dust and chewed up gum.

"Sessh, can we stop to get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Nothing's open at this time."

"Sesshomaru, where are we going?"

"Sit tight, and relax, Rin."

He drove for another ten minutes. Sesshomaru stopped the car and turned the vehicle off. Rin gazed around the surroundings. She could barely see anything. It was dark. It was cold and it was downright creepy. She felt like she was in one of those horror movies, "Sessh…where are we?"

"At a cemetery."

Rin unconsciously nodded then paled when she registered what Sesshomaru had just said, "A cemetery!"

"Rin, stop being so loud." Sesshomaru got out of the car, "I have to show you something."

"In a cemetery?"

Sesshomaru lowly growled as he sort of forced Rin out of the car.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi. Why on Earth are we at a cemetery?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer as he grabbed her hand and led her deep within the graveyard. They had been walking around for a good five minutes and Rin was starting to get impatient and annoyed.

"I can't believe you dragged me to a cemetery!" Rin complained as she tried to not trip on the flat tombstones. She was a relatively clumsy woman and the last thing she wanted was to fall flat on her face in a dark and creepy cemetery. She cringed as she saw a dead squirrel lying near one of the tombstones. This was certainly not the place to be in at night.

"Rin, can you be quiet for once?"

Rin glared at Sesshomaru and continued to walk behind him. She was scared beyond belief. Rin Maui did not know if ghosts existed but if demons existed after everyone claimed that they didn't, then Rin was sure that ghosts did too. Rin stopped walking when she noticed Sesshomaru standing in front of one of the tombstones.

"What-?"

Sesshomaru pointed at the tombstone and began to read the writing, "In memory of Inuyasha and Kikyou Takahashi."

"Wait but Inuyasha's not dead."

Sesshomaru smirked and patted the tombstone, "I know."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru with horror. He could not be doing what she thought he was doing. That would be illegal.

"Rin, pass me that shovel."

"You can't do that!"

"Just pass me the damn shovel!"

Rin rolled her eyes and threw the stray shovel at Sesshomaru. The inu-youkai caught it with ease and began to dig.

"What are you doing?

"As you can see, Rin, I am digging."

Rin disregarded Sesshomaru's sarcastic remark and started stomping around like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum, "What if the police see us? Then we'll get arrested and I won't see my son again. What if we accidentally knocked a tombstone over? What if they are security cameras around? You can't dig up other people's grave; you'll go to jail for that. What if-"

"Rin, calm the hell down." Sesshomaru picked the chest up from the coffin and threw it up on the ground before lifting himself out of the hole.

"And now you're taking things from graves!" Rin stared at the chest dumbfounded, "What is that?"

"A chest."

"I know that. But what's in it?"

Sesshomaru did not answer Rin's question as he opened the chest with his bare hands, "I knew it."  
"Knew what?"

"Come and see."

Rin rolled her eyes as she approached the chest. She peered in it and gasped with disbelief, "But- how…my god. Are they what I think they are?"

"They are called shards. Rin. Shards."

"But-"

"Yura and Kagura, back when they were friends, hid the shards here to make sure my brother and Kikyou did not get to them."

"But-"

"They wanted to hide it from the shard robbers…but mostly Kikyou."

Rin crossed her arms in frustration, "Is this why you gave me the shard in the first place? Just to keep Kikyou away from completing the shards. Now Naraku is looking for it!"

Sesshomaru lowly groaned in irritation as he threw the chest back in the put. He took the shovel and started to refill the large hole with dirt, "That was before this whole Naraku, Inuyasha, Kikyou thing erupted."

"So…um…when were you going to telling anyone about the shards?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Rin could be so dense sometimes, "I'm not."

"But they are going to keep looking for it."

"I know."

"But-that's…bad!"

"No…" Sesshomaru said slowly while he put the last of the stray dirt on the burial patch, "That's good. I don't know about you, but I don't want these insane people…like Naraku… to get there hands on this."

* * *

The business Naraku had with Kouga and Yusuke Maui was strictly confidential. All parties involved swore by an oath not to leak any information about the business and if they did, they would be obliged to suffer dire consequences. The rules were easy, do your job and keep your mouth shut and you would have great rewards. But of course, it only took one person to screw everything up and that one person was Kouga. He was the reason why Naraku and his posse had to chase Inuyasha and Kikyou around. He was the reason why the shards were currently in a hidden place where no one could fine. And he was the reason why the city of New York had witnessed about twenty shard-related murders and kidnapping for the past week.

Oh the district attorney and Yura were going to have his head on a silver platter when they find that Kouga was the cause for all of this drama.

Speaking of the district attorney and Yura, Kouga could not help but listen to the heated debate between the duo in the office next to him. He knew he should not have pried but they were screaming so loud that he had no choice to listen. He did not work well with a lot of noise so his next case had to be put on hold for the time being.

"What do you mean we can't put him on trial?"

Yep that was definitely Yura. The woman could be the loudest person on Earth when she wanted to be. Kouga would not be surprised if the demoness decided to kill the district attorney.

Kouga had planned on telling Yura some news over a very early breakfast but decided against from the way Yura was yelling. She was in a bad mood and she wasn't going to get any better anytime soon.

Maybe now it wasn't a good idea to tell his partner that Hiten escaped and recruiting people to look for the shards. Kouga put the file away and called his ex- partner, Yusuke. He needed someone to talk to and the con-man was that person. Even though no one, including his estranged wife, Namiko had not heard from him for a while, knew exactly where he was.

Kouga overhead the district attorney shifting through his papers frantically, "We don't have enough witnesses and the only witness we could have used is either dead or with that psychotic woman."

Yura groaned, "But, what if Naraku finds Bankotsu?""

"You don't have a case anymore. I highly advise you to start the other case. Now."

"But-!"

"Your brother is a very powerful man, Kagura. He has the entire police department under his belt. I would not mess with him if I were you."

Yura growled loudly slightly alarming the district attorney, "Ugh! Whatever!"

Yura slammed the door, ignoring the various stares from other people. It was very early in the morning and the secretaries and the lawyer wannabes should be at home sleeping away their pathetic lies. She was in a terrible mood and anyone who dared stood in her way was going to be punished. She did not care who it was, even if it was on her own partner. The district attorney made her day a living hell and everyone was going to pay for it.

Yura Uzimaki knew she was in deep trouble. Not only did she not have enough evidence to charge her bastard of a brother but now she was getting investigated for giving out false information. If she was charged, then her most anticipated case, as well as her career would go down the drain. She could not afford to lose both; she wanted to see the day when her brother got arrested. She wanted to see the day when the judge decided to allow her brother to get sent to another state that allowed executions. She wanted to be there when her brother took the last breath of life.

Okay, yes, maybe lying to everyone was not a good idea. She told people that one of her witnesses, Bankotsu, was dead, but that only for the witness' protection. She even contacted the witness protection agency and they said faking a death was allowed only for this case. The only reason why she really wanted to fake Bankotsu's death was finally get some answers from his colleagues.

But like most good intentions, things did not go as planned. If that damn Kikyou had done what she was supposed to do, then Yura would not have to be in this position now. Yura hired Kikyou for a reason and Kikyou promised that she would execute the mission one hundred percent.

Why couldn't people take simple directions? All Yura wanted Kikyou to do was fake a kidnapping of Bankotsu and keep it a secret. But no, Kikyou decided that it was a good idea to not only got in public but show a tied up Bankotsu to the New York Commissioner. Another man who was after her.

That would be the last time she tried to help anyone out.

Yura took out her phone and dialed Kikyou's number. The miko had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Naraku officially had enough of the two demons that were beside him. For the past four hours, all Jaken and Kanna did was argue, threaten to kill each other and argue even more. He was certainly not paying them to claw each other's throats, no, not at all. He turned to his two 'henchmen' and released a low but deadly growl. Kanna automatically halted her attempts to strangle Jaken to death and smiled innocently at Naraku. Jaken gulped in fear as he tried to regain his breath. For a female demon, Kanna was pretty strong. Naraku widely smirked when he realized he had both demons' attention.

His plan was set: Kill Inuyasha and Kikyou, then find the shards and deal with his girlfriend later. Now how he was going to do this? He had no idea. At first, he had an idea, and he had to admit, it was a pretty damn good one, but it involved Kagura and Bankotsu. However, the thought went out the window since Bankotsu and Kagura were both dead.

Naraku grabbed his pistol and hid it inside his jacket.

"Boss?"

"We are going to back to my place and then we will take a visit to Sesshomaru's house. Are you both up for it?"

Kanna remained quiet as Jaken began to shake nervously. He could not face Sesshomaru, no not after this.

Naraku turned on the vehicle, "Well I take that as a yes."

**Yes, I have finally updated. Good news: I have more than half way done with the next chapter and hopefully I will be able to update either tomorrow or Friday or Hell if I get some motivation I can even update tonight...I think I am on a sugar high right now. Lolz. As always, give me some feedback!**


	28. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Shippo couldn't remember how he managed to get passed the guards and the people. But it didn't matter; he was still able to reach his apartment without being noticed. He was thrilled to find out that Jaken, Kanna and Naraku were at his apartment door. The young hanyou remained still and silent as he witnessed Naraku and Jaken attempting to break down the door. His youkai side wanted to attack them now but his human side which was much more rational, decided against the action. Shippo needed to catch his targets when they were off guard.

He turned his attention to one of his mother's ex best friend, Kanna. The demoness was sitting on the window sill whistling an unknown tune. She had left his mirror unguarded but she did not notice. Kanna was too busy trying to taunt Naraku and Jaken. Shippo left her alone; he would kill her last.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed and Naraku and Jaken were still not able to pry the door open. Shippo stood his place but his human was starting to lose influence. The youkai in him was beginning to get little too frisky and all it wanted to do was rip the toad demon's head off. But the hanyou did not move a muscle; he wouldn't do so until the duo got inside of the apartment. Then the real fun would begin.

"Alright boss, I think all it needs is one more push…" Jaken suggested while he pushed on the door with all of this might. Naraku, who did not know where his house keys went, did the same and after one hard push, the door finally broke down. The duo walked inside quietly. However, Kanna did not go inside. Instead she watched the two men go into the apartment. She grabbed her mirror and secured it in her purse.

About ten minutes later, Naraku groaned as he dragged a large chest out of the apartment with Jaken following close by. Naraku stopped and smirked at everyone, "This is where Rin hid her shard. I just know it. That woman thought he was so smart…" He laughed, "I would love to see her face when she realizes that they are all gone."

Kanna laughed but Jaken only smiled warily. Jaken came from behind his boss, "I think we should get the shards and leave as soon as possible and not go to Sesshomaru's house."

Naraku and Kanna shook their heads in shame.

"Oh I think Jaken is afraid of the dog…" Kanna teased as she patted the toad demon's head.

"No." Jaken said in his defense, "I just don't want the police to come there. Sesshomaru lives in a fancy apartment building. Millionaires could be living there."

"Jaken, do the world a favor and stop being a coward. No one is going to get us. Understand?"

Jaken bowed his head, "Yes, Boss."

"Good." Naraku tried to open the chest but the lock would not budge, "It's lock. I need a wrench. Jaken stay here and make sure that no one comes in. Kanna come with me."

Jaken nodded as he went back into the apartment.

* * *

Shippo slowly got up from his place and ran to the other side of the hallway. He looked out of the hallway window and widely smirked. Naraku and Kanna were leaving so that just left the hanyou and the toad demon all alone. He snuck around the door and quickly went in when the coast was clear. Jaken did not notice the hanyou so Shippo waited on the side until the opportune moment.

He frowned as he peered in the apartment. He had to make sure that he went unnoticed; being caught would completely mess up the plan. Where were his parents? He franticly looked around him hoping that would catch a glimpse of them, but it was to no avail.

Shippo slammed the door shut, instantly alarming the toad demon invader. He turned around and stared at the hanyou in pure shock and disgust. Jaken gulped as he began to retreat. The demon was generally not scared of the ten year old boy, but from the furious glare Shippo was sending them, the last thing and Jaken wanted to do was be in Shippo's way.

Jaken stared at Shippo, "You are supposed to be at the hospital."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and I am going to call Naraku up here right now."

Shippo laughed, "If you call him then I won't have any other choice but to kill you."

"You can't kill me."

"Oh yeah? How much do you wanna bet?"

Jaken lunged towards Shippo and was about to land a punch but he was stopped. Shippo glared into the toad demon's eyes, "Is that all you got…_Jaken_?"

Jaken could tell by Shippo's expression that he was not bluffing and the little self-control the hanyou had was now almost nonexistent. The way Shippo was eyeing Jaken was like a predator stalking its prey. He made sure that he did not make any excessive noises that may give Naraku and Kanna a reason to come back. Shippo did not want to confront two other demons at the same time. He would first kill Jaken then he would deal the rest later.

Shippo sniffed around to make sure no one was here. It was only him and Jaken. Luckily for him, Naraku wasn't around. He was too busy trying to find some tool in his truck. Earlier he had found a locked chest and he wanted to see if the shards were in there.

"I want to ask you a question…_Jaken…_" Shippo stated as he continued to glare at the toad demon. His sadistic smirk sent shivers down Jaken's spine as he slowly approached the toad demon, "How should I kill you? Should I slice you up into pieces? Or should I stab you to death?"

Jaken remained silent. He did not know what scared him the most: the poisonous glint in Shippo's eyes or the way Shippo's question was so innocently asked.

"Oh so Mr. Jaken doesn't want to talk?" Shippo laughed with such malice that for the first time Jaken was truly more scared for the ten year old than his boss,

"Shippo, can't we just talk about this?" Jaken pleaded as he continued to back away from the enraged boy. Shippo tilted his head to the side with a seemingly confused look on his face,

"You want to talk about this?"

The toad demon could not tell if the remark was sarcastic, but he could not afford to lose any chances. Maybe if he could reason with the boy then he would be set free. Anyway, reasoning with him couldn't be that hard. He was ten after all.

"Yes. Just give me a chance."

Shippo laughed as he grabbed Jaken by the collar before slamming the poor demon onto one of the glass tables instantly causing the furniture to break. The broken glass splattered all over. Fortunately for Jaken, none of the glass caused him great harm, but one could not congratulate him yet, Shippo still had a hold on him.

Jaken shut his eyes tightly together in agony as he felt Shippo's claws ripping through his flesh. He could not make any noise. He wanted to scream. He wanted to shout. He wanted to yell but Shippo's would not move his hands from his mouth. Jaken tried and tried to take the hand away but with every attempt came failure. Shippo was pressing on one of the toad demon's pressure point with his knees and he was put more and more pressure as time passed by.

Shippo removed his hand from Jaken's mouth and peered down at the demon with anger, "Did you give my mother a chance every time you hurt her?" Shippo screamed as he dug his claws more into Jaken's gut. The toad demon yelped in pain. He tried to get out of Shippo's way but Shippo's grip was way too potent. If Jaken had knew that the hanyou would be this strong, then he would have thought twice about crossing Shippo's path.

The toad demon had no idea what the hanyou was planning to do but he paled as he witnessed his blood flowing on the floor.

"Sh-Shippo, I'm sorry!" Jaken apologized before screaming in pain once again.

Shippo could care less about how sorry Jaken was. He wanted him to suffer. He wanted all of them to suffer. He grazed his claws all the way down Jaken's chest causing more blood to come out.

Jaken tried to remain somewhat calm as he felt the claws piercing through his skin again. This time it was along his sides. Jaken had not seen so much blood in his life and what scared him more was that the blood belonged to him.

Shippo was about to strike again but stopped. His human side was finally trying to gain some control to tell the hanyou to calm down. For once the youkai in him decided to let the human side him his way.

Shippo leaned dangerously close to Jaken's petrified face, "I've decided to let you bleed to death. Then you can die a slow and painful death and I can save my energy for Naraku. So in the end, it's a won-won situation. Don't you think?"

Jaken stared at the hanyou blankly before chocking up blood. He did not understand why he could not just die now. The pain was becoming unbearable, so unbearable that he could hardly move or speak.

The hanyou just laughed and stood up, "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

Jaken gulped and remained still as he weakly looked up at the hanyou. His vision was blurred and every time he tried to move something, the blood from his arms and torso would drip to the floor. Jaken could not afford to loose anymore blood.

"Oh well, well, well…look what we have here."

Shippo looked up at the two people and slightly growled. Kanna and Naraku. Another two people that he must kill. Just thinking about how he was going to kill them made his blood boil with craving. Craving for blood shed. Craving to hear Naraku's cries of pain. Craving to hear Kanna's poor attempts for apologies because the hanyou was about to kill her.

He rose from Jaken's motionless body and stood tall, never removing his glare from Kanna and Naraku.

Kanna laughed as she roamed around the room, twirling her mirror about her fingers. She smirked as the hanyou as she sat on one of the couches. "It looks like the hanyou really did turn demon."

Naraku leaned towards Shippo and taunted with a baby voice, "Oh I think he looks mad…"

Kanna laughed again but then stopped when she saw Jaken's mutilated body lying in a pool of blood. The toad demon was not dead yet but from the way it looked, he was not going to live for very long. Kanna had considered calling a doctor, but it would have been no use. By the time she called 911 and the ambulance came, Jaken would have been already dead.

Shippo turned and face both Kagura and Naraku, but his glare was more on his mother's boyfriend.

Kanna shifted in her seat, "You know what, Naraku, I'm going to go downstairs and make sure no one comes up here." And with that the ghostly demoness quickly got out of the apartment.  
Shippo eyed Kanna was she left than slowly returned his attention to Naraku.

"You don't know who you are messing with…boy."

The ten year old hanyou growled lowly.

The two stood eye to eye although the young boy had to look up at Naraku. He was at least a foot shorter than his mother's boyfriend. Naraku was not afraid to attack the hanyou but after he saw what Shippo did to Jaken, he did not want to rush things. Shippo might have been young, but he was much powerful than Naraku thought.

Naraku balled up his fists as if he was ready to strike. Shippo narrowed his eyes and dangerously licked his baring fangs. He made sure that his claws were extra sharp and he was about to slash his mother's boyfriend until Naraku spoke up, "What do you think you are doing to with those claws…you pathetic hanyou?"

Shippo did not appreciate the sarcasm and amusement in Naraku's voice. Shippo looked like he was finally ready to kill the one who ruined his life and no one, including his mother was going to stop him. The hanyou growled and violently began twitching his eye, "I'm gonna kill you"

Naraku would have laughed at Shippo for his answer, but from the way the hanyou looked at him and from the way he was flexing his arms, there was nothing to laugh about.

Naraku maintained his nonchalance, "Oh really?""

"You hurt my mother and in return I'm gonna make you wish that you were never born…"

Naraku just smirked at the boy and he stood in his fighting stance, "I want to see you try."

**Oh yey, a quick update. I don't know when I can update again, but I will try to do it as soon as possible. I need to figure out what the next chapter is going to be like. As always, comments are welcomed. And thanks for the reviews/**


	29. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

The scene in Rin and Naraku's apartment was horrifying. Everything was destroyed. Glass was everywhere. All of the furniture was unrecognizable. The electric appliances including the television were turn into pieces. The refrigerator somehow landed in the currently split bathtub. The bathroom wasn't necessarily a bathroom anymore; the toilet and the sink were only supported by weak leaking pipes. Soiled water was steadily rising causing a rancid stench throughout the apartment. Blood was everywhere; most of it came from an unidentified body that was left in the living room. No one, not even Jaken, Naraku, Shippo nor Kanna was in sight.

Except for, of course, the police whom did not even bother checking out the rest of the place; they had seen enough. The sight of the badly mutilated remains already made half of the squad (mostly rookies) nauseous.

"Do not touch a thing." Yura ordered as she and Kouga tried their best to not move anything on the destroyed floor. They needed to examine the body and the apartment before the paramedics came.

"Do any of you guys know what happened here?" Kouga asked while covering his nose with a hand; the strong smell was hitting him the hardest.

"None of us is sure." One of the officers replied, "It looks like a war has just been fought in here."

Yura ignored the officer's comment and continued to inspect the apartment. She didn't need to know who caused the destruction; she really knew. She picked up her dreadful brother's scent and the scents of Jaken, Kanna and the little boy whom was presumed dead. She glanced at the corpse and nearly nauseated. She had never, in her ten years in the police and law department, seen a body that was as disfigured as this one. She couldn't even guess who the body belonged to because it was so unrecognizable.

Kouga remained standing on one of the only places that was no covered by blood. He would let Yura do all of the inspecting; he was too disturbed by everything. He looked around see if there was anything that would help them figure out what happened here. So far there was nothing. Kouga sighed; he knew he should have listened to Ayame and stayed home.

"This apartment is rented by Naraku Uzimaki and Rin Maui." Another officer addressed to everything while reading from a rent statement that was lying around. "Apparently this place was closed off for a previous investigation…"

Yura rolled her eyes. She honestly thought that the officer was going to convey useful information. She kicked around some debris in hope of finding some evidence while the officer kept on spilling out already known details.

"What do you think happened?" Kouga asked, trying to stay as far away from any blood as possible. Yura quickly glanced at Kouga before returning to her search, "Well obviously Naraku, the boy, and Jaken were here…"

She glanced at the body sprayed across the living room floor, "And it seemed like there was a brawl here which resulted in that body's death…" she paused. "But why and how did this happen? I had never seen anything as disturbing as this before." She paused again. "We need to find my brother, the toad and the boy as soon as possible…before things really blow out of proportion."

"No offense Ms. Uzimaki." One of the rookie officers said while staring at what looked like bloody finger on the kitchen floor, "But I think things already have gone out of proportion."

-

Inuyasha knew that she should have killed Kikyou when he had the chance; then he wouldn't have to worry about her obtaining of all of the shards. He saw her with someone who vaguely looked like Bankotsu, walking to the cemetery. He knew why she was there; she knew where the shards were and how without getting caught or worse killed, he had to stop her.

Inuyasha groaned to himself out of irritation as he attempted to sneak into the cemetery as quietly as he could. He knew that the only way he could keep the ambitious Kikyou from messing anything up was to kill her and possibly her companion. Be didn't want to commit double homicide but it was either that or let Kikyou have all of the shards. He couldn't let her win, not after of the mess she had put him through.

He slowly took out his tesaiga and silently crept behind the tow people, making sure that he did not step on anything that would make a noticeable sound. He could not afford to get caught.

-

By the time Rin and Sesshomaru reached Rin's apartment, the entire building was blocked off by surrounding police cars and fire trucks. Tenants of the building were rushed out by armed police. Hordes of people crowded along the block. Newscasters soon appeared as well as other police cars.

Rin and Sesshomaru glanced at each other questionably before returning their attention back to the scene before them. Both of them had no idea what was going on.

The paramedics were one of the last services to arrive. They quickly ran into the building with a stretcher.

Rin, against Sesshomaru's wishes, got out of the car and ran towards the car. She asked one of the spectators what was going on.

"No one knows. The police aren't telling us anything." The old woman shrugged, "All I heard was that there was a huge disturbance on one of the upper floors about an hour ago."

Rin thanked the woman and looked up, hoping to see anything that would answer her question, "What floor was it?

"I think it's the fifth floor." Another spectator, this time a young boy, answered.

Rin paled; she lived on the fifth floor. She looked up again, then at the paramedics who were coming back out with a covered small body on the stretcher. They tried to maneuver their way through the crowd so that could reach to the ambulance.

Most of the on lookers did not remove their eyes from the stretcher. Rin held her breath, praying that the body did not belong to someone she knew.

Someone next to her sighed sadly, "It looks like the person on the stretcher is a child." He looked at Rin, "That poor thing."

Rin did not reply to the man because she didn't listen to him. There only one thought that was on her mind: Shippo.

**To Be Continued...**


	30. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

Shippo knew his mother was near when he rushed out of the ambulance car. He quickly looked around and thanked the gods that the paramedics and the spectators were too busy dealing with the other victims to pay any attention to him.

He wanted to run to her. He wanted to be in his mother's arms but he knew it would be too dangerous especially since Naraku would soon catch him. He hid behind the bushes near the building and decided to lay low- at least until, the crowd in front of the building dispersed.

Crouching onto the ground and trying to stay as quiet as possibly, he silently thanked the gods for the raining that was starting to calm down. At least with the rain, it would Naraku and any of his other henchmen take (he was sure that Jaken and Kanna and Bankotsu were not the only ones) a much longer time to find him.

Shippo looked down at his hands as the rain washed away the caking blood. He wasn't in youkai form anymore but somehow, he remembered what had happened back in the apartment. He had little remorse for killing Jaken, although that was the first time the boy actually killed anyone.

He hugged his knees and began to softly cry. He was a murderer, something his mother would not be happy about. He missed being in his warm bed. He missed his home and most of all, he missed his mother. He hoped she was looking for him. He hoped that she would find him soon and then both of them could escape this city and never come back.

* * *

The ride back to Sesshomaru's place was a quiet one. Rin couldn't bear standing in front of what sources claimed was a multiple homicide scene for any longer. She had a weird feeling that her son was not one of the ones who were killed but nether-the-less, she felt horrible. She felt responsible for everything that happened to her son. If only she had listened to Naraku in the first place and not try to escape, she or Shippo would not be in this mess right now.

"It's all my fault." She mumbled to no one. "This is all my fault."

Sesshomaru did not say anything. Instead, he kept his attention on the road ahead of him.

"I knew I should have left Naraku when I had the chance, but I honestly thought that he would get better. I mean, how could he possibly hate us so much. Shippo and I did nothing wrong to him. I cooked. I cleaned. I even gave him some money and what do I get?" Rin was about to cry, "Now, I don't even know if my baby is alive."

Sesshomaru still did not respond. Rin decided to keep her mouth closed for the rest of the ride. She felt like she was talking to a wall. Sesshomaru wasn't saying anything to her. She didn't even know what he was thinking about since his facial expression was passive.

They arrived at Sesshomaru's apartment about fifteen minutes later. Once in the apartment, Sesshomaru immediately called the police about a missing boy while Rin got ready for bed. She wanted to stay up and talk to the police, but she was too exhausted to think. She made the couch in the living her bed although Sesshomaru insisted that sleeping on the couch was going to cause her back problems. Rin didn't care. She just wanted to sleep. Sesshomaru let her be and went to his room. He needed to rest too,

_

* * *

She stared at Bankotsu incredulously before bursting into tears_

_Cheating on her boyfriend with her ex wasn't the brightest idea at this time and Rin clearly knew that. But it was only right, according to her family and friends whom she valued more than life. If they told her before that Sesshomaru was bad news and that Bankotsu was the right and only one for he; she would listen and make sure that it would come true._

_But now see felt dirty._

_She glanced at Bankotsu's waking, naked body in disgust._

"_Hey baby…"Bankotsu leaned in to kiss Rin but she pushed him away rather harshly, "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_Rin glared at him as she rose from the bed and searched for her clothes not even bothering to answer his question._

"_Rin. Stop."_

_Rin let go of Bankotsu's grasp and spat at his face, "Don't ever touch me again you asshole."_

_Bankotsu appeared to be shocked. "You're the one who seduced me!"_

_Rin glared at him, "I was drunk. I didn't know what I was thinking."_

_Bankotsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. "We aren't getting back together?"_

"_After that little stunt you pulled with whom ever that guy was?"_

"_Rin it was an accident!" Bankotsu exclaimed, knowing that his excuse was most likely not going to work. _

"_I don't care what it was Bankotsu. This was just a one night stand. That's all. We are NOT getting back together."_

"_What now? You're going to run back to that dog!"_

_Rin put on her shirt and a pair of jeans, "At least he cares about me."_

"_Rin the guy's a demon. Demons don't care about anyone except themselves and…" Bankotsu squeezed Rin's bottom and smirked, "And getting some…"_

_Rin slapped him hard across his face, "Get away from me." Rin muttered as she pushed Bankotsu away from her, "I'm leaving."_

Rin opened her eyes. It was dark. The only think she could see was the digital clock that was on top of the television. It read 2:17 am; that meant she was only asleep for about two hours. She turned on the nearest light and groaned. She laid back down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't go back to sleep now; she didn't want to have another dream about that time with Bankotsu.

She reached into her upper part of her shirt and pulled out a hidden necklace. She smiled warmly when she realized she still had it. She examined it closely since it was one out of the twenty-six infamous Shikon Jewel Shards that was used as a pendent. This was a birthday present from Sesshomaru.

She glanced at Sesshomaru's room door and sighed deeply. She returned the necklace back to its respected place. She threw off her covers off her and tip toed into Sesshomaru's room. Maybe she could get some sleep there. His door was opened and Rin could see inside the room thanks to the light from the living room.

"What do you want Rin?" Sesshomaru groggily mumbled/ asked when he picked up her scent in his room. He mumbled something else that couldn't be deciphered before snuggling into his pillow. After Rin jumped from hearing his voice, she smiled at him, wishing that she had a camera nearby. Sesshomaru could look so cute when he was drowsy.

Rin carefully walked to Sesshomaru's bed, "Can I sleep here?" before Sesshomaru could answer, Rin said, "I'm really tired and I can't sleep out there."

Sesshomaru lifted his head to look at the person who interrupted his much needed sleep. He rolled his eyes, grumbled about something Rin could not understand, and moved closer to the edge of his bed. He might as well just let her sleep here tonight. He didn't want to hear her complaints later on.

"I don't care." Sesshomaru mumbled, burying his head into his pillows. Gods, he was exhausted.

Rin thanked him as she laid down and pulled some covers over her body. She glanced at Sesshomaru and said, "I still have that shard you gave me."

Sesshomaru stared at Rin, "I thought you gave it to Naraku."

Rin smiled, rubbing the shard around her neck, "He doesn't have to know everything…" she sensed Sesshomaru's bewilderment. "Well I never thought the shard had some significance so I made another one and he fell for it."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You gave him a fake shard? That's ingenious."

"Yes I did." Rin felt proud of herself. At least, she did something right.

"I knew your stone carving fetish would pay off…"

Rin lightly hit Sesshomaru on the shoulder, "Oh shut up." She brought her knees up to her chest, "What if something really bad happened to Shippo?"

Sesshomaru lowly growled. She was not doing this now. She was not trying to have a conversation at this time.

"Rin…"

"I'm serious. What if he is dead? Naraku can't get in trouble because he controls the laws around here. Yura can't go against her brother. And my parents will say that is my fault that Shippo's dead…"

"Rin…" Sesshomaru said the second time. He wanted to sleep so badly. Why wa Rin talking so much? Wasn't she tired also?

"And then there are the police. What am I going to do then? They are probably going to arrest me for child neglect. And then Naraku will just laugh we he sees me in jail and try to hurt Shippo even more than he has already done."

"Rin…"

"And then my parents won't stop nagging me about it and my friends will be blaming me for everything…"

"Rin, for the last time… Go. To. Sleep."

Rin felt bad. She let herself talk way too much, "Sorry…"  
"And stop apologizing."

Rin closed her eyes and muttered, "You must think I'm annoying."

"Good night, Rin…again."

"You probably hate me because of what's going on."

Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to kick her out of his room, "Rin, for heaven's sake, can you just sleep and talk about this tomorrow?"  
"But that's the problem! I can't sleep. I can't eat. I keep having this nagging feeling that something is going to happen."

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru and sighed. Maybe she should go to sleep and deal with all the drama tomorrow. "Good night Sesshomaru."

"Good night."

**I truly apologize for not updating in more than six months. I had nothing else to write and thanks to being bored from cleaning all morning, I have decided to write this chapter. I'm also sorry for the shortness! Please review!**


	31. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

Shippo stopped in front of his father's apartment building. He looked up and sighed. He was positive that this was the right place- he had a very good photographic memory. He knew the doorman would not let him- not in the state he was in. He could not remember the last time he took a shower or looked at a mirror. He must look terrible. He caught sight of a fountain and attempted to clean off the grime and blood off his face and hands. He ignored the various curious glances from other people and dumped his head in the fountain. When he came up, he wiped his face with his sleeve and tried to squeeze out as much water in his hair as possible.

He really was not supposed to be here. He promised that he would stop to see how his mother was doing right after he killed Naraku. He believed that doing so would not be that hard considering that he wounded Naraku back at his home. However, since he was already here, he supposed he would have to put his haunt for Naraku on hold for now. Deep inside, all he wanted was to see his mother again… alive and well.

* * *

Hiten parked his car in front of an apartment building, "We're here." He said to his boss who was sitting next to him.

Naraku looked out of the window and pressed the cloth that was preventing him from bleeding to death onto his stomach. Naraku glanced down at his bloodied shirt and slightly paled. He slowly lifted his shirt that revealed the deep gash that was slowly but surely healing. He cursed; he could not believe he let Shippo do this to him. He was only a boy, a half demon; there should be no reason why Shippo was this strong.

He slowly pulled the shirt down and took a deep breath. Shippo was going to pay for this, he declared. Hiten stared at this boss and instantly wished he had never had this job.

Naraku turned to Hiten, "Are you sure this is where she is?"

Hiten nodded, but from the deadly look he was receiving from his boss, he almost second guessed himself. Naraku mumbled something under his breath and got out of the car. He glanced up at the tall building he could not help but ask himself why Rin would be here. He was positive that no one she knew lived around here and her parents were currently missing-in-action in some random country. He turned to his henchmen and ordered him to follow. Hiten obliged though he knew he had no other choice.

"Boss?" asked Hiten. He wished that he did not say anything when he remembered that he could not speak unless he was spoken to or else. However, it seemed that Naraku was feeling generous at the moment and all he did was give his subordinate a questioning look. Hiten flinched and gulped before finishing his question, "Why is finding Rin so important to you? I thought you would not care if she dropped dead."

Naraku shrugged and continued walking. He made sure that no one could notice that he was injured by wrapping the bloodied cloth around his torso, "She has my shard," he answered, "And she belongs to me and only me. She is mine." He gave Hiten a sinister smirk before entering the apartment building.

Hiten paled and obediently followed.

* * *

Shippo only hesitated for a second, maybe less than that, when he picked up Naraku's scent. He narrowed his eyes as he surveyed his surroundings in an attempt to find the man he wanted dead. He growled to himself when he could not find him; why was Naraku here? He did not know but he had a horrible feeling that it had to do something with his mother.

'This is just great,' Shippo thought to himself when he realized that Naraku was in the building. He frowned. Thanks to Naraku, his task was going to become much harder than he had initially thought. Now, he had to get inside the building without Naraku catching his scent. He sighed. He might as well get this over with and anyway, his mother would need his help. He refused allow Naraku to lay his dirty hand on his mother every again. He waited until the doorman looked away before sprinting through the doors of the building. He had to get to his mother before Naraku; he just had to.

Shippo rushed into the elevators and pressed the floor button. He was worried that he would not make it to his father's apartment on time. He guessed that Naraku could arrive before him since he was in the building before he did. Shippo prayed to the gods that something would slow his step-father down. .

* * *

Sesshomaru shot up from his bed, instantly walked Rin up. She sat up on the bed as she watched Sesshomaru putting a shirt on. She rubbed her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming?"

Rin gave him a questioning look that she was sure Sesshomaru could not catch because it was dark and fell back on the bed. She was sure that it was not anything serious though from Sesshomaru lifted the bedroom told her otherwise. After a few minutes Rin decided that she should check what had made Sesshomaru so worked up.

* * *

Naraku could not believe this was happening. He was so close to obtaining what he desired for so long but of course, it was too good to be true…for the most part. Although he knew the building where Rin was in, Hiten did not have the exact address and the apartment building had over twenty floors. If Naraku was not so injured he would kill Hiten for his incompetence. Hiten apologized to his boss countless times; he did not know why he did not bother asking what the apartment was. He was so excited that he got the information at the time, he failed to mention it. He thanked the gods for letting Naraku take pity on him. Naraku did not say anything as he and Hiten entered the elevators. He was so aggravated; now he had to find her based on scent.

He groaned as the elevator door closed. This was going to forever.

Luck must have been on Naraku's side because it did not take long for Naraku to pick up Rin's scent. He smirked to himself; he did not understand why Rin honestly thought that she could run away from him. She should have known that he could find her; after all, he was Naraku. He was supposed to know her every move. He ignored the fact that not only did he pick up Rin's scent but also Shippo. He would deal with his step son as soon as he finished off Rin and whoever she was with…

"Press floor five," Naraku ordered. Hiten instantly obeyed and pressed the button. Naraku smirked to himself; his did not take long. When the elevator stopped at the fifth floor, the men quickly rushed out. Naraku turned left and slowly walked to the apartment. He knew exactly where she was and he was getting quite excited for what was to come. He could not wait to see the horrified look on Rin's face when she saw him.

Inuyasha stood in front of his grave, smirking as if he has just won the lottery…well if one thought about it, he truly did. He had ten shards, now after he reached his reached coffin, eleven. Fifteen more shards to go and he would finally be able to turn into a full demon.

He didn't care if Naraku was going to come after him; Inuyasha would find a way to kill the one who literally gave him hell. As far was the hanyou knew, he was winning the shard race. Naraku probably had about five and Kikyou…well, Inuyasha didn't know how much she had, but it couldn't be much. His brother had one, but Inuyasha would deal with him later.

He let out a small laugh before picking up the shovel next to him and started to dig. He couldn't help but not remove the wide smirk on his face as he dug. He was going to beat Naraku and Kikyou. It only took Inuyasha about a half an hour to reach his coffin. He quickly opened it and thanked the gods that the shard was still there after all this time. He picked up the shard, put safely in his pocket and jumped out of the hole. He did not bother to put the dirt back in the hole.

**First off, I want to apologize for my lack of updating (wow, five months…I think this is a record.) I originally planned to discontinue this story because I had no clue what I was doing, but then all of the sudden, I got inspired. This story is almost over. I'm probably going to add two more chapters. Hopefully, I'm going to finish this story before February. Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews always make happy.**


End file.
